Operation Kick Butt and Save the World
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: Getting a second chance was the last thing he wanted or expected but he decided to go along with it. Now in the past with a twelve year old Denzel to take care of, Cloud wonders how he ended up becoming the terrorist Mrs. Valentine. Get ready Shinra, Operation Kick Butt and Save the World has begun! [Vincent/fem!Cloud ; pairings undecided]
1. Sometimes it takes a time materia

**A/N: This was originally posted in my drabble one shots of Final Fantasy called Venustas Immortalis. There are not a lot of foot notes I want to place just some heads up.**

 **One: I have not played the game but I have watched gameplay and yes, I have been educated by really good stories on fanfiction. I swear I have every single adventure one where they travel all over Midgar. Urged by a reviewer this idea came to birth. Well, more like they typed an awesome review of an idea I accidentally gave them and I started to write.**

 **Two: This is what I use to get out of writers block so it will not be updated regularly. I have a total of six chapters written and I am still writing plot out and asking questions to myself for it. So if I stop writing for long periods, give me a review asking what's up and I will write again. Though to be honest this fic is always written at night and at 2 AM cause that is when inspiration sparks.**

 **Three: Thank you CeilingCatfaves. That is all I have to say besides hoping you enjoy this! Leave me a review on your way out, it would really help me continue to write this. If there is something you don't like about the fic go ahead and tell me. I try to make it as realistic as possible.**

 **Question: Do you think Skye is a good name for the future Cloud? I am conflicted, leave me your thoughts.**

* * *

The first thing to register was the thick pounding in his head. He groaned, trying to find out which parts of his body were what.

He blinked his eyes, cringing at the bright light of the sun. Damn, that hurt. With one more despairing moan he rested his arm across his eyes, taking in calming breaths.

What the hell had happened?

He pieced back his memory slowly, mainly because the headache was making it impossible to think. He became clear of two things. It was hot as shit and the asshole little rocks were biting into his flesh.

Okay, so he was out in the open, he was okay with that.

Then the memories snapped into place and he sat up instantly. Right, he had been traveling with Cloud. Cloud had been uncomfortable for a few days before proposing they make a trip to the city of the ancients. He had jumped at the idea, Cloud was gone way too much for his liking. Tifa could only pacify him with jobs at the bar for so long.

Plus Marlene was so totally jealous Cloud hadn't invited her to go along. He felt childish for all of two seconds before deciding he deserved the chance and yeah, good bye flower girl!

And then the trip fell apart.

To be totally fair Cloud had warned him that he had terrible luck. He just didn't think the bad luck was that bad.

Squinting away the blur in his eyes he looked around for where Cloud could be. They had been ambushed and Cloud had attempted to protect him while being on Fenrir. Then all he could remember was pure white and pain.

That was fine, he felt alright and no danger from-

Oh god _no_ , Cloud was going to be so _pissed_.

Not too far from him was Fenrir; a beautiful dent in her side with a rather large scratch across her glossy black paint. He felt his stomach drop, god he prayed they never found those monsters. Lord knows how ticked off Cloud would be.

However, his thoughts halted with a blaring stop as he saw the mound of blond spikes.

"Cloud!" He got to his feet, stumbling only just a bit before approaching his father figure. His throat clenched up in fear and worry. Not to mention that small piece of guilt worming its way up his gut.

The older male was shivering and breathing heavily, worry won out over guilt as Denzel quickly reached out to grasp his shoulders and push him onto his back.  
Cloud was not conscious but breathing harshly and his skin was burning at the touch. Denzel fussed for a moment, looking at Fenrir in order to grab the first aid kit and the few supplies they always carried.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." He quickly raced over to the bike, picking it up before messing with the compartment and grabbing the small white box. He remembered when Tifa had forced Cloud to take it with him.

Inside was a number of bandages and band aids along with a few cure and restore materia's. On close inspection it also had an assortment of status effect antidotes. He would have laughed at the rather large amount of maidens kisses if he wasn't insanely panicked.

Kneeling down by Cloud again he fussed with the items, he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to use.

"Oh Gaia. Come on." He hissed to himself, leaning over Cloud's still form to grasp the PHS in his pocket.

And then he froze.

He stared at Cloud intently, the gears in his mind starting to turn.

Okay. Okay. Okay _what_?

He grabbed he phone and jerked back. He took notice of the slight way Cloud's hair had grown out, it fit just around his shoulders and a few of his normal spikes dropped.

That was fine but... Cloud's uniform _never_ fit like that. The zip up turtle neck was strangely tight around his chest and Denzel flushed, fumbling with the PHS before falling back on his ass.

 _Cloud...?_

He flipped open the phone, breathing carefully before dialing the one number he knew could deal with what was going on. It rang twice and answered.

 _"Sorry. The number you have reached is no longer available. Please make sure you have dialed the number correctly and try again. If your problem persists please contact Shinra's communications department."_

Denzel stared blankly, his mind turning and his heart ramming in his chest.

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshit._

He looked at the cellphone, dialing another number _. "Sorry. The number you have reached is no longer available. Please make sure you have dialed the number correctly and try again. If your problem persists please contact Shinra's communications department."_

He pulled back the phone, staring at it like it had suddenly stabbed a knife in his back. Hell, he probably would have preferred the knife.

His mind suddenly stopped, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Did they just say ShinRa? Weren't the telephone lines owned by the WRO? Reeve was the one who passed out the PHS's nowadays. Cloud had gotten a few spares after running through his rather quickly.  
ShinRa was barely a part of anything!

He decided to try one more number, utterly confused.

This time it did pick up. But not by someone he knew.

"Hello?" It was a feminine voice and he freaked.

He fumbled a bit, eyes gazing at Cloud in worry. "Er, uh, hi. Is Barret there?"

There was silence. "Sorry, you have the wrong number."

And then the line went dead.

He shut the phone, trying to process and calm himself down. He took another look around, sadly only the dry and dead landscape greeted him. He wasn't sure what had happened for all the numbers to change, it confused him.

He looked behind towards Fenrir and saw something he never expected.

ShinRa headquarters and Midgar.

He felt like he had been sucker punched.

"Oh. Oh no. Ohnononono." He sucked in a breath, feeling the panic start to sink in.

Was this really actually happening?

Though it made sense for all the numbers to have failed. Tifa and Vincent didn't have the numbers until later. Heck, Vincent didn't even have a cellphone until a few years back. Or was it forward?

Shit, he didn't even want to wrap his head around it. Cloud was sick and _different_ and Denzel had no idea what he was supposed to do.

He had some Gil, Cloud had saved up for the trip so Denzel had that to fall back on.

"Okay, okay, calm down." He breathed the words to himself, closing his eyes and rubbing a hand on his forehead. He had to keep a level head in situations like this. Vincent always said it was smart to take things slowly and break them apart with a clear mind. You reacted better to situations that way.  
He settled for the things he could do now.

Cloud was out for the count and Denzel knew the route from Edge to Junon well enough. Though he supposed it would be near impossible to do it at the moment. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't sure if the routes stayed the same as before. Wandering into Midgar was another risk he wasn't going to take, he didn't have ID's for the both of them and he was pretty sure his age would do him more harm than good.

He clenched his hand into a tight fist, breathing in deeply before opening his eyes. "First things first, finding a place for you to rest up."

Then...

"Vincent?" He mumbled, thinking back on where the ex-Turk was. Tifa had said they picked up Vincent on their travels, he was asleep in a coffin. Where...?

"Nibelheim?" He muttered, humming as the thoughts sorted themselves and making a makeshift plan.  
Vincent was a strong ally, Denzel would do anything to have the older guy help him out.

But according to Cloud, and even Vincent himself, the man was wrapped up in his whole sin drama. He would have to act carefully. He didn't know the whole story and he wasn't sure how Cloud-

Oh right.

He still had the whole Cloud isn't actually Cloud thing going.

He peeked at his father (?) figure, flushing bright red as he reached out to grasp the zipper on the turtle neck and zipping it up.

Content he grabbed a cure from the first aid kit, attached it to the extra bracer and quickly cast it over the other.

He was silently glad for the lessons from Nanaki.  
He kept the bracer on, attaching the restore on to it in case something was to happen. He still had to be mindful of their surroundings. He closed the first aid kit leaving Cloud who was breathing a little easier to stash it back into its compartment space.

Denzel could not ride Fenrir. Fenrir was specially made for Cloud, everyone knew that. He was still at a loss at how exactly he was going to work with Fenrir for the trip but decided he would use it to the best of his ability.

Next he grabbed Cloud's sword that had went flying during the attack. That took more time, not to mention all the effort he threw into getting the hollow blade into its proper hoister.

Looking through the blades he found the small one stored away for him. He felt a small smile on his lips at that, Cloud had been planning to teach him some more on the trip. He grabbed one of the harnesses and quickly attached it before sliding the blade into place.

Satisfied he approached his father (mother?), hefting an arm over his shoulder. He nearly toppled over at the weight. The height difference made it difficult but he was able to drag Cloud over to the bike and drape his form over it. Satisfied he kicked off the brake and wrapped one arm across Cloud's waist to steady the unconscious male (female?).

Denzel stared and groaned at the situation.

Not to mention the way Cloud's waist suddenly felt. Oh, Cloud was not going to be happy about this. Though, looking at the way things happened Denzel could understand and accept. After everything that happened he doubted Cloud suddenly being a girl was the worst that could have happened. Cloud was a total mother hen to the group.

He remembered the times when Cloud would actually scold the other members when they wandered into the bar beat up. On more than one occasion Cloud had kicked Reno out and threatened the Turks who dare set foot in the bar.

He also stayed up late for Marlene when they were younger. Denzel remembered waking up with Cloud by his bedside, fast asleep.

Cloud wasn't perfect but he tried and took care of those around him without a second thought.

But he really did have terrible damn luck.

Deciding to not worry about it he led his father turned mother down the rocky trails, heading in the common direction for Junon.

* * *

Junon was a town he had been to at least once. Vincent, the saint, had taken them out shortly after his tenth birthday with the permission of Cloud and Tifa.

The trip had been cut short due to Marlene's sudden panic attack but it was enough for Denzel to get the feel of the town.

Junon was the major transportation center and Denzel had just enough to get them two tickets to costa de sol.

From there he would have to travel by foot to Nibelheim. Still confused he had purchased a map, Cloud still fast asleep on top of Fenrir.

From the looks of it ShinRa still had major operations in Junon and by passing the security would be tricky. Thankfully he remembered most of the lessons given to him and put them to work. Before he could wander off he paid for a hotel room. He used his younger looks and completely out of it Cloud to earn pity from the innkeeper. Then, he hid Fenrir in an alley not too far away. If Fenrir got stolen he could kiss his ass goodbye.

He got Cloud laying down in bed before he collapsed himself. Cloud was doing better but was extremely delirious. Denzel wasn't exactly sure what had happened to make the blonde that way but he knew it wasn't normal.

His fever fluctuated and he found himself wishing for Tifa and Marlene again. Even if he was scared with how this had even happened he knew he had to pull himself together for Cloud. Not to mention his own safety.

Thinking on it clearly he could safely assume that a lot of the tragic events had yet to happen.

The precious Aerith was still alive as was the cool general Sephiroth.

That meant so was Jenova. That made him shiver, he was still painfully aware of the Jenova cells in his own body. His eyes still had that light blue glow, he had to be careful not to be noticed by ShinRa and such.

He shook his head from the thoughts, getting up to grab a basin of water and tend to Cloud's fever.  
It was later in the night when Cloud woke up for the first time.

He was immediately on his feet, dabbing the blonde's forehead in an attempt to lessen his pain. Cloud's eyes flickered open, seeming to register Denzel's form standing over him.

"Denzel...?" Cloud slurred it, eyes staring around the dimly lit room in obvious confusion.

Denzel grabbed the blonde's shoulder to stop him from trying to rise. "Yeah, it's me. You've been out of it for a few days. Scared me."

The blue green eyes stared fuzzily for a few slow minutes before he attempted to move. He shot up, tilting to one side as he started to hack out his lungs.

Denzel freaked, that was completely new. Deciding there wasn't much to do he rubbed the blonde's back, eyes flickering to the glass of water on the night stand. Cloud fumbled for the zipper on his shirt, he was probably feeling the heat.

Denzel froze up, wondering how exactly this was going to go down. It would end in surprised silence or a hole in the hotel wall.

Denzel had the decency to look away when Cloud ripped the zipper down. There was a tense silence, panicked breaths filling the air.

"Denzel. What's on my chest?"

He let out a breathless laugh, reaching forward and tugging for Cloud to release the zipper. "Go to sleep, Cloud. You're really sick."

Thankfully the blonde didn't fight him and collapsed on the bed in a panicked frenzy. Denzel counted that as a win considering no damage was done to their surroundings.

The next morning the brown haired teen nearly freaked when he realized Cloud had coughed up blood. Deciding not to worry about it for now he tucked his role model in and headed out for the day.

Gil in his pockets, sword on his back he made his way down to the docks.

He had the tickets but needed to find a way to get Fenrir on board. Leaning against the railing he watched a group of Sailors load cargo onto the boat leaving for the day. It was now or never.

Fighting off the nerves he listened in on their conversation, aware of the sun on his back and the glow in his eyes.

"I'm tellin ya! ShinRa hasn't sent us a dime in getting rid of the monsters. I heard the sea critters stole a bunch of supplies last night. Good for nothing rich monkeys." A burly man exclaimed, hoisting a box onto another crate. They were loaded onto a net where it would then be carried onto the boat.

Denzel grimaced just a bit, turning his gaze over to the large ShinRa cannon that loomed over the town. The ShinRa base was a pretty large reminder of how strong it was in this time frame.

"Won't even heal the sick! I tell ya, they're asking to get angry mobs."

They continued their anti ShinRa banter and Denzel was just about certain he could twist things in his own way when a man came tumbling down the dock.

"Brian! Brian! There's a situation down by the beach!" There was a flurry of movement but he caught sight of the look of dread on the sailors face as the raced towards the beach.

There was a crowd and he noticed a few infantry men trying to stem the flow. The sailor crashed onto the scene, screeching for his wife.

He had heard Junon had a lot of trouble with mutated creatures. The reactor was just below the ocean if he remembered right, this meant the beginning of mutated monsters around the world. Cloud and Tifa were seasoned fighters that things like this weren't a threat. Of course in Edge there had never been a lot of people who could fight correctly.

"Call a doctor!"

Denzel hesitated, looked down at his bracer and hummed to himself. Well, if the opportunity presented itself, right? Cloud always said if you have the chance take it.

He darted through the crowd, emerging by the sailor's side. Years of fighting with Vincent and Cloud prepared him for the blood but he still paled.

He checked the materia on his bracer, lifting his hand and calling on a restore. It left him a little winded and shaky but he was glad the woman in the sailors arms was no longer bleeding to death. The sailor paused, looking at him in disbelief before thanking the hell out of him.

"Oh god kid, I don't know how to thank ya. Oh Abby! Abigail!"

He gave a small smile, eyes narrowed on the crowd rushing and bustling around. The woman had stirred, stained in blood but as conscious as she was gonna get.

Denzel took the chance. "It's no problem."

He cast another cure on the woman for just in case situations and had to fight off the headache. The drain on his MP was affecting him more then he expected. "My name is Denzel."

"Anything ya want, Denzel, I'll do it."

Denzel kept up a pleasant smile because hey, that was the exact wording he wanted. He nodded, melting into the crowd as the man led his wife away to get properly checked over.

Denzel went back to the hotel feeling pleased with himself.

Cloud was doing better the next time he woke up. He didn't seem that far gone and made an attempt to listen to Denzel's words.

"I'm gonna get us to Vincent, okay?"

Cloud nodded weakly, confused but willing. Denzel decided now wasn't the time to tell him they were stuck in the past, he didn't want another episode.

While Cloud rested, seemingly too out of it to notice his new body changes, Denzel took the chance to escape and get back to the docks in search of his sailor. He was spotted rather quickly as the man had stopped all of his work to run over to him, slapping him on the back and thanking him. He even got his comrades to join in on the celebration and thanks.

Perfect.

"You new to Junon, right?" The man asked, taking off his hat to wipe the sweat off his forehead. The group was seated alongside the dock, Denzel somewhere in the middle of the group that was arguing and joking.

"Yeah, I'm heading down to Costa de Sol with my mom." He knew Cloud would be pissed at being a mom but Denzel didn't really have any problems with it. "Gonna go meet up with my dad in Rocket Town."

The man hummed in understanding. "That's a ways ta go. Heading out to North Corel?"

Denzel paused, scratching his neck nervously. "Don't really know. My mom's sick, visiting family in Kalm before she collapsed on the way back. I just need to get to my dad."

He was more determined at the end of his sentence but knew what the man would be seeing in his little story. A kid leading his sick mom across the world to visit his father. A kid who managed to take the time and heal another person when his mama was too ill to move.

 _'Pity works great sometimes.'_ Reno had grumbled one time. Denzel realized how easy it was to apply that here.

"That's some trip to make. You aren't thinking of headin on foot are ya?"

 _Thank you Gaia_.

"Well I have my mom's bike but they charge extra to transport it on the ferry. We had that which made it easier if she got sick and couldn't walk. But with how much it's gonna cost us I got no choice but to walk." He winced to add to the effect of losing all of his Gil.

To be fair they charged way too much to transport the bike. If Denzel paid the fee he wouldn't have anything for supplies and food.

The man slammed a hand on his back, making him nearly face plant into the water. "Don't ya worry about a thing! We'll take your bike for free! It's the least we can do for ya and your ma!"

Denzel was sure Reno would be proud of him.


	2. I'd make a wonderful Turk, damnit

**A/N: Because I have posted the first chapter before I wanted to post the second so I would have some new content. I hope you all enjoy this story, it was born to be beautiful to be honest. I will be posting chapters when I start to get into the idea more and getting information. It is really short compared to previous chapter but that is because I had to split the first chapter up and yeah. I promise all the other chapters are fairly long.**

 **I also have not beta'd any of this besides just editing by myself so I am sorry about mistakes. If you would like to beta let me know and we'll work something out since I disappear often.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Denzel got himself a wad of gil and free transportation services before he returned to Cloud to get the blonde out of bed and onto the ferry. Thankfully one of the sailors on board had promised him a place for Cloud to lay down and rest.

Cloud wasn't looking too great, he was sweating again and his blond bangs stuck to his face. His eyes were hazy with fever and cheeks slightly pink. Denzel had taken the chance to zip up Cloud's shirt and pray they didn't have an episode where the blonde tried to strip.

The brunet had no plans of seeing his mother's new body.

He saw the looks of sympathy given to him while he loaded his blonde mother on board. Shaky Cloud had grabbed onto him for support but looked like he was in pain every step of the way. Once on board a sailor took over and Denzel winced when the blonde mistook him for Barret.

The different voice startled Cloud so much that he fell silent, eyes wide and confused, almost as if the thought of the female pitched voice was horrifying.

The trip was uneventful, he didn't leave Cloud's side and spent his time trying to get liquids and pills down Cloud's throat. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if the blonde didn't start eating soon. It had been two days and Denzel only had enough bread to keep them both energized. He took to wearing the satchel he had bought from one of the stores in Junon, inside was the gil and a few supplies he bought from the store to make sure their trip went smoothly.

Cloud woke up when they were on the boat, fuzzily grabbing his hand and staying silent. Denzel had tried to pass the time by talking but something in Cloud's eyes made his chest tight.

"Denz, what's going on? Be honest."

He weighed his options, he could be completely honest and suffer an episode or just continuously lie until Cloud was all better.

But he knew he couldn't do that to his parent. He had been living in the household for years and Cloud was always as honest as he could be.

After the fight with Kadaj Denzel started seeing their old group more often and Cloud stayed at home. Cloud told him the truth, well as truthful as he could, and from there the rest of the group adopted him just like they did Marlene and all the other orphans.

Not telling Cloud was something he knew he would come to regret.

He looked at their hands, Cloud's fingers now a bit more slender but still hardened from his years of fighting. He could feel the strength through the gloves. "Cloud... ShinRa is here."

Blue eyes gazed at him in confusion. "Rufus?"

"No. No, Midgar is there, the plates, ShinRa controls everything. I... I don't know what happened but I woke up and we were here."

Blue mako eyes unfocused and Denzel felt that sour pit in his stomach churn.

"Time travel? Of fucking course." And Cloud promptly fell back into sleep.

Denzel paled, took a breath and decided to wait out the trip when Cloud was more coherent. The trip went by smoothly, the sailors docked the ship and helped Denzel set up a room at a cheap hotel, which wasn't even really all that cheap.

Afterwards Denzel spent the day in their hotel room, doting after Cloud who fell into a fit of fever and knocked down a few lamps and vases. Denzel never knew how well his kid looks worked until he was begging for innkeepers to let them slide.

Cloud would have apologized if he was coherent.

Sometime during their trip a knock on the door startled him. Cloud was muttering in his sleep, clutching his throat and the bed sheets. He was sweating and at some point Denzel decided to hell with fashion and found a large baggy shirt and dressed Cloud into it.

The pants stayed because well, Denzel had enough from Cloud's hazy mess ups to use the restroom. It was almost funny how every trip Cloud stumbled, cursed Aerith for some reason and returned, flushed and irritated.

Pulling out of his thoughts he wandered to the door and slowly pulled it open.

He did not expect to see a large bulky man on the other side with bright blue mako eyes. He almost forgot the SOLDIER program still existed. He wore the black first class uniform, a large sword on his back that itched at Denzel's memory.

For a moment he was terrified, but then he remembered Vincent's deep voice telling him to never show emotion to anyone, it could save your life.

"Can I help you?" He remarked, perhaps a little rudely. The man gave him a kind smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was called in by the innkeepers. They were worried about you and your mother."

Okay. Okay. This could actually work to his advantage. He needed to find transportation to get all the way out to Nibelheim. He claimed to be going to Rocket Town but only because he knew he could leave Fenrir there and also repair her.

Plus Rocket Town was closer to Nibelheim. He could make a cut from north Corel to Nibelheim but he didn't know the terrain exactly.

"It's fine. I was traveling to go visit my father. Mom has never been this sick before." He chewed on his lip in nervousness and the bulky man frowned. The guy was probably a big softy.

"Do you know what it is?"

Denzel shook his head, dragging a hand through his brown hair. Darting his eyes back on to Cloud's shivering form. "A fever. It's been off and on. She's been lucid sometimes but other times she is... Really out of it."

The man frowned before giving a soft smile. "My name is Angeal Hewely. Why don't we have a talk and figure out how to get you home?"

Denzel mentally cheered.

* * *

Two hours later and one Cloud rushing to the restroom to throw up he had a truck heading out to Rocket town. Angeal had said he was unable to see it all the way through but that his student would drive him all the way out. Denzel explained Fenrir and Cloud made quite a scene of returning and collapsing on the bed, taking Denzel's hand in his own.

Angeal's presence had been ignored until Cloud promptly sat up and stared at the SOLDIER before muttering how fucked up his life was.

Yeah, Denzel really wanted a lucid Cloud again.

The days following Angeal's help were followed by a dazed and unfocused Cloud.

At one point Denzel got to meet the others student before the trip. It was a simple truck with the ShinRa symbol patched onto the side. The teenager, because it was a teenager he realized, fastened Fenrir like nothing grinning at him.

The only thing showing he was a soldier was developing muscle mass and the mako bright stare.  
He wore a soldier uniform but he never knew what other colors beside first class there was so he wasn't sure on the guy's class.

Cloud had been draped over Denzel's form as if embracing and for a moment the brunet was sure that was exactly what Cloud was doing. Grasping at him tightly but not to hurt him. More to reassure himself that he was there.

It pained his heart because whatever illness had Cloud was just as bad mentally.

The teenager had tanned skin, signaling he probably came from a country town. His hair was black and spiky although a pair of bangs framed his face.

There was a long broadsword on his back, probably a regular issued one.

The teen took Cloud from Denzel and there was a momentary freak out when Cloud panicked, mako bright eyes snapping open.

Denzel repeatedly apologized when Angeal's student met the floor in a martial arts pinning move.

Soon after that, once Cloud was weak and just passed out, they were on their way.

"Names Zack Fair, by the way." The teen grinned at him, though the dirt covering the side of his face ruined it.

Denzel was in a fit of giggles in a matter of seconds.


	3. I swear I got the bad luck from Zack!

**A/N: Thank you so much for finding an interest in this story!**

 **Though no one read my AN. Cause, ahem, I asked a question but WHATEVER. I decided to just go ahead and call Skye. It just takes a while before ACCloud will refer to himself as that and a girl as well. It's a mental problem I try to be as realistic as possible with it. SO we are finally in Cloud's point of view. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Remember, updates are completely random and depending on my mood!**

 **Please, leave me your thoughts. I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

Gut wrenching pain. His insides were twisting and the heat coiled under his skin.  
It felt like hot tendrils of spikes strikes his flesh all at once.

He could remember the flash of lifestream before pain erupted on every inch of his body. It was hard to concentrate on much else and he spent a lot of time out of consciousness. Even in his sleep he could feel the prick against every pore. It hurt and he couldn't even scream at the pain.

He grit his teeth and bore through it all because his mind was still aware of the tiny hands helping him along.

Denzel didn't need to know how bad this felt.

Even when Cloud knew he was throwing up blood or that the pain got worse every time he did. He wasn't sure when it finally lessened enough for coherent thought to run through him.

He caught snippets of conversation that Denzel gave him. Always talking about getting to Vincent and how he didn't know how this was happening. They were on the edges of Midgar and Denzel had dragged them over to Junon before catching a ride to Costa del Sol.

This is where he felt the fever induced haze stick to him thickly, as if saving his mind from something.  
They had help as Cloud remembered gazing into mako eyes thinking _he was supposed to be dead._

After that he felt a truck under him and mildly concerned if he fell into another mako induced haze, one he hadn't thought of in quite a while.

Zack was always in the back of his mind but over the years it was easier and better to bear the burden of his best friend's death. In a truck with that soothing voice speaking was digging into old wounds and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to be a dream or reality.

After that incident the pain was starting to recede. He was aware of a weight on his back and a hand holding his own, leading him through something. He would later reflect on whether that had been a fever induced dream or reality.

When he was finally able to string together coherent sentence and the heat under his skin finally left he was aware of a few things. He felt strange, off and tired. Not to mention rather dirty.

He was currently gazing at a ceiling that he did not recognize.

There was no cover over his body and he had a hazy moment trying to remember what motor skills were. Once everything fell into place he lifted a hand, placing it over his eyes to block out the sunlight from wherever he was.

He wasn't sensing any danger, though he highly doubted he could sense anything with a pounding headache. There was an eerie silence and he wondered if he was truly alone or not. He lifted his hand, helping prop himself up onto his elbow.

Something knotted in his stomach as he took in the surroundings. It was a dusty old room that looked rather trashed. His blade was by the door, all six blades woven together to his relief. His materia was slotted inside as well though he noticed his fire was missing.

Mind still numb and hazy from nights of countless pain he tossed his legs over the edge of the bed, content to see he had his shoes on.

Looking down his world tilted once again.

He blinked owlishly, staring and wondering if that was really what he was looking at. There was a dip on his chest before the swell of rounded breasts caught his attention. There was a spike in his breathing and he felt the rush of most likely adrenaline. Though really, this hardly signaled he was in actual danger, he knew what being in real danger felt like.

He was in his usual outfit and he assumed in his sleep the zipper had slipped showing a glorious amount of cleavage. The fact it was attached to his body still unnerved him.

He reached a hand out, barely realizing it was trembling as he grasped one in his hand.

It was soft, squishy and most certainly real.

It made him squeak and _that_ made his face light up in horror.

Not casting a glance around, he got to his feet, momentarily stumbling before tossing the door open. He registered the old place as the ShinRa manor in Nibelheim but ignored that in favor of climbing down the steps and finding the mirror situated in the corner of the room.

He rubbed a hand over the glass, wiping away the dirt and staring at his reflection.

Mako bright eyes gazed back, but what caught him was his blond spikes. Although they were still as unruly as ever they dropped in a weird way; on second thought his hair looked a bit longer then he remembered. Some pieces of the blond hair curled over his shoulder in a weird way.

However, he was more concerned on the fact his face was rounded, cheeks flushed in a weird way and he was bristling at the fact he was a woman.

He grabbed the zipper of his shirt and yanked it down, reaching for the mirror in order to get a better look at what exactly was going on.

His skin was as pale as ever, probably even smooth if he was bothered to care about that stuff. His shoulders were a little less broad, seen by the way his shirt fit loosely. What got his attention now that he was viewing himself was the lump of flesh that men loved to see.

It looked strange; the whole hour glass shape looked strange.

He was staring at a topless blonde chick that was him but at the same time it wasn't. He wasn't a chick, he wasn't a girl and he sure as hell was gonna kill whoever did this.

After dealing with Jenova and her bitch of a son he was more upset then freaking out. Sometimes you reached a point where you ignore all the bad shit and take it in stride. He had bad luck, it was forced to make its appearance sometime.

He was so wrapped up in the weird way boobs looked on his skin he hadn't heard the door close shut from the main entrance behind him.

Only when the person coughed-maybe even awkwardly-did he nearly jump out of his skin, hand reaching for the blade that was not attached to his back.

Turning, he was met with the slightly awkward face of Vincent Valentine.

Vincent was holding up the collar of his cape, covering half of his face as he looked everywhere but at Cloud. Over one shoulder was a dead tied up Nibelwolf.

There was a thick moment of silence before Cloud begrudgingly reached down to cover up his breasts.

"Not a word, Valentine." He growled in response, turning and gazing at his reflection. He would rather do that then to stare at the look his old time friend would give him.

"..."

Cloud paused, half expecting Vincent to drop into some weird cryptic teasing. When he was met with nothing he turned to face him curiously, hand holding the zipper. "You doing okay?"

"Fine." The man was clipped, eyes avoiding him so obviously Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
He lived with Vincent for a few years, embarrassing stuff like this was nothing new.

He went to move forward when he lost his footing, the adrenaline having left in favor of leaving him uncoordinated.

He heard the distinct thud of something hitting the floor before the smell of gun powder and musky old wood assaulted his nose. He blinked away the dots, noticing the way Vincent held him almost delicately.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Cloud stared at him before jerking upright, hand reaching to grasp a red clothed shoulder.  
He could remember something poking at his thoughts. He had forgotten something important and Vincent's words were grating on that.

Vincent kept a firm hand on the small of his back, not speaking as Cloud stared at the dirty wall in front of him.

"Your son said you were suffering from a fever."

Son. Denzel.

He inhaled sharply, staring Vincent down because the man never spoke of Denzel in that way. Vincent had a good relationship with his adopted child. He called Denzel, Denzel, not 'your son'.

"He went into town to look for some herbs and medicine."

"ShinRa. Midgar." He spoke quietly and carefully, not wanting to reveal anything else when the feeling of despair filled his body, making him feel like throwing up. He still felt the copper tang on his tongue reminding him what exactly he was throwing up. "Where...?"

"Nibelheim, the mansion owned by ShinRa to be exact. He said you needed a place to hide out, that you were in danger from ShinRa."

Oh. Oh. Oh no.

He shoved the man, too out of it to realize he actually made the man stumble. He got to his feet, hearing himself moan in almost pain.

He couldn't hear the awkward shuffling of the man he should know in favor of his roaring thoughts.

Wasn't it just days ago he had been with Tifa, in her calm embraces and her small smiles when he came home? Wasn't it just yesterday when she became fed up, asking for something he wasn't comfortable to give? He couldn't give her his name, couldn't give her a damaged soul in fear he would fail her. He could not fail the beautiful Tifa Lockhart again.

So he took Denzel with him on a trip on Fenrir, the boy was growing up quickly and showed a quick student by soaking up knowledge and training regimes. He packed up, got money together and told Tifa he would be off. That disappointed sad look she gave him had hung in his heart for days.

And then while on Fenrir they had been ambushed. He had planned to use the time materia in order to make a getaway but there was a slip, the materia went flying in the fight and he struck it.

Next thing he saw was Aerith, her worried face hovering over him as she caressed his face. _"Oh Cloud, you really do have terrible luck. You can't even blame this on Zack. You just had to open the door to opportunity for Her."_

How was he supposed to make sense of that?

Next thing he knew was gut wrenching pain and tiny hands helping him along.

Oh, and the appearance of _fucking breasts._

He got up suddenly, making a beeline for the stairs because he was annoyed, pissed, _hurtpainwhy_

He reached his bedroom, adjusted the harness that was on the bed and slipped First Tsurugi on. He didn't even bother to speak to Vincent. All he could think was there were some dragons waiting to be slain.

In his defense, he was confused hurt and only went with what he knew best; killing things and hoping all the problems went away. (A Tifa like voice grumbled he was merely running away from the problem _again._ )

So when he finally found himself some Nibelwolves he ignored the bites and scratches he usually wouldn't have gotten.

His blade still cut through things like butter and his materia was perfect, if not a little more powerful. He passed off his clumsy stumbling on his recent illness.

He didn't realize it was actually the fact the new female body was _different._

He still had mako in his veins and made his strength almost exactly the same. His speed was still high but when he finally reached the dragon he had been searching for he missed the greatest thing. His balance was completely off, his stance was sloppy, his gloves were a little loose and for fucks sake, the harness was pressing against his new breasts in such an annoying way.

His hair was getting in his eyes and as he fought, dodging claws and fire, he felt the sweat making his blade slip.

With a final stab, blood spraying everywhere over his form the blade went flying and struck a nearby tree.

Cloud panted heavily, hands in fists and pain aching over inch of his body.

Taking a breath he let out a gut wrenching scream.

The adrenaline made his heart race and even as he collapsed all he could think about was- _"Think of it as another opportunity. Gosh Cloud. You are so bad at being optimistic! Even Denzel took the chance!"_

He stopped, even his breathing stopped because Aerith always knew what to say. Even if her voice was a faded memory, Aerith would stand by him.

The reality started to sink in.

If... If they really had been thrown into the past and ShinRa was still up and running then Aerith was still alive.

His heart thudded painfully and he took in a gasping breath of air. The flower girl was alive, alive and well, probably tending to flowers and smiling her days away.

That brought more things together. Nibelheim was still standing, his mother was still alive. Tifa. Oh, _Tifa_.

This Tifa would have another chance, she wouldn't need to ever go through the horrors or try and keep her place by his side. Sweet beautiful Tifa was safe.

Even if he couldn't offer her his broken and damaged soul he wanted to keep her safe from harm. He wondered what she would say now, if she knew what had happened.

But with the reality of the situation came the other half.

ShinRa was still alive and running the world, slowly killing the planet. Jenova was still a major threat as was Sephiroth. Then there was deepground, Hojo, shit the other remnants.

All of his past victories now glared at him in the face.

An ache swallowed him again because he lost all of his hard earned victories.

A gunshot made him snap up, gazing at Vincent who held the smoking pistol and staring at a spot behind him. Damn, he almost reviewed a fatal wound from a Nibelwolf.

He got to his feet, rubbing at his bloody bangs in irritation before staring at the others deep red eyes.  
There was something in those red eyes that made goosebumps spread over his skin.

It was as if Vincent was seeing something else then an awkward male turned female blood soaked stick.

Not bothering to answer he turned over to where his blade was, wiping the blood off with his jeans and fixing the blade on his back.

"I don't believe leaving to hunt dragons is fitting for your current state."

"I'm not hurt." He stated a little dryly. This Vincent wasn't anything that he expected. This Vincent was looking out for him like he was a damsel-

He shot up straight and narrowed his eyes at the male. "Don't even pull that female shit on me."

He made him overly aware of the zipper that had slipped and the way the harness hung tightly between his breasts.

He turned, already trailing down the mountain with his thoughts spiraling.

Why was Vincent even awake? If they arrived before the Nibelheim incident then Vincent had no reason to be up. Had Denzel been the one to wake him? It would explain a lot.

Denzel must have traveled pretty far to get them where they were currently at. If that was true the kid had to have tricked an abundance of people. He wondered if the Turks from his time would be proud. Where else would he learn stuff like that from?

Half way down he stopped and looked up where Vincent was probably trailing him. "By the way, tell me what Denzel told you. If I'm stuck here then I might as well make plans."

And just like that Cloud Strife came to accept the shit effects of time travel.

* * *

Returning back to the mansion he paid attention to where Vincent said Denzel stored their supplies. During that time Vincent explained how ShinRa had been a wrong to them and how his sick mother was suffering from them. Denzel had never said Cloud was a battle worn warrior.

Cloud ignored that in favor of grabbing the new set of clothes Denzel had bought from town.  
He cringed at the dress and instead fished for the shorts and a regular loose fitting Tee.

"Denzel is my son." He said suddenly, trying to at least bring some truth into Denzel's lies (the manipulative little shit.) "And it's true, to an extent. If ShinRa found Denzel it will not be good. He has a few things running in his bloodstream that won't sit well with the head of the science department."

Cloud grabbed a towel, half expecting Vincent to follow him but the man stood stalk still in the doorway. Oh right, this Vincent believed he was actually a female. Who knew the guy was such a gentlemen. It was amusing.

"It's not a danger to him, I made sure of that. When he gets back I'll speak to him and we'll give you some answers. Thanks a lot for this, Vincent. For looking after Denzel while I was out of it."

Vincent was never good at gratitude but Cloud made sure to be as blunt as possible. When he was done with his shower then he would learn exactly how Denzel had tricked the other into helping him out. Not to mention the kid still wasn't back yet and it was getting dark.

There was actually a shower in the basement. He knew because Zack had at one point stumbled on it and washed them both off. He assumed it was to keep the specimens clean but it had hot water and that was all he cared about.

Since waking up they had cleared out the mansion, the basement was wide open and only a few smaller monsters were around, eating nearby rats. They didn't have soap but Cloud would appreciate the warm water none the less.

Finding it was a little trickier; avoiding the lab was hard when he had to cross it.

When he found the tiled restroom he sighed in relief. He kicked off his shoes, working on his outfit and tossing the blood stained material off to the side. Standing naked everything still felt foreign to him. He refused to look down, he had forgotten about the lower region and now it was hitting him in full force.

He twisted the handle of water and hummed. It blasted cold and he cringed, avoiding the spray and twisting the other handle for the hot spray.

Once he deemed it safe enough he stood under the spray and sighed. The tiles were minty green, it was a horrible choice. There was scratches against the floor that made him aware he wasn't the first... Thing to shower there.

He raised his hands, about to rinse off his hair when he stopped, realizing he forgot to slip off his gloves.  
His thoughts went bitter, dragging them off and throwing them to the side. He raised a slender hand, taking in how thinner it looked. He was pleased he still had his battle earned callouses. He would have thrown-

He gazed down his wrist and saw white scars across his skin.

He released a breath, gazing down at his skin, fingers brushing against the one scar centered between his newly made breasts. If he looked he could even see the ones on his shoulder from the many impalements of masamune.

Usually seeing the scars brought bitter thoughts but this time it felt... Good.

Despite being-being a female he still held the scars of past victories and trauma. Even if he wasn't a guy physically he was still Cloud. He was still the Cloud who held the cut on his hip from falling down the bridge with Tifa. He was still the Cloud who had fought Sephiroth and won even if he was littered with scars.

Heck, he still had the tiny pesky scar on his right hand where Denzel had nicked him in a fight a few months ago.

Sadly, he scared easily, especially by blades.

But at the moment it brought a welcome warmth to his body.

Determined he gazed downwards and took in his body. He had milky colored thighs, shaped to fit the curve of his hips that were just a bit wider then he was used to. The blood from the dragon dragged across his skin, leaving the skin under smooth and soft, another thing he wasn't used to.

He was still hairless as usual. A side effect from Mako; who would've thought it caused hair to stop growing in unnecessary places.

It reminded him of the small memory he had, having been proud of chest hair when he was 16.  
Would he had grown hair anywhere else if the mako hadn't tampered with it?

He ignored the thoughts and slowly felt out his body, touching and forcing himself to get used to it. (He thought of how he had managed in his sick haze and was put out that his half-conscious mind had better time handling this then when he was wide awake.)

He finished washing himself off, taking in his tangled blonde locks. It seemed that his spikes still held but it had grown out, a few pieces now waving and curling around his wet body.

He dressed in the clothes he had and grabbed the towel in order to wring out his hair.

He left the bloody clothes on the ground, he would need to either wash them or find replacements. He did stop to grab his shoulder armor and clip it on before heading back upstairs. He was aware he was poorly dressed but he doubted appearances meant anything at the moment. (He painstakingly remembered how he flashed Vincent upon their first meeting and proceeded to show off skin without meaning too. Poor guy, his Vincent had a hard time around woman who dressed so indecent.)

Upon entering he heard the soft voice of Denzel and sped up his steps.

The teenager flashed his eyes upon his entrance and Cloud was pleased at the relief flooding on the teens face.

He was 12 but Cloud knew he was more or less a teenager already. Thankfully, Denzel seemed above the whole rebellious teen phase.

"Cloud!" The boy launched himself into the blonde's arms and nearly knocked them both down. Cloud was sourly reminded how careless he had been fighting earlier. He could feel a few gashes but he knew they were healing fine.

"Oh wow, you're awake! Jeez Cloud!" And just like that Denzel reverted back to his eight year old self. Cloud slowly distanced the brunet, giving a small smile and hanging his towel on a nearby countertop.

"Alright, no beating around the bush. What on earth did you tell Vincent?"

Said man was hanging nearby in the shadows, watching them interact curiously. Denzel nervously looked around, as if asking if that was safe to say with Vincent still around.  
Cloud knew Vincent well from their own time, he knew for a fact Vincent did not like being tricked or even kept out of the loop. It never ended well.

"Denz."

The boy sighed, looking up with puppy dog eyes. It sourly reminded him of Zack and he scowled at the teen for doing it without realizing it. "Well, I said that ShinRa is after us. And-and well that they had you for a long time. That you were hurt and they tried to sweep you under the rug-"

In Vincent hearing, "ShinRa wants us dead because we are escaped test subjects oh, and the Turks are after us."

For some reason he had the feeling Denzel knew exactly what he had said to Vince.

"Is that a lie?" The man spoke, finally emerging from the shadows. There was a shadow in his eyes that made Cloud nearly cringe.

"There's truth in it. But it's more difficult to explain in that." He felt self-conscious, remembering the pale scars across his skin from his time with Hojo. "I wasn't infused with mako willingly."

He turned his blue gaze to Vincent, matching the stare with his own shadows. "Denzel was one of the unfortunate ones. From where we are from, at least. You haven't been out in twenty years? Wait, what day is it?"

He stopped mid speech to look at Denzel curiously. The kid rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, that's kinda what I wanted to tell you. I went into town an uh, accidentally made a lady fall and break her leg."

"You _what?_ "

Funnily enough that had come from Vincent. Cloud looked at the other with raised eyebrows in surprise.

Denzel winced. "I swear I didn't do anything on purpose! She kind of walked in and uh-"

"Sloppy. I _warned_ you."

"I know, I know! But she popped out of nowhere! I heard she was leaving for the day! How was I supposed to know she forgot her scarf?"

"I should have gone."

Cloud broke out in a grin at the bickering. He wasn't sure how long the two had been together but it had been enough for Vincent to feel protective over the young teen.

It still didn't answer his question though. "Who was it?"

"Er, uh, Mrs. Claudia Strife."

Cloud couldn't hide the wince at that. But it did bring up other questions. If they were back in time, a time where his mom was still alive, where was he?

Denzel seemed to have noticed that since he smiled shyly. "She uh, has a son who left about six months ago to join Soldier. She received a call from him about two days ago."

Oh. Oh that was worse. "Cloud Strife?"

And if Denzel made the trip from Junon to Nibelheim they had come here for longer than 2 days. Which meant two Cloud Strife's existed.

And then it clicked into place.

"Are you _fucking-!"_

He broke off when Vincent looked curious and disapprovingly at Denzel. Well, no need to get hung up over it. There was a reason he was a girl, he now knew the reason why and that was at least something.

"Okay my bad luck aside. I want to know what exactly you know about Jenova." He turned his gaze to Vincent who suddenly looked doubtful of their intrusion.

"Not much. What does that have to do with anything?"

Well, he decided to pull the Band-Aid off. "My name is Cloud Strife. I'm 28 years old and suffer from bad fucking luck. To make things simpler, I was infused with mako for a purpose, but I ended up turning it against... Them? I will be honest, ShinRa is not after us because they still have no idea we exist. But... I happen to know a lot of dirty secrets that if they were released to the public ShinRa would find a very angry mob. Human experimentation is just one of them."

Vincent's eyes darkened as he took in both of their forms. "I don't understand how they do not know you exist."

"Well uh, it's because we technically don't exist." Denzel put in, giving a small smile to Cloud. "I've been looking into it since we got here. Cloud Strife, the son of Claudia Strife exists already. He's 14 years old. Cloud Strife, my mom, she uh-" he cringed at Cloud's spitting glare of betrayal. "Well according to everything here, she doesn't exist. Neither do I."

That was a terrible explanation. It was written all over Vincent's face.

Deciding to hell with it he grabbed a chair and sat down, staring Vincent down. "Alright, do you believe in time travel?"

* * *

Cloud dodged the first swipe, body twisting as he hefted his large blade off the ground and met Denzel's head on. He lessened the strength, even with Jenova's cells Denzel didn't have enhanced strength.

"You know, that went better than I thought." Denzel grunted, pushing him back and making a swipe for Cloud's open side. Cloud grunted in approval, easily parrying the blow and going in for another hit. It was good practice, his stance was still sloppy but he was adjusting to the way women held their weight in a fight. Maybe he'd even try to be flexible. Tifa always said being flexible in a fight could be an advantage. He'd have to ask Vincent about that, the guy was a pretty good close combat artist.

Said man was currently combing through the library, processing what Cloud had revealed. He didn't really go into things as deep as he should have but bringing up the most important things, including one Sephiroth, was enough for Vincent to agree. He just wanted to find the proof himself. It was the nicest 'I don't believe you but I'll try' they were gonna get.

"Define better. You're still in trouble. What the hell were you trying to do?" He easily ducked under Denzel's wide swipe and kicked the boy back, sending him sprawling on his back.

Denzel sighed, not bothering to get back up as Cloud stabbed his blade into the ground. He used it to catch his breath, he felt sorely out of shape.

"I wanted to see what happened to you. If it's one thing I learned was not to run into things blind. Aren't you glad I didn't pick up you thoughtlessness?"

He was rewarded with a nearby rock being kicked into his face.

"Okay, okay! I snuck into the house and looked around and try to figure out what we were dealing with. I saw a few pictures and letters from Cloud, by the way, your handwriting is terrible."

"I get better at it, continue."

"Well, when I was there I checked the phone records, turns out your mom writes down calls and messages. Also, turns out her and Cloud have a schedule. You called her at least once every two weeks. The last check in was two days ago and she didn't have anything that says you missed it.

"She kind of, um walked in on me sneaking out the window she fell backwards on the stairs..."

Cloud sighed, wondering if Denzel had somehow inherited his terrible luck. It could be possible, Cloud believed he inherited Zack's terrible luck.

"The townspeople are taking care of her for the moment, but I feel really bad and she was certainly not happy."

Cloud pondered this, standing back up. "Basically the townspeople don't like you? Nothing new there. But I do want to see if she's alright. Last thing I need is having you be the cause of her early death."

It was spoken so casually Denzel sat up with a frown. However, Cloud was more curious on how to go about apologizing and not being seen. He had the same features as the woman's son, they were going to look way too like. Maybe twins if the younger Cloud was older.

The thought threw him for a loop, so he stood up straight and shouldered his blade again.

"I also need some new clothes. And, uh-" he sighed, no way was he telling Denzel that breasts were an annoyance in a fight. Maybe he should have listened to Tifa explain her fighting style a little more.

"Oh. You want to know everything about how I got here?" Denzel said, forgetting his frown and grinning as he stood up again. Cloud gave a nod, curious with his behavior.

"Well, I made some sailor friends, and got some Soldiers to help us out as well. Then I dropped off Fenrir in rocket town!"

As Denzel talked on Cloud came to slow conclusion his son was a lot more manipulative then he thought. But really, who'd have thought sweet innocent Denzel had the makings of a Turk. He cringed, thinking back on the fact that Vincent and the other Turks saw it before and never bothered to let him know. Now that he was really thinking about it he realized they did that on purpose.

Oh he would kick their asses if he was back over there.

He snapped to attention when a familiar name left Denzel's lips, one Denzel would not have learned from anyone but well, Cloud.

Angeal Hewley.

"Back up. Angeal, how do you know him?"

Denzel looked up in surprise at the inquiry. "Well, when I reached Costa De Sol the innkeeper got worried and asked for Soldier to help us get out or something. Angeal helped us out, his student too. You uh, kind of tossed his student around a few times."

"Denzel, you _did not_ con two soldiers."

"Hey! You were out of it and there was no way I would have made it to Nibelheim without then."

Cloud moaned, keeping in a face palm.

Wait. His student.

 _Zack...?_

Something twisted in his throat, memories of his own personal savior and mental twisting in his mind. Zack was alive and well, an ache of relief floored him and he nearly fell over at the feeling. Denzel hadn't known the connection but he explained Zack Fair plain enough. It sent Cloud's world into a flurry of lights.  
He bent at the waist, extending a hand for Denzel to grab before hauling him up.

"Denzel. If what's going on is real... Then... That means we can change it?" He kept his tone careful, he felt weak for a moment and that wasn't what he wanted to show Denzel.

The teen merely smiled up at Cloud, understanding in his light eyes. "Well duh, you're not just gonna let history repeat itself, are you, Cloud?"

No. No he would not. Jaw set he thought bitterly of the lives lost and all the sacrifices made to ensure the safety of the planet. No, he would not let it repeat itself.

"Come on. Vincent should hear this." He turned, hearing the small giggle from Denzel but ignoring it in favor of coming up with plans.

He would find out how the hell they would stop ShinRa, stop Sephiroth and save the world.

And thus, Operation kick butt and save the world was thrown into motion.


	4. It's a hell of a butterfly effect

**A/N: When I first started writing this chapter a few months back I realized I was in too deep with this plot. This chapter started to unravel all the secrets while giving foreshadowing and introducing new main characters for the series. This is also where I have decided to place a notice. Between the two Cloud's introduced, I will be keeping the younger Cloud with his name as Cloud. I hope you continue to like this story.**

 **I do not own any characters used in this story, it is all purely fanmade.**

 **Thanks for favorting and following! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the progress of this story!**

* * *

Cloud Strife, age 14 jerked upright in bed, nearly smashing his face onto the top bunk.

He breathed heavily, hands clenching the bed sheet on his body in order to make sure he was still physically in his bunk.

Right, his bunk at ShinRa.

He looked around at the darkness, glad that none of his other bunk mates had woken up. He ran a hand through his hair, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the feeling of sweat and oil. He needed a good bath. Checking the clock on the wall he wasn't due to wake up for another two hours. He collapsed onto his bunk again, breathing heavily and trying to calm his racing heart. He feared going to sleep again. Scared that closing his eyes would take him back to the stupid nightmares he was having. It was terrifying.

Closing his eyes meant seeing the fire and being swallowed by emotions he couldn't stand. It wasn't like he could explain he dreamed of his family dying, of Tifa dying. Heck, he couldn't say anything because of who it was killing them!

He shoved the thoughts aside, annoyed immensely. He didn't enjoy the physical feeling that came from the dreams, exhaustion and a weird tingle.

Well, whatever. They were just dreams. His mom was safe at home, tending to a garden that would never grow and Tifa was having her lessons to become a better fighter.

And he was here, trying to get stronger as well. To become something.

To become a _Hero_.

It didn't feel so great anymore, something twisted in his gut and the word felt tainted. He sighed, laying a hand over his eyes and deciding to focus inward on his breathing.

He was silent for probably a few minutes before the door was opened and someone wandered in.

He blinked, pulling his arm away to stare at who entered.

He recognized the person as his Sargent and sat up to wake the others but was stopped by a hand.

"At ease, Cadet. Follow me outside." He spoke softly, surprising considering that he spent a lot of time yelling at the Cadets.

A little shy at being in his sleepwear without shoes he ducked his head a bit before following the man outside.

The door was shut as his Sargent shuffled awkwardly in the empty corridor. "We got a call early tonight after hours from the mayor of your town. Apparently your mother was attacked and suffered a leg injury."

What.

"Don't worry. The mayor said she was fine but wouldn't be walking anytime soon. There's another reason I called you out. I think you should take some leave."

Cloud's head was spinning, he didn't understand what was going. He was still trying to wrap around his mother being hurt.

"I gotta be honest kid. Ya don't have what it takes for Soldier. I can transfer you to the infantry at this point. You're barely meeting marks and the other commanders know you won't pass the exam this year. You had applied to be tested next year and sure it's a few months off but I'm gonna be honest. I don't think you'll make it."

The knife had been stabbed into his chest and twisted.

"I can get you a month leave and come back to ShinRa with your decision."

It was almost strange how everything fell apart in minutes. He was aware of numbly agreeing before heading back to his bunk and just lying there.

For some reason the feeling of hurt and pain and rejection was numbed by the feeling of soft acceptance.

Closing his eyes he could hear a soft voice whispering words of secrets. The voice was gruff, rough but female.

* * *

"What? Why?!"

"Because I said so. Stop complaining and cough it up."

Denzel shot a look to Vincent, as if asking the man to help. The gunman merely spared the other a deadpanned gaze before turning back to his book.

"Don't even think he's gonna help you. You got yourself into this shit. Hand over my materia."

Denzel pouted, eerily resembling Zack Fair when he got his cookie taken away. Cloud ignored it in favor of out stretching a hand and waiting for the fire materia to be placed there. He wasn't stupid, he may have been out of it but he was aware of his materia and which ones were in his specific slots.

His bracer also had a materia that was missing. A thunder materia and with a scathing look Denzel coughed it up.

They were stationed in the library, having bugged Vincent the moment their training was done. They had a pretty through plan in the works. Well, mainly their main objectives that helped Vincent pieced together something Turk like.

Said plan was on the table written in Cloud's neat scrawl. Constantly having to write stuff down for deliveries helped improve his chicken scratch for writing. After a few botched deliveries he put himself to the task to make it eligible. He remembered how Tifa would giggle and laugh when Marlene joined him and scolded him for making mistakes in his loops and words.

He brushed the thought aside as all the materia was finally given to him. He was a bit upset at losing the summons but then thought of how much Yuffie must have loved the thought of gaining them.

He slotted the thunder and fire into their preferred locations and sat back on top of the desk. He didn't enjoy being in ShinRa mansion but it was a good place to hide out until they gathered their bearings.

"Okay, here's our main targets. Jenova, Hojo, and ShinRa." Cloud hummed in thought, picking up a pen and tapping it against the wood. He sparred a glance to Vincent who was reading over one of the many books. "I'd like to add Sephiroth but-"

"No. You said Lucretia's son was poisoned by Jenova. If that's the case I want to..." Vincent started strong but at the end there was a twist in his eyes that the blonde knew well.

Cloud nodded, disgruntled at the thought of letting his arch nemesis live but knew Vincent was passionate when things came to Lucretia.

A sudden thought sprung in his mind and he froze up a bit. Denzel noticed and peeked forward as Cloud scrawled one more factor they were missing.

 _'Lucretia's cave.'_

The thought made him aware that Vincent would feel betrayed if they kept that piece of information. Cloud remembered visiting the place once and Lucretia had only encouraged Vincent to defeat Sephiroth. After that only the fragments of her memories remained.

Ah. He forgot deep ground and Kadaj. He jotted down the names again, warily looking at the silent man who was hunting through Project S files.

"Vincent. I want to know if you would cooperate with us." His heart fluttered at the words. It felt strange questioning the man's loyalty. Vincent had always been loyal to Cloud, their friendship having tightened after Denzel took a shine to the Turk. _(He was still sour the Turks tried to turn his son into one of them.)_

Vincent closed the book, dog earring the page and placing it on the table in front of him. "Your story had a lot of holes in it. I wouldn't have bothered to listen to a word of it if... Chaos hadn't inquired about your presence."

The brought Cloud's attention. Chaos was a pesky thing, up until the deep ground incident Vincent always stayed away due to the monsters influence. Cloud's blades, made of the weapon's body, seemed to irk Chaos in the bad way. After Chaos returned to the planet it was known that Cloud was the one to get Vincent's demons in order. Only if Vincent was looking pretty terrible. After a few incidents the demons stayed hidden, it amused all of Avalanche.

"He claims this is a good look for you."

Cloud couldn't hold back the snarl on his lips. "I never liked him. He never liked me."

Vincent closed his eyes, nodding and understanding. Though they had skidded around the details of Cloud's gender. For now Chaos had no real basis.

"We have a common goal. I want Hojo dead by my hand. I also want to let Sephiroth know of his origins. It's the least I can do..."

With a heavy heart Cloud grabbed their operations paper and passed it to the man.

"There are a few things I know that you let me learn in our time."

The red eyes glared straight at him, Denzel flinched and for a moment Cloud was aware that this Vincent would not hesitate to hurt either of them.

That was the only reason he glared back. Vincent, friend or not, would not hurt a hair on Denzel's head.  
He wasn't sure what he did to gain the reaction in Vincent's eyes.

There was rage but then a flash of... Fondness?

Denzel shuffled and Cloud broke his look for a moment.

"I am willing to share the information. I just want to know if you are willing to help us out with all this. Or want in."

Vincent backed down for a moment but there was an irk of anger. "I want to know about this first."

Cloud held in a sigh, turning on the table and leaning forward to write down directions on the slip of paper. "Lucretia is like you in a way. She... Wasn't safe from Jenova when she started the S project. She got sick, I believe and Jenova used that as an in. So, she sealed herself away. This... This is where we found her."

Vincent was immediately up and moving but before he could even make it out Denzel had suddenly reached forward and snagged the cape. It startled both of the adults that Denzel had reacted so quickly.

"Same as Cloud. How are you a Turk?" Denzel hissed before digging through his pockets and holding out a slick black device. "Here. It's a cell phone. Cloud's number is in there. Call us with your decision, okay? If you don't want to help, that's fine too. Just let us know you're okay."

Cloud felt his heart ache, he grabbed another free sheet of paper, not wanting to see what kind of look Vincent was giving him.

"And if you get into trouble Cloud'll come save you."

At this Cloud cracked a grin, though it looked just a bit bitter. Save? Save Vincent? He could barely save anyone else.

The blond looked up, meeting red steady eyes. "We'll be in Nibelheim for a little while longer. I'll work out a plan and try to figure things out."

There was a nod and the man took the cellphone before leaving the both of them in the library.  
Denzel let out a huge sigh. "We just lost Vincent. Why'd you do that?"

Cloud shook his head, writing down all the relevant information on the piece of paper he had stolen from a notebook. "Everyone deserves to know the truth. They might not like it... But it'll help in the long run."

The brunet boy didn't answer, looking at the door Vincent disappeared through before joining the blonde. "Hey Cloud. Why didn't you ever get together with Tifa?"

Now that was an unexpected question. He jerked his head to the teenager, raising his eyebrow in silent inquiry. Denzel gave a large grin, grabbing a seat and sitting down. "I was just thinking. You and Tifa lived together and I know you guys kissed. I was wondering why Vincent never got with the Lucretia lady and wondered-"

"It's complicated Denzel. Not just for me and Tifa but even more for Vincent. Tifa... Tifa wanted something I couldn't give her. I love her, don't think I don't. But something's I just can't... Do."

She wanted to get married. She wanted silly vows and wedding rings. She didn't care that Cloud didn't enjoy sharing a bed, she didn't care that Cloud was as reserved as a wall when it concerned intimate acts. She wanted him and his last name. It just twisted him in the wrong way at the thought. He loved Tifa, loved her like no other. He appreciated her, her strong will and her beauty. Tifa Lockhart was everything.

But he couldn't give himself a way. A damaged thing that he was, how could he ever be enough for sweet beautiful Tifa? He knew she wouldn't have cared, she would have hugged him and shooed the worries away but it would never go away. It was like a sickness rotting his brain. His memories were already terrible enough, he couldn't take much and just thinking of offering that to Tifa would break him.

She didn't have the patience to give him time to accept the thought; he knew she meant well but it was hardly what he wanted to be rushed into. There was always that possibility that they would never ever be intimate. He saw it every time he pushed her away when her hands wandered, the way her eyes grew just a little more worried when he made no sexual advances.

She was scared and thought marriage would be the perfect way to tie everything together. She just didn't understand he couldn't, not just yet.

Now thinking of his new situation he wasn't sure if he would ever find a partner, he wasn't even sure about anything with this... Body. The thought made him shudder before he decided finding a partner was the least of his worries.

They finished up their planning in silence before Cloud got to his feet and tucked the paper into his back pocket. "Well, first things first, we apologize for what you did. Come on, I have to find something to wear."

After searching the upper levels all they came up with was a moth eaten black bed sheet. Cloud wrapped it around his shoulders, using his harness to keep it in place before he adjusted one end of the sheet to make it into a hood of sorts.

"Well... It's not terrible and it passes in covering your face. Are you going to wear your goggles?"

Cloud scowled, the sheet smelled as old as it probably was with layers of dirt. Well, they would have to make due for now.

Prepared Cloud attached the main blade of First Tsuguri on his back along with another smaller one before making his way downstairs to meet up with his son.

Denzel looked nervous, fingering the bracer that had a cure on it tightly.

A little awkward but understanding Cloud ruffled the teens hair. "Don't worry. Duck your head and apologize, you might even get a chance to cure her if she stands by and listen."

With that thought they both gathered their wits and walked into town.

It was strange, he had been to Nibelheim only a handful of times after it had been burned down. This time it still felt foreign even if he knew it housed faces he once remembered. Being faced with a firm slap in the face that they were in fact in the past was a bit hard but he felt fine. Years of healing with Tifa and the kids made up for this moment. Though a small piece of him wondered if that was really what had made him prepared for that moment. He felt at ease, something in his soul was soft and comforting.

He still took the back streets to hide from prying eyes though.

The Strife home was a little farther from the village. The home had been built on short notice since the Strife family had been one of the last few villagers to move in.

But it was still close enough to hear a scream of pain if needed. Which probably really helped out in this moment.

Walking up to the familiar house he gazed at the gate, the small playground made out of cheap wood and the garden he remembered his mom constantly trying to grow stuff from.

Of course there were things he didn't recognize, probably lost in the mako. There was cracks in the wall, probably from being hit and faintly he could see the tracks of probably a wheelbarrow being dragged in the ground. He ignored it, opening up the gate and waiting for Denzel to walk through before coming inside himself.

Once at the door he knocked a few times.

"Mrs. Strife? May I come in?" He knew the woman wouldn't be able to get up herself and he had no intentions of giving the woman an even bigger scare then Denzel had. Seriously, what was the kid thinking trying to leave from the second floor?

"Who is it?" The voice was soft and tired but feminine.

At the inquiry for a name Cloud froze up. He couldn't just go saying he was Cloud to his own mother. Well past mother. Whatever.

"Valentine. Say you're Valentine." Denzel hissed and rather than questioning it he went with it.

"Valentine. I wanted to discuss something with you. Will it be alright for me to come in?" His manners were spot on that even Denzel was giving him a look. You couldn't just not be polite to Mrs. Strife, the woman was as soft as cake and Cloud had no intention of being rude to such a woman.

"The doors open, Hun."

So, with a bit of his dignity intact for being called by a girl name he turned the door knob and walked in. His eyes scanned the area for the closest room before he moved, one hand firmly on Denzel's shoulder.  
Seeing her made him lose his breath. She was all blonde curls and beautiful blue eyes, she was in a blue evening gown with one leg wrapped up and propped up on a pillow. She seemed to have been going through letters before they entered. He watched her eyes go from curious to angry.

Denzel visibly flinched at the look at Cloud tightened his hold.

"I am very sorry for what happened. My son came to apologize to you. If there is anything we can do to compensate we will." Cloud kept his voice firm, jerking Denzel forward till he bowed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Strife."

They both waited for the woman's verdict that even Cloud was getting nervous.

"Why, pray tell, was your son in my home? Where were you? I certainly hope you didn't raise him like that."

Cloud gave a polite smile, one that only Denzel saw and was amused at the cold sweat that broke out on his forehead. "Denzel had taken up a nasty habit I still haven't gotten out of him. I apologize, the reason he snuck in was because I fell ill. I was exactly coherent till yesterday. Rest assured he will be getting a punishment."

The glare he sent to the brunet seemed to be enough for the blonde woman. It also seemed that offering he was sick was a twisted bonus for them both. Cloud was always a persuasive person.

"Well, I certainly can't keep much of a grudge. What was that of compensating me? I certainly am hungry. I hope you can cook."

Well damn, seems like his mother had the makings of a manipulative woman.

* * *

A trickle, a trickle was all it took that sent her motions into focus. She could see, she could see through the eyes of her children. She could feel her own awareness and as she looked at the feeble human working about with her cells she got to work.

A trickle, a small trickle that the blasted planet could not smoother and hide from her.

A blonde woman, seen in the eyes of her child. A small child with her cells that she could not see through.

The woman, the woman she was twisted of caressing and striking down.

After all, the woman was a menace to her plans.

"Sons... My sons..." She whispered, a siren call for the scientist to speed up his work. "Sons... Bring my sons..."

He would never notice he was nothing more than a pathetic pawn in creating her weapons.

Her precious, precious, children.


	5. The funny thing about two Clouds

**A/N: Welcome to chapter five. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or liked this story. I know, it's a lot of talking and such but I am not very good with action or fighting scenes. Sometimes I will skim through it. However, everything has a meaning. I put foreshadowing and sometimes symbols into my work. I don't know why, it just happens. I am currently writing chapter nine. At this point, updates will be slow again due to the fact I want to be at least five or so chapters ahead.**

 **I would really like it if someone could be my beta of sorts. Sometimes (Usually at midnight) I write out something but I'm not sure if it works with the characters or the FFVII universe. Anyone interested? I usually type up the chapters at like 2 AM because I have weird writing hours.**

 **Also, question I want to ask is if you would like to see Fem Cloud refer to himself as a she. At the moment I'm switching back and forth. In about a chapter Denzel will refer to fem Cloud by his new alias Skye and by her. Eventually I will have FemCloud refer to himself as a she but im not sure how soon I should make it. Basically I jump back and forth. Sorry for the confusion this chapter, alias comes in next chapter.**

 **Thank you and please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

Denzel watched as Cloud made his way around the kitchen, only pausing to take off his goggles. After about five days of working for Mrs. Strife Denzel was pretty certain they now had a schedule. It was easy to fall into mundane tasks and easy talk of Mrs. Strife.

But Denzel knew they were only here until Cloud got stable footing and to see if Vincent would ever call them back. With some help from Mrs. Strife they described their situation, surprised the woman had thrown them clothes and different items they sorely needed. Cloud just never removed his hood, being extremely similar to the woman's son and the woman herself they agreed that was the easiest way.

Cloud was in charge of cooking, he helped Tifa run the bar enough times to cook decently. He only got better in performing the task which was a plus for Denzel who would have to rely on Cloud's cooking. Denzel became the woman's walker. If she needed to go somewhere he helped take her around. Cloud had helped reset the woman's leg and cast a cure but it still left the bone healing. He advised staying off of it until Cloud was certain she wouldn't break it again.

This morning was no different. Cloud was cooking; Mrs. Strife was reading from her book on different Nibelwolves.

Denzel was seated in the kitchen, wearing some clothes Mrs. Strife gave him that had belonged to her son. In his hands was a book but he wasn't exactly focused on. He was more concerned with the strange uneasy feeling in his gut. He wasn't sure why but he knew something was going to happen that would break their peace really fast.

They still slept at the manor, Cloud had made one of the rooms livable and they shared a bed. None of them ever talked about Cloud's body change. It was obvious the blonde still referred to himself as a he even though he was obviously a she. Cloud had said it was a mindset. He didn't care how he looked, he still saw himself as a male.

Denzel didn't care either but he still saw the way Cloud shook himself up when he grasped his chest, irritated at the, well, boobs.

Cloud wasn't completely okay with it, he still had trouble in the restroom and showering but he continued on. Denzel would applaud him for that.

His feeling grew and he put down the book, noticing his mother's look but didn't comment.

Then, as if to prove the brunet teen right there was a timid knock on the door before the knob twisted and opened. "Ma?"

The color drained from both their faces as Denzel snapped up and Cloud cursed as he nicked himself with the knife he was using to cut up some vegetables.

"Go." Cloud hissed, shoeing Denzel to help Mrs. Strife up and not scare who they prayed wasn't at the door.

Denzel and Cloud seemed to have forgotten that crossing into the living room meant crossing the front door. Denzel rushed only to pause when he caught side of large blue eyes belonging to one Cloud Strife.  
This Cloud was obviously younger, he was wearing a uniform Denzel recognized as an infantry man. There was a rifle over one shoulder and his blond locks were cut trim and short.

But above all this Cloud was nothing like his mother but at the same time they were identical. The wide blue eyes narrowed and Denzel flushed, giving a nervous grin.

"Denzel! Help me up!"

"Y-Yes!" He turned, thanking Mrs. Strife for helping him out of that as he quickly helped pull her to her feet. She placed all her weight on him and the shuffle of the younger Cloud was heard as he entered the living room.

"Ma? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Oh, my baby." She held out her arms, amused as Cloud ducked his head and returned the hug.

And thus, the awkwardness returned.

Once the reunion was done both of the teenagers helped the woman sit back down.

"I heard you were attacked. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I even managed to hire myself some lovely servants. I'm sure Mrs. Valentine will make her way over here soon. Now, what on earth are you doing here? I'm amazed they let you visit."

There was hesitance in Cloud's eyes, something Denzel narrowed in on. Something felt off...

"Yeah, I took a vacation. I've been a little stressed lately and it messed with my performance."

Mrs. Strife sighed, cupping his cheek like a mother would. Denzel stood awkwardly, wanting to disappear into the kitchen.

Cloud paused to look up, eyes catching something on the wall. Denzel was confused when recognition and alarm flashed in his eyes. "Ma, whose blade is that?"  
The blonde woman turned to First Tsurugi that was placed by the wall. Denzel was alarmed Cloud had recognized it. That shouldn't have been possible. "Mrs. Valentine is a warrior. She was out looking for a job as a mercenary when she fell ill. Her son here tried to find some help and gave me a scare. They've stayed to come take care of me until Denzel's father returns from a job he had out in the mountains."

Cloud blinked, gaze becoming aware again. "Oh? Do they live in town?"

Mrs. Strife shook her head, scolding the young blonde. "They're both in this house, don't be rude, Cloud."

As they talked lightly Denzel turned to find his Cloud.

What he found made his heart jump into his throat. "Mom!"

Cloud was clutching the edge of the counter, hand dyed in blood while the other held her head. Denzel was by her side in an instant, one hand on her shoulder as she looked at him with bright mako eyes.

"Cloud, you okay?"

His mind was still crystal smooth in his panic and it made the woman crack a smile. "Fine, headache."  
Footsteps were heard and they both looked up to see a very pale Cloud. They locked eyes and even Denzel felt the weird atmosphere now in the room.

His mother shook her head, standing and releasing the blade she had been gripping. "I'm fine. I'll be fine." She rephrased the questions after seeing Denzel's doubtful look. "Go help Cloud trust us. Isn't that right?"

The teen flushed, even Denzel was amused at the color he turned before the two teens turned and left the room.

Denzel failed to realize the way the teenager Cloud was clutching his hand, shaking lightly.

* * *

 _"I'm so sorry..."_

Her voice continuously whispered in his head, breaking through barriers he would have liked to keep up. It was strange, how years after falling victim to this woman's clutches that he was still unable to fully face her. She left his heart heavy.

A love that could have been but was destroyed before it could truly start.

He didn't know this Lucretia. He didn't know the Lucretia who slept blissfully unaware, so beautiful in her eternal slumber.

He would never match up to that beauty and it made himself feel more tainted than ever before.  
 _"Sephiroth... My baby... Please..."_

He felt Chaos stir, the squirming under his skin making him gasp, kneeling in front of the beautiful, beautiful Lucretia.

He could see her smile, the way her entire face lit up. The way she had once caressed him, brown hair tangling in his own clumsy yet experienced fingers.

Back before his body was tainted, before his body was-

 _"Vincent... I'm so sorry."_ There was sorrow in her tone and he snapped up, holding a hand to touch the crystal but stopping just before he made contact.

Why was she sorry? What had she done? He was the one who had failed to protect her and her unborn child. He sat back and watched Hojo inject her with needles, saw her grow with a child yet always bore a grim sadness he couldn't understand.

Then when he finally tried he failed. A gunshot to his chest and his life as a human had ended.

 _"It's all my fault..."_

"No." He could barely speak another word, the whisper of her voice was too much.

This woman, delicate and strong, groveling for forgiveness as if he could give it.

He couldn't forgive something that was his fault. Why did she not understand that?

 ** _Why do you think you lived, vessel?_**

He paused at the words, fingers lightly touching the mako crystal. A sting of pain was all he felt that was all too bittersweet when Lucretia was involved.

 ** _Who do you think put me inside you?_**

 _"I'm so sorry... I never meant... To hurt you."_

And his own heart had clenched. Lucretia had always been a scientist at heart. Was he just another experiment in her quest for knowledge?

No. No that couldn't be. Not this woman. She was always different, always smiling and always happy. Even if she had worked with his father and hid it from him he didn't mind. He could forgive her for small mistakes.

Was this why she was asking for forgiveness?

 _"Don't... Don't let her have my son..."_

A request. In his half broken mind he could only obey. A request from Lucretia was one he would always take on.

 _"The calamity... She knows..."_

"I will keep him safe. Rest, Lucretia."

Her name, it always sounded beautiful, even coming from his tainted mouth.

There was a sigh, a soft one that reminded him of when she had gotten her way. Oh, he loved her, loved her so much.

 ** _Not much of a woman,_** Chaos hissed, **_the guardian of the planet should serve a suitable partner._**

Chaos stirred and hummed, a deep feeling of almost gleeful bliss as he clambered around on his own thoughts that Vincent could not search through.

He looked back at Lucretia he remembered the soft words from the blonde warrior.

 _"All... I want is to keep my family safe. But I will get rid of her, the calamity. That's my first objective. She is a threat to my family and friends."_

Hmm... Seems the young woman knew they would have common goals.

"I will be back." He turned from her, leaving and still hearing the soft whispers of _'I'm sorry.'_ He released a breath, heart twisting and stomach churning. "I'm sorry, Lucretia."

The soft whispered abruptly stopped and he quickly ran off, searching for signal to contact the young woman of his decision.

* * *

 _The nightmare was the same. The smoke in his lungs and the screams of his mother. He never understood the ending. All he remembered was the hate towards a man he idolized._

 _This time when the smoke faded he heard the same female voice. It was rough, hoarse but still sweet.  
Usually the voice had pointless whispers he couldn't understand but now he could. He wasn't sure why.  
He still felt heavy from the flames, he was covered in blood holding a sword he didn't recognize but looked just like First Class Angeal Hewely's blade._

 _Standing directly in front of him was a small figure, they were kneeled inside a meadow of flowers.  
On closer inspection he caught sight of the strangest black garb on the person. They had blonde spiked hair that looked eerily like his own only longer and curled at the ends by their shoulders._

 _It was strange, he felt the person was a female but the sense of male in his mind was hard to sift through._

 _"We'll be alright. Denzel will be fine."_

 _The voice tickled at his memory, trying to shove a memory through but he only pressed forward.  
When he was close enough he stepped in the flowers causing bright mako blue eyes to gaze at him._

 _It clicked in that instant. Mrs. Valentine, the robed woman who was looking over his mother._

 _The image was shattered in an instant as he was flung back, slamming against an imaginary barrier._

 _"Memories are a place you shouldn't wander Cloud. You should know better." A voice was scolding him, light and teasing._

 _He felt the smell of dirt and flowers lift to his nostrils and he became aware of booted feet by his side. For some reason he couldn't move to look up at her._

 _"You don't realize it but you're unconsciously reaching out to Cloud that you're taking memories that don't belong to you. Don't worry, it'll make sense soon."_

 _Arms wrapped around him, brown hair tickling his cheek._

 _"I won't be here for very long, but I think you deserve to be happy. The both of you! Can you make that happen? For me?"_

 _Her voice trembled his soul, a part of him yearning for her and the other bewildered because he had no idea what was even going on._

 _"I believe in you."_

He jolted upright in bed, breathing heavily as he wiped at his forehead and his eyes. This wasn't fair, he had no idea what was even going on. He looked around, quickly recognizing his room from Nibelheim and relaxing.

He came back here to take care of his mom but was that really the reason? He had been told he would never accomplish his dream, even if he refused to believe it his heart was accepting it. That wasn't his place... Right?

He shook his head. Of course it was his place. It was what he always wanted in his life. To be a first class soldier to protect Tifa, to prove himself as something more than just the bastard child.

 _"I believe in you."_

The words warmed his aching heart. What did he want? What was he supposed to do? The Sargent had said he had time to decide but he knew everyone already accepted he was going to flunk out and just become cannon fodder.

He clenched his bed sheets before throwing them off and quickly grabbing clothes to get dressed in.  
It was barely a day in and the nightmares made it near impossible to sleep. The dream was fuzzy and he blushed thinking that he dreamed of a blonde woman that sounded like Mrs. Valentine.

After getting dressed he slung his rifle over one shoulder (mostly out of habit) and made his way out into the cold morning air. The sun hadn't risen yet and from the looks of it he had a few hours before anyone even dared to wake up. Wow, just his luck.

Disgruntled he headed to the woods. He spent most of his time up there, finding empty spots and siting in trees while imagining leaving Nibelheim forever.

The memory was bittersweet. He quickly took off to the familiar trails and climbed the first tree with proper foot holding. He could see Nibelheim and the dark mountains but nothing more. Once angled on a branch nearest to the trunk he slipped off his rifle, checking the safety before hanging it beside him.  
Then he let out a sigh and tried to reclaim his thoughts.

He couldn't tell his Ma about the dreams, there was nothing she could do and it would only worry her. The people caring for his mother had said she worried about him a lot already. He clenched himself tighter.

What did it mean to be a Soldier? If someone said he couldn't make it, would he truly not be able to make it? His dreams of being a hero, of being able to be known like Sephiroth, did it even matter? Sure he wasn't exactly strong or adept at well, anything, but he had the will to keep going.

He made it this far only to be stopped... Was this an obstacle or just a sign that he would never make it?

He pondered, staring out into the horizon until light poured out and sunrise came.

He wasn't sure when exactly he had dozed off but he heard someone calling his voice.

Sleepy, he looked down to see green blue eyes staring at him intently. His body felt stiff from sitting in the same position for too long, his neck was going to be sore tomorrow, that was for sure.

His mind slowly processed it was Denzel looking up at him. He had on a jacket, he probably wasn't used to Nibelheim's cold weather. Cloud had been gone for six months but he was still used to it. Guess growing up in the mountains was good for something.

Denzel smiled, a lazy sort of grin that looked out of place for their awkward meeting yesterday.

Apparently Mrs. Valentine was feeling ill so Denzel took her home on his Ma's insistence. If his Ma cared about them they couldn't be that bad.

"You're gonna get sick if you stay there. Mrs. Strife has been worried sick."

Ah, crap. He looked upwards quickly, grumbling under his breath that it was probably around noon already. He slept longer then he thought he would have.

Though he felt a little more refreshed, that had been the first time the nightmares had not appeared.

He slung the rifle over one shoulder, taking careful steps and slipping off the tree in an almost graceful manner. Looking over his shoulder Denzel stared at him strangely.

"What?" The blonde said nervously, that look was making him uneasy.

Denzel slowly let out a wide grin, shuffling a bag of what looked like wood over one shoulder. "Nothing. Just that was really cool. You can climb pretty well."

He felt the flush burning under his skin. It was a strange compliment but a compliment none the same. "Not really, I don't really have upper body strength."

Push-ups were his worst enemy. Thankfully, he was a bit better than others at the task. He was glad it showed after a few month of constant drills. His arms were a little more toned and firm.

"Well of course not. You aren't gonna exactly get macho fit at your age. Mom always told me it would come in a few years."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, a little curious. His ma had said Mrs. Valentine was a mercenary, obviously she could fight. That brought back the thought of the blade the woman used. It was so familiar he had seen it in his dreams almost constantly. He knew it could be separated into smaller blades and that scared him.

"Is your mom a trainer or something?"

Denzel grinned, "Or something. Mom is really good at fighting. She doesn't like to, only when she's frustrated but she knows her way around a sword. She told me it would take time to get any sort of real improvement. We still train every day so the improvement is really fast. I've been training for about a year or two and I'm pretty adept at fighting with a blade. I do prefer a gun though. What do you think about a gun blade?"

Huh?

"A gun blade? How would that work?"

Denzel gave a mischievous look and Cloud had the distinct feeling he would love where this conversation would lead.

"Well, obviously it'll be a sword but a gun as well. Here, look." The younger teen grabbed a stick nearby, squatting on the ground and waiting for Cloud to join him.

To be honest Cloud never had conversations like these with the others in his bunk. All they bothered with was sex and what girls were the hottest. It made his mountain boy nature blush hotly.

Talking about weapons and common interests to training was a bit of a relief.

Denzel drew into the ground a sword like shape but at the handle made a few adjustments. It wasn't exactly a perfect drawing but Cloud got the main idea. He lay his rifle into the ground and held his hand out for the stick, amazed Denzel felt comfortable as he handed it over automatically.

"It would have a short reach. It would be good for close combat, imagine surprising someone in a fight with a bullet. You would have to make the chamber look less conspicuous. Maybe smaller..."

Denzel hummed in acknowledgement as they traded ideas back and forth. By the end of their talk they had crafted different ways to construct the infamous gun blade. Denzel knew a lot about swords and Cloud had the fine mechanics of guns due to his adept ability in them during training.

"I don't get it, you can't learn all this from ShinRa." Denzel admitted once they committed the image to memory and scribbled it out of existence on the ground.

Cloud paused, looking at the smaller teen for a moment. "Well, Ma really likes guns. When I was younger she taught me how to take it apart and piece it together. She lived in Midgar for a while before meeting my dad and settling down in Nibelheim with me."

He paused, wondering what possessed him to say something so personal to the teen he barely met. He never told any of his bunk mates that, he knew they'd still tease him for not really being that good at his aim as well.

"Well my Ma specializes in swords, the sword she has she made herself. You should check it out when we get back and, ah crap it's late."

With that thought in mind they carried off down the mountain trail. Denzel hadn't judged him at all, merely smiled and offered his own personal information. Cloud was certain the brunet was younger then him but it felt nice to have someone to talk to other then his mom.

He forgot about the worries of his nightmares, merely smiling shyly and enjoying the companionship of the strange boy and his equally strange mother.

* * *

To be fair, Cloud had a lot of shit to deal with in the past.

That's why he didn't understand why Denzel was so fond with his younger self.

Then again Cloud could no longer see any resemblance between the two of them. The fourteen year old was naive, happy and just a little self-loathing. He was innocent and Cloud started to see the kid as another Denzel.

They were only two years apart, currently and after spending a lot of time in the Strife household seeing the blonde teen was routine.

Of course it was still as annoying as heck when Denzel called out the name they shared and the both of them would turn. Denzel had brought it up a few nights ago that they needed to find a name to give to Cloud.

The younger Cloud would stay, well Cloud and wow was this making his head hurt.

Claudia Strife often asked him to remove his robe and after hesitance his goggles but Cloud refused. He feared being sent away by the kind woman.

Then embarrassment came full force when Claudia casually asked what his bust size was.

He had never thought of it before because, well, the thought of a bra and dressing in female clothing still annoyed him. Though he guess it made sense. He was a girl now, there was no way to reverse it. Now if he could actually accept that reference in his mind that would be perfect.

He casually told her he didn't know and she stared at him so intently before sighing in despair.

 _"You youngsters having such perky breasts I'm jealous! Not to mention those curves of yours. I've seen them, don't give me that look! Why on earth won't you show it off? Your husband is damn lucky."_

Having a girl talk with his mother. Never thought he'd see the day. Can't say he saw it coming either. He went home in a red hot mess when he was rewarded with the fact he had C-cup breasts.

It was two days after that incident that he received a call from their missing party. Wow, two weeks, maybe even three. Vincent was taking his time.

"Hello?" He slipped away from the other three, finding connection outside instead of inside.

 _"I decided to come with you. I... I want to keep him safe."_

Straight to the point as always.

"It's not gonna be easy. ShinRa is in the height of their power right now."

 _"It never is when ShinRa is involved. I will be moving back to you soon to have proper planning done in order to stop the calamity."_

Cloud paused, narrowing his eyes while still looking at nothing. "Glad to have your help. Travel safe and we'll discuss more afterwards."

With that the line went dead. So Lucretia spit out information about the calamity. She also firmly believed her child could be saved. Cloud wasn't sure if that could happen. He wasn't sure of the current situation with the silver general. All he knew was the man was currently a war hero and had two friends in ShinRa that had passed away before the Nibelheim incident.

He paused, wait, Genesis was still around in the future. He hadn't bothered to get to know the man.

They instantly hated each other. Apparently Cloud defeating Sephiroth in battle was enough to make Genesis sourly dislike him. Well, whatever, Cloud didn't like flamboyant red heads anyways.

Their stories never got told and now Cloud felt a small feeling of annoyance that he didn't know how the whole crisis came to be.

Back to square one. Find Jenova and burn her. Maybe that will stop Sephiroth's fall into madness.

Returning to the house Denzel and the blonde kid (he needed a name to call him. Maybe he should take Denzel's advice and take a new name. Maybe Zack?) Were preparing to head out. He had to admit he found the blushing blond endearing when he finally had something excited to say. Damn, the kid was growing on him.

"Don't be back late, okay?" He said simply, hearing Denzel's affirmative and Cloud's calling of approval.

Entering he found Claudia reading an atlas, leg extended and wrapped in tight bandages. She looked up with a wolfish grin, closing her book at setting it aside.

"Now, come here Valentine. I thought we should have a talk, woman to woman. Cloud and Denzel really took to each other. I do have to ask. Is he yours?"

Ah. He never really thought of this question before. He took a seat by her, robe open across his hips showing the cargo pants he had picked out from the stock pile of clothes. Not able to lie to the sweet blue eyes he sighed, resigned and disgruntled about it.

"No, we're from uh, Midgar. He lost his parents and I decided to take him in."

Claudia hummed, smiling at him sweetly. "That's a nice thing to do. He's completely in love with you. You're a fantastic mother, Valentine."

Ah, he could've taken the compliment if only the mother piece hadn't been added.

"I'm concerned about having Cloud in ShinRa military. He said he was on leave but he takes off every morning and he looks so pained. It hurts to see my baby like that, you understand?"

Cloud paused, his own heart aching. His mom was the best mom anyone could ask for. Supporting her son's dreams even with her own worries and despairs. It hurt he never got to see his own mother again...

Though he understood. Whenever Denzel was troubled or in some sort of danger Cloud felt nervous all over. Well, if that's what it meant being a parent.

"But... If you're taking such good care of Denzel despite being a mercenary of all things, I'm hoping Cloud will be good as well."

Cloud paused, what was she implying?

"Well, enough of this sappy talk. It's quite uncivilized, not wearing a bra. Up we go. I even asked Tifa for help with this."

Oh god no.

Two hours later Cloud was certain he'd pass out from embarrassment. It was like he was in Wall Street again with Aerith giggling over the curtain in the dressing room. He could hear Claudia humming and chattering excitedly from the closet each time she turned around and he was forced to try on some new article of clothing.

He somehow managed to keep the robe on his head through evasive maneuvers.

She also happily provided him with a bra that apparently Tifa had at one point bought but never used. To be honest he hadn't cared much for undergarments. Sure he knew Tifa had them, she had been pressing him into them for years but it never registered girls wore that stuff all the time.

He had some trouble but remembered how Aerith had taught him to put on the bra and was left in restroom with the robe draped over the shower curtain and Claudia quickly throwing some more clothes at him.

"Did you know I hunted monsters for a living before I settled down for Cloud?"

"What?" He turned sharply, gazing at the skirt that had been handed to him in almost resigned dread. Though his mother knowing how to fight was concerning.

"Yup! Near Junon I had taken up the job. Of course that was before ShinRa ran me out of a job. Who do you think taught Cloud how to shoot?"

Ah well, this information was something he had never thought of. He assumed through ShinRa he knew the insides of a gun. Of course the memory and expertise faded and he no longer exactly recalled how to do those kind of things. To think his mother had a huge influence on him and it had been lost in the mako haze.

He brushed the thoughts away and slipped on the skirt, grabbing his boots and tightening the laces.  
When done he grabbed the makeshift robe and tossed it on before applying his harness over it.

"Hmm. What is taking those boys so long? Dinner will be done soon."

He walked out, perking up at her words and looking out the window to the setting sun.

He told Denzel not to be late. Claudia gushed over his legs, scolding him and making him suffer in embarrassment again before Cloud grew worried and grabbed first Tsuguri. "I'm going out to look for them. Woods aren't exactly the safest place and Cloud didn't take his rifle."

Which was surprising, the kid always had the thing attached to him.

Claudia looked nervous but nodded as Cloud helped her into her bed and took off.

He hadn't bothered to undress from the skirt and he was feeling it now. A few branches scratched across the skin of his legs, it was irritating but he bore through it. At least the bed sheet was keeping warmth against his skin.

He adjusted the hood, mako bright eyes analyzing the trails he knew Cloud was familiar with. He often caught Cloud and Denzel heading over to the Strife home in the mornings from the main trail. He assumed Cloud was more familiar with it then he was.

He couldn't exactly remember the terrain anymore, sadly.

Wandering further in, he caught the signs of something large wandering through the trees. His heart rate picked up as he picked up his pace, wandering further in as the sun started to set, sending a cover of orange light across the trees.

It was only after the sun set that he heard the signs of a fight.  
He unlatched first Tsuguri in an instant, jogging and finding Denzel and Cloud engaged with a pair of Nibelwolves.

Naturally he wouldn't have been worried but it was the bright insane mako eyes that made him shudder. This early on was ShinRa having monster hiccups? That wasn't right. They usually kept a cover on it.

He jumped in immediately, throwing first Tsugiri in a broad swing at the wolf about to take the young blonde's head off. He focused, raising a hand and unlatching a smaller blade and using it to properly gut the animal.

Once he was satisfied it wouldn't be getting up he moved onto the next one. The process was simple, dodging a few swipes and teeth while getting the main blade stuck in the massive jaws and gutting them with his smaller blade.

Everything was in their favor until Denzel let out a startled yelp, scaring the crap out of Cloud who turned in time to see Denzel cornered by another three wolves.

His younger self was firmly behind him and just when he was torn on where to move he caught sight of the blue sapphire orbs glazed with anger and determination.

He twisted his body, dodging a swipe and pressing the smaller blade into the fourteen year olds startled hand. "Go! Keep him safe!"

In the rush there wasn't time for argument and they both went their separate ways. He was proud to know Cloud had managed to get the wolves off Denzel with enough time for Him to finish off the group.

"You're both idiots. You should know better than wandering off late at night with no weapons. Come on. On your feet, we need to get away from the bodies before we draw in some dragons or more wolves. Cloud, hang onto that for the time being."

The teenagers face was in a mix of shock and complete awe before Denzel shoved the boy along, giving bright puppy eyes to his mother for forgiveness.

Ah crap, he was starting to get into the swing of things.

His senses flared and he was on alert in an instant.

"Watch out!" The young blond jumped onto Cloud, slamming them both on the ground to avoid the sudden attack of the last remaining Nibelwolf.

Cloud had been prepared to move quickly to dispatch the wolf. If the monster was allowed to howl they'd have a hard time taking care of all of them at once.

But the minute the young blond crashed into him his mind flooded of memories.

Tifa at the water tower, gazing up at him with the moon shinning in her burgundy eyes. The view of Midgar from when he first arrived to join the Soldier program. He knew these were his memories, all of them were flashes with the green tint of mako, just like how it surrounded the Iris of his eye. And then Zack, Zack laying on the floor with that stupid grin on his face even while his world was ending.

But then he was seeing something else he didn't recognize.

He was seeing his mom, pointing and shooting a gun at a target. He saw Denzel, the kid running ahead, grinning and shoving him.

There was a gasp and the blond's jerked away from each other.

The young teenager was wide-eyed, almost scared while Cloud felt something close to a panic attack making it impossible to breathe correctly.

 _'I believe in you.'_

For a moment he lost himself in that thought, feeling her warmth even though he knew it should be impossible.

 _Aerith...?_

"Who are you?"

Cloud froze, seeing the scared eyes as the young teen crawled closer to him.

"Are... Are you the one she wants to make happy? I don't get it. Are _you_ the reason why I've been having those nightmares?"

There was anguish in those sapphire orbs and before he even knew what he was doing he had moved forward and pressed their foreheads together.

It was a strange feeling, almost like two halves fighting to keep themselves apart but wanting to return to one. Cloud had known there would be complications with the both of them existing within the same universe but this wasn't what he expected.

Cloud was him, even if their genders were different. Wasn't it the same thing that had happened when he was created to be Sephiroth's clone?

A mental link, it sent nerves into his belly and he was certain his hands were shaking but he pressed forward, taking the kids hands in his own.

Sephiroth had used this connection to look through memories, to read thoughts, to control him. It was a different connection. Closing his eyes he tried to understand the concept of this... Thread of a bond. It was innocent, it was accidental and it wasn't the tainted black that was Sephiroth. He nearly whimpered when he felt the small red thread he knew was pushing for Sephiroth unconsciously. He ignored it, focusing on the other bond, the connection that leaked memories instead of thoughts. That gave nightmares and glimpses of the other person instead of being able to control them.

And he closed it.

It was strange, there was a warm presence in the back of the bond, almost as if holding them together and guiding his sloppy tries in fixing whatever he accidentally set off.

With the connection finally pulled back he opened his eyes, sapphire orbs gazing at him with a look he couldn't place.

"That... What..."

"I'm sorry." The first words to leave his lips, even as their surroundings came back into place again.  
He felt more than one person on the edge of his senses but ignored it in favor of concentrating on the young teen.

What had he done...?  
He ruined this kid's life... He ruined his own life again.

But instead those young soft hands reached up and pulled his hood down. Identical faces gazed at each other until only one word left the teenager's lips.

" _Cloud_."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: I was originally going to have young Cloud follow Denzel home and have Mama Cloud scold him and Vincent just totally have a fit with Denzel's lack of turk skills.**


	6. Keep calm! I am a terrorist!

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. I hit hard times and didn't have the motivation to post. I also had a very difficult time writing and coming with ideas to fit certain situations.**

 **For the rest of this fanfiction, Female Cloud will become Skye Valentine. When the story is in Skye's point of view, the word HE and HIM will be used. When it is anyone else's point of view, Skye will be referred to as SHE and HER. It is confusing but I had someone say they liked it better this way and I agree completely.**

 **Chapter Ten will be the end of the beginning Arc and then most of the chapters will be in younger Cloud's point of view.**

 **I got a lot of questions, one I will answer privately because It was absolutely perfect. Actually I think I only received two. I am not completely sure how long this fanfiction will be but It will be fairly long. Maybe past twenty or thirty chapters. I will know the more I go along on the story line and such.**

 **Thank you all for favoriting and reviewing, you keep this story alive. Because this chapter has nothing but filler I will be posting two, hope you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Fiare(?) Dante for helping me with humor and motivation to finish chapters and write.**

* * *

"Okay. Let me get this straight. The reason all these nightmares happened was because you guys came into the past?"

Denzel poked at the fire in between them, looking at the sapphire orbs of Cloud and then at the mako bright eyes of his mother Cloud (he was still working on a nickname for his mom but in the meantime Mama Cloud would work fine). He also paused to look behind him where Vincent's red eyes glowed from his perch on one of the tree branches.

"Sounds about right." Mama Cloud said simply, using her own stick to poke at the embers around the fire. "I was ambushed when I was taking Denzel to a trip to Costa del Sol before heading off to the city of the ancients."

She paused, stopping to look at the blonde beside her. Denzel took the opportunity to send another look at Vincent. The guy had not said a word since he arrived, he was just calmly looking at the two blondes in a weird way.

Cloud, the only one curled up with a sort of droopy adorable sad look gazed at the female blonde for a moment. "It... It seems really farfetched. But... It does explain a lot, especially about what happened earlier."

Denzel perked up. "Oh yeah, what was that? You guys both blanked out and didn't even notice Vincent coming!"

The man had saved their butts again while both of the blondes had been completely out of it. Mama Cloud paused, shifting uncomfortably before giving in. She had removed the black cape sheet, wearing a short skirt and a blouse Denzel had picked up at Costa del Sol. "It's kind of a mental connection. I hadn't noticed it before because I kept my distance. It's hard to explain but... I guess because we are technically the same person, the link is there."

"So one person's thoughts can overflow to the other?"

Denzel couldn't keep in his jump, glaring at Vincent who had suddenly jumped down to sit beside him. Mama Cloud shifted uncomfortably again, looking towards the blond and shaking her head. "No, it was more like my memories. I think the reason I have been faring well since arriving is because Cloud took some of that away. In a way I share my memories with him... But he can share his own as well."

Vincent didn't respond, merely shifting in his cape to hide his mouth again.

"Why are you a girl?" Cloud said suddenly.

Silence.

Denzel grinned, smothering it with his hand as he caught site of the blush raising on his moms skin. She stabbed the fire a bit more violently. "I'm the cosmos idea of a joke."

"So you were a boy? I don't get it."

"Doesn't matter, Cloud. I am still me. I can still kick ass."

"You never acted feminine. I assumed it had to do with the traveling conditions."

Denzel paused, looking at Vincent who had spoken, looking just a bit uncomfortable. He was at a loss, tilting his head curiously. The look in his red eyes was different then from when they were in the mansion. Denzel was almost positive Vincent had almost seemed affectionate to his mom. But now he looked confused.

"Being a girl doesn't mean anything, even to a girl. I knew a lot of female warriors in my time. Hmm. Put it this way, Tifa would toss you down the mountain for attempting to talk down on her."

Surprisingly Cloud cracked a smile, sapphire orbs brightening. "Oh, that's right. Tifa has monstrous strength. But she's really pretty."

The blonde's both smirked at their own thoughts as Denzel shrugged, giving a sly glance back to Vincent. "Is Cloud being a girl make you uncomfortable?"

The male paused, shifting under the new stares. "Not in that way. My ideals from growing up were a bit different then what is the norm in modern society. Although I can't think of Cloud being anything but a girl."

"Oh right, you got flashed."

"What? When did this happen? Should I be concerned?"

"Hey, it was not my fault."

"You certainly took a very long time to process when I had walked in."

"Oh wow, is Vincent cracking a joke?"

Denzel and Cloud fell into a fit of giggles as Mama Cloud gave something like an exasperated glare to Vincent.

Everything fell into silence again, a peaceful air returning. All the brunet could think about was what would happen now. He knew moments like these would be rare. ShinRa was in power, very dangerous people were still alive and they were the fighting force. How on earth did they think they could do this?

"Why... Why didn't I make it into Soldier?"

There was a heavy silence, the older blonde stopping her movements instantly at the question. "Cloud, I never made it into Soldier. I was not given the chance to prove my worth. I don't understand why they pulled you out of training so early but Soldier is never the place you want to go." There was a moment of silence, a bitter grim smile on her lips. "Soldier is a den of monsters."

The silence came again, the younger blonde looking at the fire before coming to a question that even made Denzel cringe.

"Then... Why do you have the eyes?"

Mama Cloud stopped, hands tightening into fists. "Cloud. Before I tell you anything you need to understand what I'm doing. I am going to bring down ShinRa, I'm going to try to right every wrong that happened to protect those I lost. In order to do that I need to break apart the foundation of this world. I am a terrorist, do you understand?"

There was a shaky but firm nod.

"Do you still want to know? I won't hide the truth, but know I am doing all I can to prevent my future from happening to you. After I tell you this I can't just let you walk away. It will be difficult, especially with your ties to ShinRa."

"I will be honest, all of this seems bogus but... But the nightmares they... They were terrifying. I don't... I don't want that to ever happen. To anyone." Cloud looked like he wanted to say more but instead shook his head and gave a determined gaze. "Cloud, why did you hand the blade to me to protect Denzel?"

The question threw them all off, even Denzel who felt he had suddenly become a 'Damsel in Distress.'

The blonde woman frowned, looking perplexed. "Because I knew you could do it. I believed you could do it."

The young teenager gave the brightest grin Denzel had ever seen. "Then that's reason enough for me to want to know. If you believe in me, I think I found my place."

What followed was probably one of the shakiest nights in Denzel's life and he had a few shaky ones in the past.

Vincent kept quiet, pulling out his quicksilver and cleaning it out as Mama Cloud spoke dirty secrets, nothing too gory but good enough when the dreaded name 'Hojo' was muttered. The thought of losing Cloud in any form hurt him but he understood in this world it would be hard.

So it took them all by surprise when the young teen snapped his fingers. "Oh! That's easy then. Why don't I just go back into ShinRa and work for the Soldier floor? It'll give me good access to get an audience with the general. Isn't that your main goals? Vincent wants to save him and... He may terrify me but he's not a bad guy and-what? Is it a bad idea?"

Denzel burst out into laughter, holding his sides as even Vincent cracked a smirk. What came as a surprise was the very feminine laughter coming from the only female and Denzel knew he didn't imagine the way Vincent immediately zeroed in on her.

The blonde smiled, tugging an arm around the small blond and holding him close. "No. Cloud, you're really something else."

Even with such a small group, now including Cloud, Denzel felt like they would be alright. They could take on the world.

* * *

They could take on the world but they could not take on an angry mama Strife.

She had been beyond worried and nearly screeched their ears off in scolding them and their messed up attire. Vincent had hung back, Denzel saw him taking with Mama Cloud for a bit in their walk back. With that all done with and Mrs. Strife having shoved the other blonde woman in the shower Denzel waited with Cloud in his bedroom.

"So I guess I should pack up to get ready to leave, right?"

Denzel frowned, thinking it over. "No. I honestly think the idea of going back to ShinRa is a good idea. Believe it or not but you'd make a bad ass Solider and you can get us into ShinRa easier."

"What? I'm not gonna join Soldier. Cloud made it seem scary enough." The blond paused, poking up his head from his clothes trunk. "I doubt I'd be Turk material. That's your thing."

Denzel pursed his lips, throwing himself back against the bed and thinking it over. "Maybe the infantry is a good idea. There's always the chance of building your rank and leadership skills to get a good position without joining soldier. And you are a pretty good shot."

Cloud gave a small grin, "See, I knew you'd be perfect Turk material. I think I would have been scared of you if I didn't know all this."

Denzel rolled his eyes, staring at the ceiling and trying to ponder what they were going to do now.

"Hey... Denzel, are you okay with uh... Me, considering I'm your mom, uh-"

The brunet sat up, looking at the blond who was blushing and avoiding eye contact. "Geez Cloud, you're adorable." He ducked from a shoe, laughing as he looked for the right words to say. "It doesn't matter if you're technically the same person. Though, to be honest I was a bit weirded out by the concept. But then when I saw you asleep in a tree well, I kinda realized you aren't my mom, you're well, Cloud."

The blond was still blushing and tossed another shoe halfheartedly as Denzel took up the role to tease the older male.

"But, seriously, I need a name for my mom. It's gonna be confusing referring to the both of you as Cloud."

They both seemed to ponder this until a knock on the door startled them. Mama Cloud was dressed in a loose blue shirt, the make shift cape still in place with a tight mini skirt.

Denzel couldn't help it, he snorted.

"One word Denz and you're gonna wish Vincent had skinned you for getting caught."

He shoved a hand on his mouth, hearing the snickers coming from Cloud. Once the fit of giggles finished the older woman walked to the window and opened it. In an instant a red blur jumped into the room.

"Rude, you know Vincent was waiting very long to come in."

"We do have a door."

Denzel grinned at Cloud, "Oh please, and miss the chance to look dramatic?"

"Maybe he should still skin you."

The brunet elbowed the blond. He was getting cheeky. The smile on the blond's lips didn't help his case what so ever.

Cloud suddenly looked up, "We were thinking. What kind of an alias would you like, Cloud? At least so we don't get mixed up."

The blonde woman paused, pursing her lips. "I don't think there's much else I can respond to. Well, besides Zack. That's natural reaction."

Vincent stood by the window, crossing his arms. "That's not exactly useful. But it would be useful if something was to happen, we need something solid to refer to you by. Unless we change his name."

But the woman was already shaking her head, crossing her arms under her chest, doing so without even an ounce of hesitation.

Denzel hummed to himself, thinking it over before opening up his mouth. "What about Skye? Not exactly girly or manly. Better then calling you Zack."

His mother sighed, raising a hand to the back of her head. "It'll work for now. Anyway, we need to discuss things thoroughly. We will be heading back to the mansion for the afternoon. I'll tell your mother, I have an idea and I need her permission."

And with that their little meeting was adjourned.

Denzel briefly wondered if this was the Cloud Strife that had lead Avalanche all those years ago in their time before memories and pain weighed him down.

* * *

"Skye Valentine. Quite the name."

 _Skye_ paused, looking at the woman as he tried to adjust to the name as well. Denzel picked a good one this time.

Claudia smiled at him, gesturing him over to the seat beside her.

"I need one more cure and you should be well enough to walk." Skye reached for his bracer, slipping it on before holding his hands out over the blonde woman. Green light flooded her briefly and then Claudia was humming a sweet song.

Skye took a seat beside her, deciding to drop right into the point. "There's something I want to ask. Cloud wants to train under me and my uh, husband." He silently cringed and prayed Vincent had not heard that. "I was wondering if I could take him with me on my travels before he returns to Midgar."

Claudia paused, looking at the blonde curiously. "Cloud decided to return to ShinRa? He was so conflicted..." She stayed silent for a while, clasping her hands together in a way that reminded him of Aerith.

"I have to be honest with you, Skye. I'm worried about letting him travel with you. I feel like he's going to get himself in trouble and I couldn't-"

Skye raised a hand and gently placed it on her shoulder. "I promise. Cloud will be safe. I will protect him and bring him back home to you safely. I don't care what stands in my way."

The woman teared up, wiping at her eyes quickly before giving a firm nod. "Then you can take him. Just make sure to keep him out of trouble. He is quite the troublemaker. And please. Come back home to me safely, okay?"

He was reminded of Tifa suddenly, the burgundy eyes looking at him and asking for his safe return. He smiled and gave his own nod in response.

With that all set up he gathered his blade, attaching it and meeting up with Vincent outside. The ex-Turk looked up sharply from his perch, probably having just jumped out of Cloud's bedroom.

"You have a plan."

Skye nodded, walking up to him silently. "Cloud getting into ShinRa just might work. I know the inner workings of the place but he could really get things to progress. I want to train him."

The red eyed male turned his gaze sharply to the blonde. "I assume you want my help in that."

"Yes. If it turns into all-out war I want them to be able to fight their way out of it. I worry just a bit though. If Cloud catches the attention of the current firsts, will _he_ get to him?"

There was silence that caught onto Skye's nerves. His memories were hazy but he was certain he caught Hojo's attention for being able to defeat Sephiroth. But there was still that lingering doubt, what if Hojo had his eyes on him? The thought made him worry for Cloud.

"I think for now worrying about getting Cloud to that attention is more important. If worse comes to worse we could bail him out, if it soothes your nerves."

Skye paused, blue eyes darting to Vincent's form. There was a small smile on the blonde's lips before he nodded and turned forward again. They stayed by the front gate, awaiting their two charges. Silence was always welcome and common between the two of them. Well at least it was to Skye.

"She believes he can be saved."

Ah, Vincent always wanted to get conversations over and done with. Skye paused, looking up towards the sky.

"I want that chance."

"How do you plan to go about that? Sephiroth is a worldwide hero. Talking to him will not be easy."

Vincent paused, shuffling and hiding in his cape again. It was a very Vincent like thing to do. "Sephiroth is curious about his origins. You said he was fed lies and it broke his mind. If that's true... Then I will tell him of Lucretia. Giving him factual evidence will convince him."

Skye pondered it, wondering if knowing Lucretia would really make him happy. There was this sort of dislike towards Lucretia. Vincent may have been in love with her but once a scientist always a scientist. The fact she got herself pregnant for science, not even letting the child consent to the choice left a sour taste in his mouth. What was worse was she had also played god with Vincent's body, creating him into the man he was today.

He didn't appreciate anyone being cut open or experimented on, especially his friends.

"Sephiroth needs to be convinced he's human as well. Otherwise that bitch could still call him over." Just thinking of her was enough to make him shudder, feeling uncomfortable in his own damn skin.

"She... She mentioned something else. Calamity knows. That was all she told me before I left."

Calamity knows. He turned sharply to Vincent, knowing he was already pale by the thought. "That's not a good thing Vincent. But." The wolves. He had known Hojo had not started the infestation project yet. "She's trying to counter attack us."

The conversation fell silent in an instant when the young voices of their charges approached. Skye swallowed his thoughts, merely turning and leading their group to the mansion.

If she was going to try and stop them he would only work faster and harder.

She was going to die and it would be by his hand.

"Skye?" He paused, turning towards Cloud who approached him with wide blue eyes. "You're really gonna take me with you?"

Skye fidgeted a bit, situations like these always made him just a bit uncomfortable. "You wanted to help, right? I'll take you up on that offer. All that's left is making it so you can actually make it out there."

He turned away, not noticing Denzel's snickers and Cloud's small gentle smile.


	7. Skye Valentine, making grown men cry

**A/N: I swear this chapter makes up for the previous one my lovelies.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

* * *

"Again."

Cloud groaned, laying on his back with his head swimming. He was certain all the lessons in ShinRa was nothing compared to this woman. She could make grown men cry.

He sat up, taking deep breaths and reaching for the short sword he had left by his side.

Standing in front of him was Skye in a zip up vest with one of his mom's younger day shorts.

Even though Cloud knew she was a man in soul it was impossible to say she wasn't pretty. She just had that kind of face and Denzel had more than once made a jab that Skye always had a cute face.

It was also hard to believe they had nearly identical faces, only hers was just a bit more round and her figure a bit more slender then his. He was fourteen but he was filing out his body rather well.

He got to his feet, holding the sword in one hand and preparing himself for her frontal attack.

The whole point of this training session was to make sure he knew how to disarm the other opponent. So far it wasn't going so well.

Denzel and Vincent had disappeared into the woods earlier leaving them both alone. It was hard to believe that just a few weeks prior he had been a loyal ShinRa trooper attempting to get into a soldier program with hopes of being a hero.

His mind wandered to the meeting they had before his training began.

Skye had let them all take a seat in the library (after Cloud freaked out about being in the ShinRa mansion of all thing. It was kind of ironic considering they were planning to take down ShinRa while in a ShinRa owned building) before she launched into her plan.

"Well. All things considering I think we should start by blowing shit up."

Absolute silence.

"What the hell? I thought you were over that." Denzel snapped, looking at the blonde woman in surprise.

"I'm a terrorist at heart and that's how we did things before..." Skye paused, sighing. "Though I think that won't be easy enough. From what Vincent says Jenova noticed me and is attempting to speed up all the projects Hojo is conducting. If that's the case then ShinRa will start to spread itself to control the escaped experiments."

There was a pause, the woman had leaned against the table with her eyes closed. "What I'm concerned about is the current top experiments having to do with Jenova. Project G and Project S."

There was a moment of silence, Vincent having picked his head up at the sound of the experiments. "Project S deals with Sephiroth if I remember correctly. What is project G?"

Skye opened her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest easily. "To be honest, I don't know the details. What I do have is the imprint of memories from it."

Cloud felt a shiver down his back. It was easy to forget that the blonde woman had been a project as well.

"So it's not exactly reliable. But I do remember two first class soldiers going rogue after they learned what happened to them. If I remember correctly, they were the same as Sephiroth but created a different way. They started to degrade."

Denzel snapped up, eyes wide. "Wait. Like... Like the geostigma?"

Skye nodded, pushing off the table to join the three from their perch by an old wood desk. "That is why I think we should blow stuff up."

The two teenagers seemed confused while Vincent snapped to attention. "You want to distract them. Getting the attention and then pulling the strings in the inside."

Skye nodded, smirk on her lips that brought a rush of adrenaline through Cloud.

"Yes. If Cloud can get into the inside I think we might have a shot. The firsts are unstable at the moment but ShinRa is a bit busy with the war and doesn't have a chance to explain anything to them. If they're busy with the war, and with terrorists at home then won't that be good to get in for Jenova?"

Ah. Wait.

"Wait a minute, what am I supposed to be doing?" Cloud asked, actually raising his hand.

"Cloud, I want you to gather information on where Jenova is being kept. It's not going to be easy but the Turks will have their hands full. Thinking about it, Avalanche is also in its old full power. Something will have to be done about them as well. For the time being we will focus on small bombings. Cloud will be put into soldier training and Denzel..." Skye paused, looking at Vincent who had been gazing back at her.

The male nodded, "I would suggest Denzel for the Turks. But if Cloud will be working in the inside we might not need it."

Cloud frowned, heart pounding. They were putting so much faith in him. "H-hey. I know you did this before, Skye but... Is this really going to work? I mean they have an army, we can't stand against an army! We're only four people."

Something twisted in Skye's eyes at his words. There was a sharp ache in his chest, he unintentionally raised a hand to rub lightly over his chest.

"I know. But Cloud, you have your own charm. Just continue on your training, focus on getting in and making connections. If you can get access to the higher up soldiers then that will be enough."

Cloud paused, staring at mako bright eyes in hesitation. He was still scared, if he messed up even one thing then everything they had worked for would be destroyed. Besides, what did she mean by charm?

Denzel reached forward, clamping a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Relax Cloud. As long as you put your mind to it, you can do it. If mom believes you can do it then you can!"

Skye gave a smirk, leaning forward just a bit. "Is that enough motivation? If so then let's begin with the basics in your training. Vincent will be in charge of Denzel and I will be in charge of getting you on your feet."

Even with four people he felt they might actually have a fighting chance.

"Cloud, get your head out of the clouds."

The blond tossed his mentor a dirty look at the remark. There was a faint grin on the woman's face.

"Wow. That is extremely satisfying." She brought her blade back into both hands and sprang forward.

Cloud stood his ground, throwing himself into the lull of battle. At her arc, wide and heavy on purpose he angled himself into her blind spot, throwing the blunt of the weapon down and loosening her grip. One more jerk and the blade went flying.

However, Skye was quick, quickly moving up her arm, hitting him flat across the chest and shoving him back.

"Good job. I think that should be the basics of swordplay. Next, we should be deciding what type of weapon you want to use. We have about." The woman paused, grabbing at her gloves and tightening them. Cloud found he appreciated the infantry gloves, they were sturdy in keeping his grip on a blade. "Two more weeks until you have to report back. I think that's about enough time to travel around. First, what would you like to hold?"

The question threw him off for a second, raising a hand to rub at his sore chest. She had the hell of an arm...

"I don't know. I've never thought about it. A broadsword looks pretty cool... But..." He looked around, wondering if he should say this to her. Denzel had talked him into a gunblade and now that he was thinking about it the thought of wielding one seemed amazing. "Have you heard of a gunblade?"

The woman paused, curiosity shinning in her eyes as Cloud bent down, looking around for a stick. "It's basically a short broadsword but it also has an attachment of a gun. The handle is also the handle for a gun." He drew the shape into the ground, feeling Skye kneel down beside him.

She hummed softly under her breath, "That's an interesting type of weapon. You'd have to hold it around your waist. But the gun chamber. That will be hard to attach to a normal blade..."

Cloud flushed, wondering if wanting a blade this complicated was really worth it. But taking a look at the famous First Tsurugi... Well maybe it was fine.

"When I first got into blades I didn't imagine having a broad sword. Even having a buster sword wasn't planned. But it got shoved onto me so I had to adjust my fighting style to it. There's a few things I want to teach you."

There was a smirk on the woman's face and Cloud felt his own grow at the look. "How do you feel about two blades?"

* * *

"What?"

The assistant shuffled, holding a stack of papers as the scientist wandered around, adding a few slips each time they crossed paths.

"There was a notice in one of your labs. They detected someone on the premises, we assumed it was a mouse or a rodent but since you asked to be reported if a certain area was breeched-"

The scientist paused, sneer on his lips. "Get on with it. I do not have all day for your talk."

The assistant paled, taking another deep breath. "Your lab in Nibelheim. There was something breaking the locks in the lower basement."

The scientist jerked up, fully alert. "A specimen has escaped?"

"We don't know at the moment. I need your direct order to send the Turks on the job."

Hojo, head of the scientist department grabbed a slip of paper from his desk, scrawling in it. "Nothing must leave that place. This is to go straight to the Turks."

The assistant bowed, grabbing the slip and leaving the room. The scientist growled low in his throat, tossing a few things around before finding the pistol hidden in a false drawer. "Seems someone is trying to mess with my plans. How troublesome."

 _"Sons... Please..."_

A smile fell on his lips, eyes glossy. "Do not worry, my dear. All will go in your favor. I promise it."

* * *

"Whoa. I've never held quicksilver before."

Vincent peered up, sending a look to the teenager carefully pulling his crafted gun apart. He stayed perched above the bridge, gazing at the surroundings of Nibelheim Mountains. It was about a good spot to continue his lessons for the day. To think he would be passing on his training to a child was concerning and something he had not thought would ever happen.

He remembered those bright eyes gazing down at him from his coffin, a bright childlike innocence that fooled him right out of his slumber.

Denzel would have made a perfect Turk.

It left him uneasy. The basis of this entire plan was in the hands of a fourteen year old. They would have to wait and prepare in secret for many years. That left him itching for a fight but he knew he could not do a single thing. Sephiroth and Lucretia. He owed them both very much. Lucretia made a request and he would do it. It was the only thing he could do after his failure.

"Viiiiincent~ you're brooding!"

He turned, staring at the child who handed him back his quick silver. Denzel smiled. "Tifa always told me to never let someone brood. You'll only dig yourself into a deeper hole."

The ex-Turk stood up, sliding the quicksilver into his holster, snapping the buttons and chains into place. He missed Cerberus but still had no idea where it was.

"Who is Tifa?" Her name was constantly thrown around with such importance it was almost displeasing how little he knew of the person.

The brunet hummed, "Well, from our time she is kind of my mom. She's Skye's and Cloud's childhood friend. Actually, she should be in the village right now. She studies under a master for close combat and helped put Skye on her feet in our time."

Ah. A strong woman. It was hard to imagine Skye as being male but also having been held up in a relationship with another woman. He would have liked to meet Tifa. Something about the way she was spoken of meant she would have been quite a sight.

His mind wandered to blonde hair, determined eyes and a sword held expertly. He had never met a woman so adept in hand to hand or even sword play. Sure, she hadn't always been a woman but Vincent could not see it in another way.

She was... Almost angelic, smiling, helping, fighting.

"Hmmm~? Vince, you're blushing!"

What.

He jerked away from the teen, snapping out of his thoughts instantly. How absurd. Lucretia was angelic, smiling, helping... But she had been weak, something in him twisted. Was she really angelic if she had played into the hands of Hojo?

Even angels lose their way.

"Today I'm going to initiate a chase. Use everything I taught you to throw me off. You have a thirty second head start."

"Wah-Wait a minute!"

"Twenty-five."

"You slave driver!"

As Denzel ran he shifted into his cape. How absurd.

* * *

"Sephiroth! Stop being a downer and share a drink with us!"

Sephiroth looked up from his book, momentarily catching the grin from Genesis and Angeal. "I don't remember inviting either of you to my quarters."

Angeal gave a smile, holding out the small shot glass. Even Sephiroth knew if Angeal was the one handing out the glass he would not be able to escape their drinking games.

He sighed, closing up the book and putting it back into its proper location. "At least tell me you brought some soda."

"I'm not stupid." Genesis scoffed, clearing off the coffee table as Angeal placed three large glasses onto the surface.

The silver haired male dropped down beside Angeal, lounging in a comfortable turtle neck the soldiers were so in love with. He looked over his friends, taking notice of the tired lines in Angeal's face and the slight tear in Genesis' clothing. They had all just come back from a mission, most likely this had been their preferred chance to unwind.

"Bottoms up!" The red haired male raised his glass, leaving Sephiroth to catch up, downing his shot before reaching for his own brand of soda and rum.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the presence of the two other first's.

"Pray we make it through the week. I heard ShinRa wants to deploy us all back to Wutai."

"I heard. I'm working on a way to use this for Zack's promotion to second class but from the looks of it it'll take a while."

The lull of the conversation was familiar, Genesis attempting to rant on topics and entice a reaction from Sephiroth or Angeal. Once the rum was out they all enjoyed to throw their weight around. Genesis obviously being the first one to do so.

"Anything new from the cadets?" He asked, mildly breaking their tiny argument. Angeal turned large blue eyes to him, taking another sip from his cola and rum.

"No. Soldier exams are in about three months. So far it's weeding out the ones that are hopeless. We have about 15 drop outs and one case of a forceful removal."

The red head hummed, swirling the contents of his glass, "Forceful removal? Is that the take a leave excuse? The cadet should return in a months' time for the slip, right? I thought that was always a terrible way to be weeded out. Imagine those bright eyed cadets getting their hopes and dreams crushed."

The larger man sighed, leaning back into his seat, "I wish I had been there to evaluate the cadet. Forceful removal is usually based on bias statements. I bet with a little encouragement even the worst cadet could do his best."

"Said by the true man of honor." Genesis teased, raising his glass to Sephiroth who also leaned forward to clink the glasses.

Angeal frowned, looking annoyed. "That arrogant attitude will be your downfall. One day there will be a challenger who will best you in a fight."

"Please. The only ones good enough to best me are you and the lovely poster boy of ShinRa. Any other challenger is worthless."

Sephiroth brought the glass to his lips again, closing his cat like eyes in amusement. He knew arrogance was a terrible quality but he had reason to be confident. Fights with his two friends was even becoming dull. He wanted a new challenger, someone who might actually best him in a fight. He was the best there was and doubted a challenger would approach.

"Don't say I didn't warn you both."

Genesis downed the rest of his drink, ignoring Angeal's words in favor of changing the subject. "That aside. Have you noticed the report of monster exterminations? Seems reports of contaminated animals have risen. Lazard has made a point to keep it under wraps but even the third class soldiers have noticed the raise in their missions."

Sephiroth perked at that. "Don't tell me, escaped specimens? From who?"

The red head shrugged, pouring himself another glass and scowling when Angeal placed his for a refill as well. "No one knows. At this rate ShinRa should have problems with the civilians. Deaths are being reported as well."

"Hooo? This sounds like a serious matter." Angeal said stiffly, eyebrows furrowing. Sephiroth knew that look well. Zack must have been on the extermination missions as well.

"It would have been serious if Hojo hadn't shut up the top brass about it." The red head gave a bitter grin. "He claims they are searching for something to help further along ShinRa's view of world domination of mako."

"Harming civilians is hardly searching." The silver head snapped, annoyed that the name of Hojo had been brought up. "I will look into this matter myself."

Genesis cast him a look, something stirring in his bright mako eyes. "Don't think of going about this by yourself. Hojo is the man in charge. Whatever they are searching for has to be dangerous."

"... I'll proceed with caution...?" He paused, unsure what it was he had been missing.

Angeal gave a laugh, taking his glass of rum. "Pour him another one, Gen. He means take us along with you and keep us updated, understood, General Sir?"

The cheeky grin on his friend's brought a sting of embarrassment he expertly covered with a scoff and tossing back another drink. "Might I remind you it is not nice to tease the person whose alcohol you're mooching off of?"

"It seems we embarrassed him. I say, point to us."

The laughter of his friends was annoying but it warmed him up inside.

And it silenced the cries of a woman he did not know.


	8. Operation Kick Butt and Save the World

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter. My second attempt to get this up after my app crashed.**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY AND ENJOYED IT AND REVIEWED. YOU MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER.**

 **Question: I'm currently conflicted on other couples to be mentioned. just small couples that will determine events in later chapters.**

 **Zack/Aerith ; Zack/Tifa ; Tifa/Cloud/Sephiroth. I dunno, just send me whatever ships you are interested to see and who knows. I just need help deciding who to pair Zack and Aerith. the ship doesn't have to be one i mentioned.**

* * *

Skye gave a sigh, dropping himself down onto the floor, blue eyes glaring at Vincent who was dangling out of the window without a care in the world. "ShinRa is terrible. How on earth are they going to win a war if they train soldiers like that?"

The man cast him a look, red eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Times have changed. I don't think I can answer that."

The blonde leaned forward, legs spread. "It took him two weeks to do the drills properly and his swordplay is getting rather good. He just doesn't carry the stamina. Hard to believe he is actually a natural at swordplay."

"I would like to point out that you are basically criticizing yourself."

"Don't get snarky, Vince." He chided, annoyed before getting up, messing with his makeshift hood until it fell out around his shoulders. Vincent was playing with a piece of metal, golden claws scratching against the ends. "What are you doing?"

The man paused, holding up the charm for him to see. "It's a charm, it's made to tie at the end of a gun or blade to offer up some resistance to a certain element."

Skye tilted his head, leaning forward and taking in the thick marks. "I've never seen that before... I don't have to attach defensive chains to any of my equipment."

"I think it would be wise to do so. In the upcoming battles we will need to be prepared for anything. You want to support Cloud, correct?"

He blinked. "Vincent. Can I count on your loyalty?"

He seemed startled, a reaction Skye had never gotten from him before. He held back a grin at that. "We have a common goal, but can I rely on you after our task is complete?"

Right. Loyalty was a strange thing for Vincent. In his time the man had disappeared after meteor but when they were in crisis he had lent a hand.

Skye, as Cloud, would always help Vincent to the best of his ability.

"I..."

There was a hint of repenting sins in that 'I' that Skye stopped it before it started. "Vincent, are sins ever forgiven?"

Like before red eyes zoned in on him, confusion, surprise, all because the concept had never delved into his mind.

"I don't know. I've never tried."

There was turmoil in those eyes and a small smirk danced on his lips. He moved, sitting down on the ledge, carefully and looking back outside towards the night sky. From here he could see Denzel and Cloud practicing their swordplay. Skye felt a spark of pride that they both faired extremely well, though it was also because Cloud had bested Denzel more then once since his proper training kicked in.

"How... How could anyone forgive...?"

"Dilly-Dally, Shilly-Shally."

This time he did smile, remembering the bright smile of Tifa, taking his hand when he had asked her shortly after the Kadaj incident. _'It hurts. Her death. Yeah, I know. But... You're here now, isn't that what matters?'_

"Take in now, really take it in. You'll find something worth living for, right?"

"I don't understand what this has to do with my loyalty."

Skye gave a bark of laughter, jumping back into the bedroom. He spared the male his embarrassment. "Good night, Vincent. Tomorrow we move out to Rocket Town."

* * *

"Uh, Skye... You do know our plan isn't actually solid... Right?"

Denzel peered up, slinging the backpack over his shoulder as Skye turned, goggles on her face with her usual zip up turtle neck on. Only this time, due to Claudia's insistence she wore black shorts, the harness for her sword helping to hold up her battle skirt.

"This isn't exactly something I can write word for word... I didn't the first time around." She mumbled the ending turning away and picking at the trail easily. Denzel had forgotten Skye knew the trails of Gaia very well.

He heard Cloud somewhere behind him, shuffling his own luggage. "I wanted to mention that... All you have is a... Vincent and a cadet..."

"You forget I've won battles with quick thinking. I don't know how exactly we will prevent everything but destroying Jenova is our main task. How we get there will come to us as we go."

Denzel frowned, looking back at the blond teen who was giving him a look.

"All the training is to help you prepare for whatever happens. Unexpected things always happen." Vincent said swiftly, appearing from out of thin air beside Cloud. The blond jumped, glowering at the older male. "Yeah, point made."

Denzel pondered it. This whole thing was hastily sewn together by Skye. His mom had jumped on board the-the... Kill Jenova plan?

He turned back towards Cloud who was kicking at rocks, raising a hand to wipe at the sweat by his forehead. "Hey, what should we call this plan? I mean, we don't actually have a name for it."

The blond frowned, "I didn't think it mattered. It's just plan save the world, right?"

"I was thinking kill Jenova. I forgot about the whole save the world part." Denzel pondered it, seeing the way Skye was clearly ignoring them on purpose. Cloud hadn't caught that. "Kill Jenova and save the world?"

"But just killing Jenova won't save the world. And it's an operation right? We are actually going to go out into battle, right?"

Denzel blinked, Cloud was amazing at extending the conversation. From the way Skye's shoulders hunched she realized as well.

"Okay, so operation-"

"Get down!"

The command was instant as Denzel dropped, hearing the yelp as Vincent probably dragged Cloud down with him. Denzel jerked up, seeing his mother draw her blade and block an attack from a Shadow Creeper. There was a rather large group of them, their inky black tails flicking and nabbing her in the side.

Denzel drew his blade, catching sight of Cloud and Vincent doing to the same for their weapons.

"Duck!"

Denzel did and he realized why. The Shadow Creeper had lashed a tail, and from the way it barely missed his head he was certain he would have been decapitated.

Skye slammed her blade into the side of one, picking it up off the ground and slamming it into another one. Vincent had started off his attack, bullets hitting their target dead on. Needless to say Vincent and Skye were their main tanks.

He slid beside Cloud, blade in both hands as the blond dropped his pack onto the ground, pulling the blade from his hip. "Oh, don't think this will stop it. What's the operation? So we have a reason for currently fighting."

He dodged a tail, using the flat of his blade to deflect the pointed edge. He ducked, feeling Cloud's swing that stopped a large paw from ripping his side apart.

He twisted around the blond, the ease from constantly fighting against him managing to sync their styles. They had both learned from Skye after all.

"Fuck, like I can think-"

"Come on, this isn't anything." Though being pushed back against the taller males back he felt a grin on his face. He really wanted a gun. He gave a wide swipe, the Shadow Creeper backing off to lick at the wound that leaked black red blood.

Cloud grunted, Skye had prepared him well for combat but the shaking in his arms meant the muscle exertion and exhaustion was settling in.

Before Denzel could propose a retreat Cloud had angled his blade into one hand, moving swiftly and cutting the Shadow Creeper he was in charge of in half. The blond twisted in the spray of blood, jerking to another and gathering a grip on the ground before raising his leg and expertly kicking it to the side and into the path of Vincent.

Denzel exhaled, Cloud was really something else when he was thrown into battle. He turned back to his Shadow Creeper, moving in time to duck under the leap, raising his blade and letting the tip rip the skin of the underbelly. It screeched, completely done for as Denzel jerked his blade, letting the blood splash off the end.

"Wow Cloud, you're good at kicking butt." And boy, how had this kid not make soldier before?!

Cloud suddenly turned, large grin. "Operation kick butt and save the world!"

The minute the words were out the blond flushed hotly, turning to deflect a tail. Denzel paused, stupid grin on his face that he actually got the blond to go along with his plan.

"Gaia, I love you, Cloud." He turned, new vigor in his stance as he easily swiped at a few Shadow Creepers.

However, there was a startled yelp and the distinct sound of a sword being dropped that made Denzel's heart stop.

Cloud was on his back, eyes shut in pain before they snapped open. "Shit!"

Denzel was running, catching sight of the Creeper, larger then normal with bright blue eyes suddenly dragging the blonde. "Cloud! Mom!"

He didn't make it, the monster taking off and dragging the blond through the trees.

"Cloud!" Skye exclaimed, having abandoned her post by Vincent. Denzel wasn't stupid, they wouldn't make it. They weren't fast enough.

His heart was loud in his ears as he took off in a sprint. It didn't matter, he was going to try. A reckless move that could endanger him as well but it didn't matter. To him his friends and family were everything.

A large growl and roar was all he heard as a body crashed him into the hard unforgiving ground. It was his mom and suddenly he was aware of the large beast running for the Shadow Creeper.

The Creeper paused, flicking it's tail and tossing Cloud back, hitting him against the floor a little roughly.

However, it didn't stand a chance against the beast. It landed swiftly, teeth and claws tearing into flesh, devouring it. Screeches of the main Shadow Creeper getting trashed caused the smaller ones to retreat, fading into inky blackness in the ground.

"Vince..." Skye whispered, holding him against the ground, one hand wrapped against his shirt.

The beast was a dark color, strange silver armor against its chest with an almost human like manner. It seemed to stand on two legs but was quick to go back down to four. Black lethal claws glared at him. This was Vincent...?

The Shadow Creeper was dead, obviously, but with the way the beast howled he heard his mother curse.

"Of all fucking times for Chaos to be a prick. Denz, on your feet, Cloud's probably hurt. Get him and wander down the trail, once the hit the edge and Rocket town is in view wait. Do not come near until then, do I make myself clear?" Skye jerked up, hand grabbing First Tsurugi. The brunet jerked up, ignoring the sting under his chin and taking off towards where Cloud was laying, breathing heavily. His eyes were shut but at the moment that didn't matter. He was still breathing.

He bent down, grabbing a shoulder and hauling the blond upwards. He turned, seeing the sleek form of his mother using her blade to drive the beast form of Vincent away. He cast his eyes to the packs.

He was given a task by his mother, he was not about to be a child about this. It had taken him years, remembering the soft voice of Tifa telling him sometimes emotions will make you do crazy things.

' _Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking. Next time don't try and save me, okay? What would I do if you got hurt?'_

Pushing a facade on he struggled against the hard floor, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Operation Kick Butt and Save the world. We are going to do this."

* * *

Skye turned the blade in his hand, deflecting a claw and jerking into a jump. Galian Beast was an absolute ass and Skye would not be giving it any sort of advantage over him.

He jerked, sliding under an arm before dragging the blade upwards, slashing across the under arm. He winced, glad he kept it shallow or else even Vincent would get hurt.

Galian Beast screamed and without further ado Skye ran forward, gearing himself before ramming into the form. He was glad Galian beast retained most of the human qualities of Vincent.

He grabbed a claw hand, stretching his enhanced strength to the limit to pin it down. Wincing, he ignored the sting of pain in his hands, legs spread and holding the form still underneath it. Growling and roars followed, the free claw thrashing. He stabbed his blade by Galian beasts side, enough to stop a claw that came too close.

"Submit." He ordered, voice low and dangerous. Usually Vincent had better control but thinking back on it, in this timeline Vincent hadn't had a chance to fully explore his forms. He knew they were there but he feared them.

He gave a small gasp, claws tearing into the flesh of his right arm. He twisted the wrist, already knowing it was going to scar. It was already heavily bleeding.

"Submit!" He barked, placing more strength before placing his left hand on the back of the head, forcing it down. "Submit!"

He growled, annoyed and frustrated he had to get Galian beast to submit again. It had been easier the first time. "Chaos! I swear to Gaia if this is your interference! Submit, Galian beast!"

With one more shove, straddling a thrashing body the left arm fell. One more loud roar before the features started to change, a red cape reemerging. He watched the hand he was holding turn back to normal, the sting of claws in his flesh disappearing. He raised his hand from the back of Vincent's head, hearing the heavy breaths from his comrade.

He saw the golden gauntlet tighten and something in his chest tightened as well. The first time Vincent had a limit break it had been after years of torment and communication with the beasts. That didn't exist here.

"Vince." He spoke swiftly, releasing the human hand and quickly cupping his wound. "Don't even think it."

"I lost control."

"That doesn't matter to me. We are all okay, it protected Cloud. Your intentions went through."

The claw tightened again and even Skye knew this was not the end of it. Vincent was a heavy thinker, but even Skye didn't have the right words to help this time around.

He got up, throwing his hand up for the cure to start it's work on his flesh.

He cast one on Vince, seeing the way he tensed up. He sighed, kneeling down beside the male. "You're my comrade and my friend. As your friend I am resolved to help you."

He held out a hand, watching red eyes go through different stages of turmoil.

He tried another tactic, one little mishap wasn't reason for Vincent to feel so guilty. "Up and at'em Vince. Operation Kick Butt and Save the World, right?"

There was a dry chuckle, Vince burying his face in the sand again. "Please. Give me a moment."

Skye closed his eyes, sitting back down on his ass. "I understand."

But that never meant he would leave. A silent reassurance was better then no reassurance at all. Sometimes it was just scary to face your mind by yourself.

* * *

Denzel had Cloud conscious and his bruised ribs wrapped up when Skye finally appeared. He glanced up, eyes looking around her swiftly.

"He went to look around. Don't worry, he's all better. How are you Cloud?"

"Peachy." The blond grumbled, wincing when Denzel finished tapping on the last set of bandages against his ribs.

"There's bruising against his ankle but I healed it up fine. Other then being a total baby, he's fine."

"Baby? Shut up." The blond snapped, upset before grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. He only managed with a few winces.

Skye kneeled down before Cloud, pulling up his pants leg to inspect the bandaged wound. "You're getting better at this." She commented, gently tapping the bandages before lowering the pants over it.

"Is that really a thing to compliment?" The brunet muttered, turning to put all the stuff back into their pack. Truthfully he had learned from Tifa and Marlene. Whenever Tifa had to throw someone out from the bar she patched them up from the scrapes she gave them. Plus with the monster attacks on Edge they had been part of the infirmary force. Tifa had been a really influential woman.

Denzel paused, looking at Skye curiously. She had unwrapped the length of her black glove, peeling it off to reveal red wounds, obviously barely healed from a cure. She gave a small smirk, "Mind doing one more?"

The brunet huffed, reaching for their kit and gesturing his mother over. It was only to spare infection. Even the enhanced could get infections.

He grabbed the alcohol, pouring it on a cotton rag, running it over the wound. "That was... Vincent, right?"

Cloud looked confused by his question, he had been out of it when the change happened.

Skye sighed, raising a free hand to run through her hair lazily. "I'm not sure if it's my place to say it since it is Vincent's story but I want you to at least be aware. He has a few different forms, given to him by the lovely Hojo."

The bite and hate for the scientist was back, momentarily distracting Denzel who had been wiping off the cuts. It looked fairly painful.

"Hellmasker, Death Gigas, Galian Beast and Chaos. Chaos is a bit different, it's actually a weapon of the planet. It's also a complete dick."

"I'm sure Chaos disliked you as well." The brunet mumbled, moving over to grab the bandages, first placing some salve cream over the wounds.

"Understand this, the demons do not like mortals. Usually it will emerge in battle in the form of a limit break. If it stays on the field I'll handle it, you two get away and we regroup, easy to understand?"

Cloud hummed, leaning up to cast a stare at the both of them. Denzel didn't respond. Yeah, it scared him but he knew Vincent was gentle. Vincent in both times had looked after him so in a way, this was fine. Cloud had wide eyes, as if taking it in curiously. He hadn't seen Galian Beast but considering the emergence of the limit break had saved his skin the thoughts had to be positive.

"ShinRa... Is really terrible." Denzel jerked at the worlds. Cloud lowered his gaze, one hand rubbing against his chest gently.

"That's a terrible thing to put a person through. It pisses me off."

Skye reached forward, ruffling the blondes hair. She had a gentle smile, one Denzel was familiar with.

"It's fine." She stood, testing her hand once Denzel had applied white bandages. "Rocket Town, before sunset, lucky us. We will check into a hotel room for the night and from there I'll explain everything. Come on."

Denzel shoved the things back into his pack, seeing Cloud tighten his hand into a fist. "Hm? What is it?"

The blond smiled, a soft gentle one that made him seem younger. "I was just thinking... With the right words... With the right people, anyone can heal. I feel... For this task that will be our advantage."

Healing? He tilted his head curiously, getting to his feet and offering the older teen a hand. "I believe you."

In this world if help had been offered people could have been saved. His mom, through years of torment had healed a thick and deep battle scar. Occasionally it was ripped open but family and friends kept her upright. As Denzel jerked Cloud back to his feet he suddenly understood.

This wasn't just a fight for the world, it was a fight for people they had lost, people they wanted to protect just like their family from the future. If someone cracked under the pressure they would work together to keep that person upright (and occasionally sane).

The bright shine in Cloud's eyes reminded him of his mother, of the fact that his mom had the same shine when she built up her family with a rag tag group of terrorists.

Because even if she didn't believe in her own ability to protect, she believed in them all.

* * *

 **HEAD CANNONS: Zack and Cloud have instant bad luck in battle. If something can fuck up, it will.**

 **AC!Tifa was a motherly character. She was brash and harsh but kind and would help anyone if she could. This is an attribute she inherited from Aerith, as a way to honor her friends memory.**

 **Skye doesn't believe he can protect someone because of his mishap with Zack and Aerith but with the help and love from Tifa he came to an understanding with himself. He believes he can try to help and with that as the back thought instead of Protect he healed. Thus, he has no trouble recalling things from his past or vowing to himself to protect his makeshift family.**


	9. Skye Valentine! Put that knife down!

**A/N: Huge thank you to my friend Fiara Dante for giving me the idea to continue this chapter. Without 'em I would have never been able to make this chapter so successful.**

 **I hope you guys are excited! Chapter ten is sort of like a season finale. End of the beginning parts. Chapter eleven will be revolving around Cloud's time in Shinra with small snippets on what Skye has spent his time doing below.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I had trouble writing it.**

 **I have also posted this story on Archives of our own if you wanted to know. MY penname is the same one here. FulmetalReborn**

 **Give me some ideas! Sometimes I get stuck that reading your reivews comes in handy. Tell me how you think things will play out, id love to read them!**

 **Thanks a bunch, love you all.**

* * *

Rocket Town had always been an interesting place to visit. During his first visit the town had been grumpy and anti-ShinRa due to neglecting the space project.

This time around he could tell that the space project was still being funded. The large rocket was proof of that but it was also with the amount of people loitering around.

Thinking about the time line he guessed it would be a few years before Cid ever attempted to throw it in the air.

The rocket was still under construction. Which, sadly, meant Cid would not be opposing ShinRa anytime soon. It was a shame, the guy was a really good ally.

Skye readjusted his blade, turning to Denzel and Cloud who were taking in the sight with wide eyes. People were still out and about, the sun had barely fallen. He expertly walked down the streets, knowing the exact layout from having to constantly do tasks for Cid during his delivery service.

"Denzel, which shop did you leave it?"

The brunet turned, looking around swiftly before pointing off to the right. "Shop closest to Cid's."

The town was known for having attracted a lot of mechanics. It was a plus they kept a place for automobiles and such. He wanted to see Fenrir but knew the kids needed rest. If anyone dared to mess with his bike he would skin them alive.

He turned off from the shop to the mechanic, pleased to find there was a hotel. Before entering he grabbed the goggles from around his neck, slipping them on and holding the door open for the two teens.

He cast a look down the streets, frowning when he was unable to tell if Vincent was done brooding and decided to approach.

He walked to the front desk, noticing the way the receptionist's eyes fell on the many blades attached to his frame. He had unhooked a few pieces from First Tsurugi against his better judgement. It was a bit difficult adjusting the straps to fit the completed blade. He usually had them separated for quick access.

"Hi, welcome to Rocket Town. How can I help you?"

"Two rooms. One with at least two beds."

The lady gave a tight smile, looking down her list. "You're in luck. Your name?"

Before he could process the name had slipped out of his slips. "Skye Valentine."

He blinked, he would need to explain to Vincent very soon that he had accidentally taken up his last name.

She smiled, writing down his name before fishing for the keys under the desk. "Well, Mrs. Valentine, that'll be 300 Gil."

He's had worse prices. He fished for the money, leaving it on the counter and grabbing the keys. With that all sorted he wandered upstairs, reading the door numbers on the keys.

"Alright, open up the window for Vincent."

Cloud gave a snort, crossing the room for the window in time for Vincent to spring in. The blonde gave a grin. "Never miss the chance for a dramatic entrance, do you?"

The deadpanned gaze he received made Denzel giggle.

Skye reached for his goggles slipping them off easily. "Alright, you and Denzel share a room. Me and Vince will be in the room next door."

Vincent shuffled awkwardly, almost embarrassed. Skye finished up preparations before heading to his bedroom. A hot shower sounded amazing. Entering the bedroom he grasped the handle of First Tsurugi, pulling it free and leaving it beside the door way. He proceeded to release the smaller blades, taking his time to attach the two small blades into the hollow blade.

Finished he looked at Vincent who shuffled in the doorway awkwardly.

It finally clicked and Skye cursed himself. "Ah, sorry. I forgot about the whole female male thing. Don't worry, I promise not to strip."

He received a light glare before Vincent entered, sitting on the bed and messing with the lamp.  
Skye dragged the backpack onto a nearby chair, looking at the other curiously. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow at the reply, grabbing the clothes for the night, lightly wincing at the new undergarments. "You don't sound fine. Stop freaking out about what happened."

"I can't."

The reply was tight lipped. Feeling now wasn't the time for a shower he put the clothes on top of the bag, turning his full attention to Vincent.

"I lost control. I let Galian Beast take over. I hurt you."

Jeez. This was gonna be harder then he thought. A part of him ached. Wasn't this the same situation he had been in? Nothing but a _puppet._

His breath caught at the thought, heart beating loudly against his chest. Damn it. "Vince. People make mistakes. You know that. Even the best have their worst moments. You just gotta keep going."

"Is... Is that what you did?"

Vincent had snapped his eyes upward, meeting his gaze. Skye didn't back down. As if he could when the guy was close to breaking.

"I had to keep going. The planet was dying. Vincent, I'm going to ask you something. What are you scared of happening?"

The red eyes widened and Skye felt another clench of pain.

Vincent had never laid out his emotions to him like that.

"I have walls. They keep it all locked up. What happens if... If I can't keep them locked? What if one takes over? Permanently?"

The ex-Turk leaned forward, resting an elbow against his knee, and propping his face up.

 _'I know. Even if you find the kids you may my not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen. That scares you, doesn't it?'  
_

The silence stretched for a moment. He licked his lips, feeling his own body tremble. "I'm not... The right person to tell you this stuff but... I understand. Stuff happened, stuff I could not take back. I couldn't fix it and it hurt."

 _-blood stained pink dress. A concerned 1st class Solider. "You doing okay?"  
_

"But... It happens. It's terrifying but it's what we have to accept." He paused, grasping the material over his left arm; similar to the days of Geostigma. "But I promise, I won't let you fall. I know you're stronger then that. I can help you if you just let me in. You don't have to be alone anymore."

He was determined. If he could somehow make Vincent see another path then he would try his all. His Vincent had been silent, hardly speaking of anything but they had a resilient trust. This Vincent was younger, he was inexperienced, he was moldable.

This was a second chance, a chance Skye would not just let pass him by. If he could help heal Vincent then he would try it.

"You are a very persuasive person." Red eyes stared at him with a mixture of fondness. "I don't... Believe I can be much help to you."

"You already are." He gave a soft smile, feeling the mood lighten. Deciding to help boost it up a bit more he grasped his clothes, a smirk on his lips. "Besides, I am going around as your wife."

The sudden look of shook was worth any implications of being a woman.

* * *

"You what?"

Denzel tossed his hands up, smiling slightly. "When we crashed she had a dent and a really large scratch. The paint had peeled..."

He looked out towards Cloud who was fiddling with a few things in his bag. "Uh, Zack also accidentally dropped her a few times on the way here."

His mom looked livid. Denzel didn't blame her. Only moments prior he had spilt the new about Fenrir being scratched up and how he had asked for a clean-up job. If to lessen his mother's anger.

"No one touches that bike but me! You know that, Denzel." She snapped, turning to yank a nearby bag open and search the contents. They all had a pack with their objects thrown inside. He paled when he realized it was his bag she was going through.

"Let's go save my baby before I go insane." The blonde mumbled, shifting through notes and papers as Denzel moaned in embarrassment.

There was a yawn from Cloud, the blonde had not bothered to pay attention, still groggy from sleep. "Morning Vincent." He waved lazily to the man by the window sill, escaping into the restroom and leaving Denzel to suffer his mother's wrath.

"Oh Zack, leaving me to suffer with your shitty luck." The woman groaned, finding the paper and turning back towards the two of them. "Denzel, you're staying here and taking care of Cloud. I'm worried if he's not careful he'll break his ribs. Wanna come with, Vince?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Oh. Someone's in a pissy mood."

Denzel stared for a moment, wondering just when the two had gotten that close. His mom had always been a stoic type of person, only messing around when she teased Barret or annoyed the crap out of Yuffie. Whenever the Vincent from their time got together the two of them shared a drink but they were both never exactly this teasing with each other. Not that Denzel knew.

He didn't know much of the others and their travels as Avalanche. Marlene had, since she had been the daughter for the leader of a terrorist group. But she spent most of her time with a woman named Elymra that everyone had held in high respect.

Nanaki had been the one to tell him that Elymra was special to Cloud. _'The mother of a beloved and wonderful woman.'_

He shook his head from the thoughts, reaching out to grasp Vincent's cape before they departed.  
"Don't give me that look." He chided, releasing him to point at him. "The cape. If you're going out during the day take it off. It's really bright and people will easily remember you more. Bright red doesn't exactly scream sneaky."

Vincent actually looked offended before giving in and undoing the buckles for the cape, slipping it off and handing it to Denzel's waiting arms. The brunet grinned. "There we go."

The man looked flustered that even Skye grinned walking out and waiting for the other to follow.  
Denzel sighed in amusement, dropping the cape down onto the bed. Scratching at his cheek he grabbed his bag, fishing around for a change of clothing and some bandages to wrap Cloud up again.

This had to have been the first time he was alone by himself. He took in a shaky breath, raising a hand to rub at his eyes. In the comfort of a hotel room and away from eyes he felt a few things come undone.

They were in the past, seriously, in the _past_. He thought of his parents, hands clenching at the thought. They were alive, they should be alive. He was worried for them. He wanted to protect them, keep them safe. Much like how Skye wanted to. He knew they were going for the bigger picture but he just wanted to see if they were alright.

They had died when the sector seven plate had come crashing down. Thinking back on it, in the current time line he should either have been conceived (Ew) or was still not even a thought yet. A part of him felt his parents would never have that chance for a child, not while he was living in this world without their knowledge.

He shuffled the things onto the bed, pushing the thoughts away in order to focus on their current task.

After this the whole thing would seem real. Cloud would join Solider, attempting whatever first objective they had planned. Skye had said the first process was waiting but that it would get interesting. Vincent had fun teaching Denzel the ropes. Well maybe because he had been a slave driver but Denzel had received the fruits of his labor. They weren't done yet, but even Denzel was getting good at tracing people, how to get away without being noticed and perfecting the aim of his gun. He was still sloppy, something Vincent described as him being unable to handle a gun in his right hand.  
Apparently he was having trouble in being able to switch the gun into another hand. It was strange because he was able to wield a blade in his right hand just fine. It was because of this he wasn't amazing in either one. That thought tossed him for a loop.

He was well enough at both but unable to use both hands. He guessed it was normal but he found it strange.

What about a gun and a blade? He knew Cloud had been in love with a gunblade which knocked that idea away from him.

But wielding both in two hands...?

And it clicked. Vincent said he had to decide for himself. This felt right. He grinned, looking up as the door to the restroom opened, Cloud walking out and rubbing at his hair.

The blonde locks were scattered, slightly droopy from the water. "Where'd they go?"

"Went to pick up Skye's bike. Know how she told us about the project G or whatever? She has something in the bike that could help them out."

The brunet watched as Cloud shook out his hair, the blonde locks springing into place. Cloud dropped the towel, grabbing his socks and shoes from near his bed. "This Geostigma. I wanna hear about it. Is it okay if I ask you?"

The firm determination in Cloud's blue eyes did wonders for Denzel's mood. The brunet nodded, grinning and taking a spot. "Alright, it goes back to what Jenova is and how Hojo had been experimenting on it..."

* * *

"Denzel is very cheeky."

Skye grinned at Vincent's words, looking up at the other through his goggles. "He's endearing. Don't deny it. He's also pretty sharp."

They fell into another silence, one that wasn't too out of place for Skye.

"I'm curious with how the Turks of your time functioned. We aren't necessarily the best group but you mentioned having them as friends."

Skye looked at him curiously. That had been the first Vincent had seemed genuinely curious about the Turks currently working for ShinRa. Turks weren't a good group, they were the dirty part of the company and Vince was living proof of what happened if you crossed an executive in ShinRa. He had been covered up as well, orders from a Turk probably.

Deciding to be honest Skye fussed with his goggles, "They were all assholes. Nothing was better than ShinRa. Made me just a bit sick how far they were willing to go."

Tseng had been the worst one for him. It was small petty feelings but they had still been feelings. If Tseng hadn't taken Aerith, if he hadn't accidentally spurred the events and came after him many times-

He stopped the thoughts there, cupping his mouth silently.

Vincent seemed to have caught on, shuffling and seeming awkward without his red cape. "I take it Turks were your worst enemy. You do know we will have to deal with them again, correct?"

"I know. This time I am a bit more prepared. Before we had run around blind and barely made it by a hair. I worked with the leader for a few years, and the annoying red headed Turk as well. They taught me the main function of a gun and a few things to know when going against a Turk. Plus I have you right?"

The final jab edged his thoughts away from the old comrades. He did not like them and on bad days had not accepted any of them in the house but still held a reigning peace. Reno was not allowed near Marlene, Papa Barret and Papa Cloud had reinforce that rule. Rude was a bit easier to handle. Skye had created a soft relationship with the guy. Rude knew he couldn't win in a fight when first Tsurugi was involved and backed off accordingly. It was kind of funny...

Elena was easier. She was cute and sweet. A nasty Turk when provoked and he had escaped her wrath a few times when he accidentally caught her drunk at the bar. Tseng... Tseng was... Manageable.

"I want to test them."

"Awww, Vince is going mentor mode. Should I be proud?"

"This was a bad choice."

Skye laughed, grinning when he finally reached the Highwind auto shop. If he remembered Cid had started a mechanic shop before quitting to work on the rocket ship. Figures Denzel would leave Fenrir there first.

Opening the front door, the small bell jingled, startling Vincent who had moved to enter stealthily. Skye couldn't hide his snicker at that point and was amused when the other reached to pinch him.

Seems Vincent had his own childish side when provoked.

He caught sight of the man behind the desk, ignoring the scraps of metal hanging all over the place. It was a little dark and reeked of motor oil. There were three chairs to the far right where a small table with what looked like girly magazines sat on top.

Cid did say the place had done poorly for some reason...

"Can I help ya?"

Skye nodded, reaching for the receipt to hand over. The guy looked like a tough guy, chewing on a stick much like how Cid would. He gazed at it, leering at the blonde before slamming it down.

"Ya sure this is your receipt? I doubt someone of your stature can lug that piece of metal around."

Insulting him was one thing, insulting his baby Fenrir opened up a whole new level of _'this fucker.'_

"What? Thinking I'm a liar? It's my bike." Simple and clipped. Though Vincent had wandered closer, probably at the way his hands had clenched. Maybe tossing the guy over the counter would show strength.

The guy shrugged, touching a few buttons on the register. "Fine, but the bikes not done yet. Highwind has been busy mending the other shit for ShinRa he hasn't had time for a bike. All that's left is the paint job."

Fucking Highwind. Deciding it would easier to play bitchy woman wanting her shit he growled lightly.

"Where does he live? I'll drag him out."

The guy rang up a few things, squinting at the receipt and handing it over again. "Across the street, sweet cheeks. Don't rile him up too bad. He'll get you back pretty dirty."

One pilot of ShinRa had not scared him before it wouldn't scare him now. Besides, the sight of a large sword and group of terrorists had gotten Cid to let them on the tiny bronco the first time. It couldn't be that hard this time.

Exiting he looked at Vincent who brushed his bangs back away from his face. Anger flushing away he opened his mouth without thinking, "Vince, I know you're a special being and all that but a shower should be good for you. When's the last time you brushed your hair?"

The ex-Turk froze at the question, averting his gaze as Skye attempted to regain his bearings at blurring something like that out.

"I highly doubt that's important."

Skye paused, looking the male up and down. Seeing Vincent without the red cape was rare enough but seeing the outfit underneath was pretty amazing too. Unlike the one he remembered from his time this outfit was outdated.

He still had the turtle neck of a ShinRa top. He missed the suspenders but still held a few belts at his hips. The pants were easily identifiable as a Soldiers. The whole outfit was basically Soldier but with alterations and a darker color.

He also had two hand held guns at his sides that were usually hidden with the cape. Shit...

"You're wearing a Soldier uniform. Not the one that's used today but it's close." He pointed towards the turtle neck. "Really comfortable, right? I enjoyed it for a while too."

Enjoyed it so much it had been hard to find a new outfit he had enjoyed that well. He turned from Vincent, finding the white picket fence and cute little house of Cid Highwind.

Though the yard was not really cared for and the garage looked like a mess of motor parts and rocket pieces as well. Cid had never been one to clean up appropriately.

"Who is this man?"

"Owner of the Highwind and Tiny bronco. He is also the main Air Force in our time. He helped us escape from ShinRa a lot. It's a shame that he currently works for them."

"Hmm? He was deceived by ShinRa as well?"

"Well, yeah. Eventually. There were complications with the rocket and Cid pulled out. Someone got stuck in the rocket busters or something of that sort. He could have gone but she would have died and Cid doesn't work that way." He opened up the gate, Vincent trailing after him and thinking over his words.

"He sounds like a reasonable man. I don't believe ShinRa would have done the same."

Skye shook his head in amusement, knocking on the front door and waiting for the pilot to answer. At this point he wasn't certain how loyal Cid really was. He was a vulgar and rude man it was hard to believe he had the patience for ShinRa. When had Cid finally gotten the rocket into the air...? His memory itself was hazy of those times. He was certain he had been in Hojo's clutches when the whole thing had went down.

Which reminded him of Barret. A lot of his friends were going to hit rough times. Barret would lose his wife to the explosion, lose his arm and a friend. But he would gain a daughter. It would be cruel to take Marlene from that man.

His thoughts were pushed aside when the door was opened, a disheveled man standing and looking straight at him in irritation. Cid took in his appearance before moving to Vincent who stood a few paces away, arms crossing over his chest in a brooding pose.

"Can I help ya?"

"Cid Highwind? I came to pick up my bike and the guy at the shop said you hadn't finished it yet."

Cid frowned, moving back to stand in the door frame. He was dressed in jeans and a regular white Tee. There weren't any cigarettes or shoes yet meaning the other had just woke up.

"Bike? Which one? The Shinra model or the black custom?"

"Black custom."

Cid's eyebrows went up at the declaration, moving back and gesturing the two in. "Have some tea while I get some shit to finish off that bike. The little brat said it would be a while before you returned for it. Been busy with the ShinRa carriers being brought in."

Hm? Skye titled his head to Vincent curiously, a sign to tell the other to pay close attention since something seemed amiss. "ShinRa carriers? Don't they have their own mechanics? Besides, I thought Rocket town was home for their space project or whatever."

There was a slam, the guests jumping as Cid gnashed a few porcelain cups together and throwing a kettle on the stove. Here was the agitated at ShinRa Cid he knew. But it was too soon for this...

"Don't concern yourself for the space project. Shinra's been floppy, given out more money to the science head and infantry for some shit. I ain't got enough to get that old metal junk into the air!"

They needed to get a status on ShinRa quickly, things were changing quickly.

"Aren't you the one making the planes and stuff? With the war in Wutai I thought you'd be a lot more busy with plane objects and such."

"That's what I said, little missy! But do they listen? Course not! They're all convinced their creepy departments have more breakthroughs! Ain't a science department supposed to develop cures for illness? ShinRa ain't busting out shit."

Vincent sent him a look that Skye gave a small nod too. ShinRa was hiding something deep at the moment and Cid of all people had caught on.

Two cups were placed on the table, the blonde dropping little bags before huffing back upstairs to grab some stuff.

"That's curious. I'm concerned." He said simply, watching Vincent reach for the tea and poke it with a clawed hand. He gently smacked the hand away. No way was that sanitary.

"I've been meaning to bring it up. The attack that happened to Cloud. I don't think it's an accident. I feel like this is the counter attack against me for returning here to the past."

Vincent didn't speak, picking up the cup carefully. He took that as the sign to continue on. "Our next stop is Midgar. If this is her counter attack then there's someone who is in danger."

The conversation halted there, even his thoughts on the matter when Cid reemerged, pulling on a jean coat and goggles tied on his head.

"What did your bike need again? Don't think I'm lowerin' the price cause of that cleavage, lil missy. Girls thinking showing some boob will get them some new wheels."

Skye gave a dirty look to Cid, the asshole really did know how to poke his buttons without meaning too. He reached for the zipper on the vest, pulling it up though slightly annoyed at the way men handled the thought of breasts. It wasn't different to a male's chest. A male could reveal all they wanted and not get told anything. Society ideals, he wouldn't delve too much into that.

"Paint job. Stop staring if it ticks you off that much, Highwind."

Vincent choked on his drink, making Skye blush. All things considering Vince had been the first one to actually see full view of his new _'girls'_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a Zack like grumble ( _shouldn't the best friend get to see their male turned female's tits first?!)._

"Feisty one, ain't ya. You coming along?"

They ditched the cups of tea, Skye having no need to actually drink it while Vince seemed to have started out of manners. Go Vince.

Arriving at the shop, the man at the back of the register tossed a glare their way, one Skye returned just as heated.

"Keep the kitten occupied. Careful, she bites."

Oh Cid was testing his patience. The two shared a grin before Skye wandered back over to the waiting area.

"Doesn't being referred to that way insult you?"

Skye peered at Vincent, crossing his arms over his chest. His heart jumped a bit before calming down once the usual panic of feeling the new changes to his body subsided. "Of course it does. It's annoying, I have been a male for 27 years. I'm still not sure how I managed to go with this. I guess... It's similar to when I had to deal with my scars. There are triggers but it's manageable."

It was actually ironic that this time around the scars are what had kept him grounded and set forward to face it. He couldn't run from something like this, just like how he couldn't run from being an experiment. Tifa had been there to push him forward, helping him look over the small things and just gain an edge of himself. All in order to gain his identity back.

"27? You look younger."

"Mako, it's meant to make the aging process slower if used right. Besides, aren't you pushing 50?"

The dirty glare sent his way was worth the jab at Vince's age. He had no clue on what was his exact age. The others had speculated but none had anything concrete.

All they had was the date they found Vincent and the man had never complained when they gave him gifts. The year previous Tifa and the kids had pitched in for a necklace, one Skye had bought and delivered with a cake.

The thought made him smile, looking towards Vincent. He wanted the other to have a shot at life. To have another chance at holding strong bonds with people. In a way they were there. Vincent had responded to the attack on Cloud yesterday showing he cared for the younger members of their group. Vince would be okay.

"Midgar. Who are we going to protect?" There was a strange tint to his voice, one Skye couldn't place his finger on.

"There's a girl who is under Turk protection. She is being monitored because she has a special sort of ability... She is someone I have to protect."

Aerith. This time he wouldn't fail her. He couldn't fail her. Last time it had been his fault. His fault, his fault, his fault.

He calmed down, knowing the voice in the back of his head reassuring him was the warmth and support Tifa had given him. He didn't have his Tifa, not here, but he had other people. Denzel, Cloud, Vincent. In order to protect them, he would protect her. Another shot, another chance to do what was right and correct the tragic past they all had.

"Protect her from who?"

"ShinRa. She was taken to be under Hojo's scalpel. She is a Cetra." He lowered his voice slightly, knowing the information he was saying was extremely classified. If a Turk overheard this he would have been under arrest in an instant.

"Isn't that what Jenova was classified as?"

He shook his head. "Opposite. Jenova had crashed to the earth hundreds of years before. It took the identity of many Cetra and nearly made them extinct. Jenova is an alien, an intruder who is hell bent on destroying this earth." He paused, shifting a bit in order to lean closer to Vincent. "There are other things I want to tell you. The planet has a defense system and if we fail, the planet will not hesitate to deploy them. In my time we had to take them down in order to survive. This time around we need to stop Jenova before she can begin to infect other living things. The reason the Cetra is important is because they hold the power to defeat Jenova."

Understanding clicked in Vincent's eyes as he nodded, turning forward. "I understand."

The silence stretched and then Vincent said something that threw Skye off.

"She is important to you. If that is the case she will be important to me as well."

He blinked, turning towards the male who was now facing away and closing his eyes.

Why had he been worried? Vincent was going to be just fine...

They sat in comfortable silence, Slye passing the time by messing with the belts on his hips, adjusting them to fit better. His battle skirt worked well to hide most of his legs and the shorts were oddly comfortable, fitting his new curves in a way to not disturb him when fighting.

He messed with his gloves, still needing to adjust them a bit to fir the new shape but managing with them being just a bit too large.

He brought up a few mundane topics. Mostly about how to prepare for their trip. Midgar was a large city and the best chance they had was to duck in while Cloud was being processed. It was pretty easy considering Skye had done it once when he had been in a complete mako haze.

They both decided on a phone for Cloud and Denzel, preferably bought in Rocket town where they could rip out the tracking devices that naturally came with the phone. Thankfully Skye had experience in making the cellphones untraceable. Working with Turks and Reeve had paid off considerably.

Skye solidified his plan of going with the flow and before long Cid was reemerging looking hassled and tried.

"Got your bike done, kitten."

He prayed that nickname wasn't sticking. He had enough with spike.

"Thing was a tricky bitch to paint. Dents all worked out and scratch is gone. I even wrapped it up all nice for ya. Parked it down outside. Pretty good work if I do say so myself."

Cid did look proud which reassured him that Fenrir was fine. Guy was a good mechanic; if he was proud then amazing things had been done to his baby.

He chewed on the edge of a cigarette, handing a set of keys over.

Fenrir's keys were simple and staring at them he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. At the end of the keys was a tiny carved wolf that Denzel and Marlene had given him for his birthday. Even the keys were personalized. Yuffie had taken a knife to it and had begun to scratch in her name before Skye almost tore her head off for fucking with his keys. There was even some paint from when they had remodeled the bar and Marlene and Barret had a paint fight. He could still remember the bright laughter Tifa had when she saw Barret covered in bright pink colors.

He took them, shoving them into his pocket before following after Cid who was leading the way.

"Now, you're a spicy kinda kitten. Bike is tough as nails to understand meaning it had to he custom. Not to mention none of the parts were labeled and some don't even exist. The compartments was a real treat. Says a lot about a woman like ya. And here it is!"

Cid opened the doors, stupidest grin on his face.

Cid was not kidding when he said he wrapped the thing.

But that didn't even matter. No, he stopped in his tracks, mouth opened in complete horror because his _baby_ -

"Beauty, ain't she? Been thinkin' of making something cutesy like this. Maybe another bike like this one. Course not pink-"

Fenrir was a light shade of pink color, slightly glossy in all the right areas.

"-Tell ya what, get me some apple cider and I'll get ya a new bike for free and-"

"Cid. I'm going to fucking gut you."

The man actually looked surprised by the declaration.

"What! Why?"

"Why is my baby _pink?!_ Oh, no one will miss you."

"Skye."

"Stay the fuck out of this, Vincent. His fucking head is mine."

"Give it your best shot, Kitten! You never said a color and a girls supposed to like pink!"

"Do I look like a fucking girl?!"

"Of course ya do!"

"Skye, your zipper is slipping."

"Don't care! Get the fuck over here you Highwind asshole!"

"For fucks-ow! What the-"

" _Skye Valentine_ , put the knife down!"

* * *

"There have been no reports of monsters in town. But the mansion has been cleaned out." The girl stopped, peering out of the doors of ShinRa mansion.

Her hair was cropped short, a young face with dark eyes. A pair of sunglasses slipped down her face.

 _"Cleaned out how?"  
_

"One room was cleaned up. The downstairs lab was also opened and the basement. There is also a lack of monsters. Someone cleaned out the area thoroughly."

 _"What did the village report?"_

"We asked a few people and they claimed a woman and young boy had entered the village. A young boy from the village joined ShinRa about six months ago, Cloud Strife. He returned home as well and left. We questioned the mother and she claimed the woman helped her out from an injury.

"She said her son returned back to ShinRa at least five days ago. But there was nothing about a possible escaped experiment."

There was silence on the other end, making her just a bit anxious.

 _"Understood, I'll pass everything along to the chairman. I want surveillance on the woman and child. Give me some information on them. I will handle Cloud Strife at ShinRa."  
_

"Understood." She clicked the end button, flicking the phone shut and making her way over to the entrance. New at her job she was a nameless grunt, one that was gaining the ropes of popularity.  
Cissenei grasped her glasses, pulling them off in annoyance before moving to join her partner at the helicopter. Doing small cover ups for Hojo's experiments wasn't anything new but this time Cissenei just felt a bit upset. The experiment had to have been as intelligent as a human, ridding any traces to identify it from the mansion and the town. They were searching for an escaped beast, at least that's what the orders said. She felt as if they were searching for something a whole lot dangerous.

An escaped human experiment was dangerous. One wrong move and Midgar could end up becoming a battle field.

It made her job just that more important.

She pulled her thoughts away, pulling out a slip of paper she had gotten from Claudia Strife. Sylvia? The only name she currently had for her current target. A beautiful woman with a young son.

She hoped they were merely travelers caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Everyone knew you never crossed a Turk because whoever crossed a Turk never appeared again.


	10. I'm a natural, okay!

**A/N: I did not realize how long this chapter was. So I have split it into two chapters. Sorry for that, but damn. 17 pages what the hell?!**

 **I have started the fall semester in school and have less time. Here's a few things.**

 **TUMBLR : I ACTUALLY DID ART OF VINCENT/SKYE.**

 **MY USER IS sexysemefish OR IS IT URL IDK IM NEW TO IT.**

 **I enjoy reading your comments, please. I need help on the chapter I'm currently working on since I'm stuck. Give Dante your love because this story will be given a side story of drabbles and oneshots of ideas that never made it into the cut. LOOK FORWARD TO THAT.**

 **HAPPY READING. did i focus too much on Skye and Vincent cause shit.  
**

* * *

Seeing Midgar again brought him mixed feelings.

He had left the others for a moment after arriving in Junon. It had been fairly easy to catch a ride since Denzel apparently had connections with the sailors. A lot of them even asked him how he was doing.

With a pink bike (he was still insanely satisfied for getting revenge on Cid even if Vincent scolded him for about an hour afterwards about 'lady etiquette' bullshit) he had wandered down the familiar roads, looking at a landscape he had never expected to see again.

The cliffs of Midgar never seemed so daunting. Gazing at ShinRa something twisted and coiled in his gut. At this point he wasn't sure if it was pain, relief, or both.

This made it real, running away was no longer an option.

He parked Fenrir on the cliffs, gazing at the one spot he had never thought to approach again. Previously a patch of flowers had started to grow there, now there was nothing but dust and rock.

He knew he couldn't lose himself to previous memories; he had a feeling Cloud still had a connection with him.

He smiled a bit while thinking of the bright energy that Cloud gave to them all. He was sassy, but he was endearing that Skye knew would wrap a lot of people in his grasp.

He got off Fenrir, squinting at the large massive ShinRa building and the plates. The mako reactors were still a brilliant site to see and more so when they were in working order.

Not that it would last long.

He kneeled by the ground, putting a gloved hand down onto the ground. "Not sure I can keep your promise this time Zack. But I'll stick to what I need to do. I'll keep them all safe, I promise."

He took a breath before rising up again. He was ready to finish the trek around the gates leading into Midgar when something caught his vision.

He grasped the edges of his goggles, tugging it down to his neck to get a better view.

A shinny ball glinted with sunlight but the deep blue color was unmistakable.

He knelt by it, picking it up and turning it around. He attempted to sense it but drew up empty. He pointed it towards the sky, gazing at the shine it gave. Materia that didn't have a purpose?

Well, that meant it was something crafted for the Cetra, right? Aerith had held onto Holy not understanding what it was but she had used it in the nick of time.

Another tremor; familiar guilt washing over his body. He took a breath, shoving it aside before walking back to Fenrir, opening up the compartments and dropping the materia into the hidden compartment by his blades.

He'd worry over it later. He needed to hurry and get into the slums and set up some sort of base for the others.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahh! That was terrible." Cloud exclaimed, shifting the bag on his shoulder just a bit. There was his rifle on the other, the only identification he might have ties to ShinRa. He was dressed down, a pair of cargo pants and a dark washed out T-shirt. There was also a beanie Skye had taken from Junon claiming his hair would stand out.

"Don't be a baby, Cloud." Denzel teased, nudging the other down towards the stairs leading into the slums. They were mostly unused. Everyone used the trains to get around. In fact they had taken one (Skye and Vincent had disappeared since they were the most suspicious looking in the group).

Thankfully Skye reassured that identification was easy to avoid if Denzel merely put Vincent's lessons to the test. Denzel had never looked so nervous of a train ride before but they had succeeded.  
"I'm the one who could get into a lot of trouble." He mumbled, readjusting his bag before climbing down the stairs.

The brunet hummed, reaching out to grab a hold of Cloud's arm. "Question, have you been to the slums before?"

The blond paused, looking a little nervous at the question before shaking his head. Denzel gave a weak smile, nodding and nudging the other forward. "Don't stare, okay? It'll make you an easy target. If someone bumps into you make sure you are not missing something. Though maybe the rifle may keep us safe for a bit."

He didn't know much about Denzel and it slowly dawned on him that the kid was still pretty young. He was a child in the destruction of war. It became clear the further down they went.

"There's a train that will take you straight to the slums but we took a long route, good for getting rid of followers and talking a bit, hm?"

The first thing he noticed about the slums was the stuffy humid smell. It was just a bit uncomfortable. It was a strong scent of... Some sort of odor. It was peculiar; not to mention there was heavy atmosphere of just complete despair.

They walked in silence, Denzel keeping his head down as Cloud attempted to take it in and shake it off. Midgar was a major culture shock for him and the short amount of time he spent with Denzel and the others in ShinRa had barely scratched the surface of his mountain boy nature. The people looked ragged and tired and as Denzel lead them around, looking confused in a few places, it became clear the slums were in terrible condition compared to the upper plates. Had Denzel grown up here?

"Ah, there we go." The brunet paused, raising a hand and waving through the crowd as Cloud caught sight of blonde hair.

It was almost funny how the people parted for Skye who still held the large blade on her back. Though to be fair she looked frightening. Vincent was nowhere to be seen but that had become a normal occurrence between them.

"You doing okay?"

The words were spoken without hesitation and a small spark of some sort of pain flared in Cloud's chest. He blinked, as did Skye who realized she had said something that obviously had lingering effects.

"Are _you_ doing okay?" He asked, only because she really looked shook up. The plates had been destroyed, it was probably safe to assume the slums would be a hard place to handle.

"Fine. I'm going to go buy up an apartment and get living situations in order. Cloud, coming into the slums is extremely dangerous for you from now on, okay? There is always a possibility of being tracked. Call me or text me if you need to speak to me immediately, remember what I taught you. Do not wander down here unless we say, okay?"

Nervousness pooled in his gut even as he nodded in determination. He was going to do this, for the both of them. They deserved to be happy, right?

Skye gave a small smile, reaching out and messing with his head, almost removing his beanie. "You're going to be just fine, okay? If it becomes dangerous or something doesn't feel right let me know. I will keep you safe."

There was new determination in the words said that even Denzel had noticed. Had something happened before they arrived?

But it had quelled the nervousness, making Cloud smile gently in response.

Skye released him, moving out to continue down the path. "Explore the slums if you'd like. I need to get stuff done.. Denzel, call me when Cloud leaves. Don't make me worry, got it?"

With that the woman turned, disappearing into the crowd of people.

Staring Cloud had the double image of a male with thick shoulders walking proudly. Skye was truly a warrior to fear.

"Ahh, mom's a worry wart. Come on, let's have fun!" Denzel looped their arms together, dragging the blonde and nearly dropping all of his items in the movement.

Denzel seemed more adapted, pointing out alley ways and certain areas he had been familiar with. It took some time before Cloud was familiar with the sight of run down houses and shady people attempting to scurry money into their pockets.

He was also introduced to Wall Street, annoyed when Denzel had elbowed him and teased him when a few girls had attempted to flirt with them. Despite the initial atmosphere he could see the charm to the slums. People lived freely, poorly, but freely.

Money and housing was a problem but they made the most of it. Children played in dangerous areas but they still smiled brightly. He could see how one could become attached to something like the slums. He could see why Skye and Denzel wanted to keep this place safe.

Half way through, he departed from Denzel. He was terrified, that was true but he could still feel the determination Skye and the others had left him with. He had to do this, if he didn't then... He shook his head. That was not an option.

Climbing up the stairs, ready to board the train back to the upper plate he bumped into someone.

He looked upwards, damning his short height, and meeting green narrowed eyes.

"Watch it." The male grunted, moving past him.

Cloud stared for a moment, taking in sloppy and short red hair but also the navy blue suit he wore. He hadn't noticed the people making a space for him as well.

A Turk.

He shook his head, heading back to the train in order to catch the first ride back. Finding a seat and presenting his ID he took a careful look back outside. The redhead was gone, but the familiar nervousness spiked. He couldn't act differently, not to anyone. He had an image to keep up, he had a mission to do.

Arriving back onto the plate he enjoyed the cool breeze. The slums was stuffy and hot. There was really no need for jackets and such down there except for probably the late night. While walking and keeping pace he was aware of the infantry men on patrol. He was certain before he had arrived there had not been that many to take up patrol. It was a pressing concern he filed for investigation at a later time. He had to get himself signed in again.

He was still a little worried. The Sargent had let him off but he knew the rumors behind leave. He was supposed to return, hand in his slip, and quit ShinRa. He wasn't supposed to return and try out for the Soldier program again.

He narrowed his eyes, he couldn't be wishy-washy. He needed to show the determination of Soldier even if he wanted to throw up all over his shoes.

Arriving he quickly talked to the head secretary, gaining access and heading back to the dorms of the trainees. He ignored the curious looks in favor of finding the office of his previous commanding officer. He knocked politely, blue eyes scanning the name and awaiting permission to enter.

Entering he stood still, military training from Skye ingrained in his brain. Giving a sharp salute he awaited permission to speak.

"At ease. I didn't expect to see you back, Strife. The secretary could have handled your slip."

Here it was. Taking a breath and praying he wouldn't throw up when he opened his mouth, he spoke. "Sir, I came to reenlist into the Soldier trainee program." There was silence and he had a hard time staring at his commander's face. Taking another breath he looked the man in the eyes. "I was given the option to return and try out again or to turn in my slip. I've decided to try out again, Sir."

The man stared, almost glaring. "Strife, I won't sugar coat it. You are not cut out for this program."

"I understand where you are coming from, Sir. I would like the chance to prove I can continue on the cadet program."

There was silence, the man glaring before frowning and grabbing a slip of paper and writing down on it. "Come with me, Strife."

The man was large, almost bald with a high ranking uniform. He had heard the Sargent had been injured in battle and ended up having to teach. The guy was sympathetic to the younger runt cadets which was a good thing. Cloud might actually have a shot at this.

He was lead to an elevator and a number was pressed into it.

He was nervous, he could feel the sweat on his hands and the way everything was burning up. All he could think about was what was this guy attempting to do to him, where was he being taken?

He nearly had a heart attack when the elevator stopped at level 49, the notorious Soldier floor.

The Sargent had a straight posture, walking proudly while Cloud attempted to not freak out at the fact he was on the Soldier level with washed down clothes.

He had dressed for the slums, not for the ShinRa interview or whatever. It was terrible and sent butterflies into his stomach. He stopped by a door, pressing a button on the side and entering.  
Cloud had no choice but to follow.

Inside was a group of Soldiers; third class to be exact. They were lounging, stretching and just relaxing.  
Blue eyes zeroed in on them, and only one of them had a helmet on so Cloud couldn't be sure. The other Soldiers were tall, muscular and fit.

The one with the helmet stood, walking over. "Sargent." A salute, as if remembering. "How can I help you?"

The man smirked, handing out a slip of paper to the Soldier.

There was silence, eyes on the both of them that Cloud was certain this had been a terrible decision.

"Are you sure, Sir? I mean-"

"Do it. Strife, if you're determined I want you to face off against Third class Kunsel. One trial to get into Soldier is being able to keep up with someone enhanced. If you don't last you are not allowed back into the program."

Oh for fucks sake, barf!

His eyes flickered off to the side where the other Soldiers looked interested. He fidgeted before nodding. He had made the request, it was only fair to go through with what was given. "Understood, Sir."

Kunsel sighed, gesturing him over. "Alright, Cadet Strife. I really don't want you to do this but you seem determined. What weapon do you prefer, we have a bit on the side."

Cloud panicked, not sure how to explain he had been messing with dual blades on his month off.  
He shrugged off his pack as directed, leaving his rifle on the side. "Can I take a look? If I'm going to be giving my all I want something I'm actually good at."

Kunsel gave a grin, loose and relaxing as he gestured to the storage container. Blades were stacked up, held up by the metal containers. A lot of them were rapiers and his attention held those for a moment. He found a broadsword and wondered if he would be able to manage with it. He would have preferred it to be a little thinner but it would do.

He reached out, grasping the handle when he heard a small sound from Kunsel.

He lifted it, testing the weight and frowning. Skye's swords were a lot lighter than this. Deciding he would be better with speed he replaced it and grasped a Rapier that was just a little thicker than the others.

"Not what I'm used... To?" He blinked, wondering why the other Soldiers were staring at him strangely. "Did I do something wrong, uh, sirs?"

The large man on the side waved a hand. "No, you're good kid. I didn't think you'd be able to hold the broadsword. Those swords are heavier on purpose for an enhanced."

Well, uh, at least his month of training had paid off.

"No matter, let's get this over with, are you ready?" Kunsel had asked, walking out towards the middle of the training area. Cloud paused, reaching into his back pockets for the black gloves Vincent had given him about a week ago when his infantry gloves breathed their last. He tugged them on before joining after Kunsel, holding the Rapier securely in one hand.

His Sargent was standing not too far away from the other Soldiers. They spoke quietly, something Cloud knew was about the fact he would never make it.

Taking a breath he watched Kunsel take off the broadsword from his back, holding it comfortably as he got into position.

Then he was running towards him.

Cloud knew if he hadn't trained with Skye, an enhanced woman, he wouldn't have raised the blade in order to block the move. His eyes narrowed, dropping all hesitation and shyness to throw himself into the battle.

He was pushed back, Kunsel moving too quickly drag the blade under. Cloud moved back, jumping lightly in order to defend against the blows. Kunsel was fast and strong, something Cloud witnessed firsthand when a few attacks went in.

He analyzed, moving swiftly, ducking and blocking while also shoving Kunsel back to gain some breathing room. He felt the strain from blocking harsh blows, but he held on from practice when Skye had been overly rough on purpose.

After realizing getting any hits in would be impossible for someone enhanced he quickly moved onto the next option.

Disarming.

He blocked a blow, letting it slide off the blade into the ground. Kunsel quickly recovered, skidding the blade into an upward strike. Cloud rolled, ducking under Kunsel's arm. He was breathing heavily and knew he was slowing which meant the next few moves had to count. He made an upward arc, Kunsel barely deflecting it with his blade as Cloud pressed to get to his feet. He shoved and moved back, easily ducking from the large arc.

Usually when Kunsel had done this Cloud had backed off. His dominant hand was his right and Kunsel had recognized that. But this time he threw in a trick by slipping the blade into his left hand. There was a sharp breath as he jammed the hilt into Kunsel's hand, hard enough to loosen the blade before he raised and arm and shoved the Soldier down.

The blade clattered to the floor and almost instantly Cloud dropped to one knee, panting and attempting to regain his breath.

Kunsel was kneeling, having jumped up. The helmeted Soldier didn't last long, grinning and not at all out of breath. "How on earth did you get a forceful removal slip? This kid is a natural. A little more stamina exercises and he could become a second class quickly."

The Sargent coughed but even Cloud knew he was surprised.

"Damn kid! You totally threw Kunsel for a loop! Against someone enhanced as well! You'll be the hell of a Soldier!"

His heart fluttered, almost as if a part of him that had accepted the fact of not becoming Soldier shattered.

He was mildly aware that maybe that had been Skye's hateful feelings pressing on the program. But now he had people openly acknowledging him. It made his heart feel warm and he grinned shyly at the other Soldiers as Kunsel extended a hand. "Let's get you back into the program, Cadet Strife."

First obstacle complete.

* * *

"I had thought it would have been more difficult to find a place here."

"Pay the right amount and you'll be fine." Skye hefted their bag over one shoulder, giving Vincent a quick look. The ex-Turk was giving him a doubtful look.

"Are you sure that's what got you the place? We don't have much Gil left, we should have found an abandoned area better."

"No way, we are going to live here for a while, we need a place that's not suspicious and living in an abandoned place is asking for Turks." He frowned at Vincent, as if this whole thing was obvious. The place he found was a bit rundown, pieced together by scrap metal with a group of men outside and a few kids messing with the dirt.

"Welcome back." One of the men said, grinning as Skye gave a polite nod. "Take the bottom floor, here's the keys we have for the place. Something messes up you fix it."

"Thanks." He grabbed the keys, heading back towards the house when Vincent was suddenly by his side, almost like a looming presence.

"Who's that?" The landowner said, throwing a suspicious look. Before Skye answered, Vincent did. "Her husband."

He wouldn't deny the fact those words were said like a threat. Skye looked up, curious as to what had set Vincent off.

The men fell silent before a gloved hand nudged him further inside again.

In the safety of their run down home Vincent growled. "Skye, you did not."

"What?" He asked, confused by the others attitude. What did he do to set off the ex-Turk so bad?

Red eyes glanced at him in exasperation. "You really don't know. Skye, you do realize those men didn't give you this place out of the generosity of their hearts or for the money?"

"What are you getting at?"

Skye had always hated the fact Vincent was taller; now that he had lost a few inches in the transformation it was worse. Vincent had good intimidating looming tactics.

"Didn't you have lecherous men after the woman Tifa? You do realize as a female you are in the same position, right?"

Blank. It actually made Vincent groan as Skye shoved the bags onto the floor. "There's no way that would happen."

A hand shot out to his chest, startling him just a bit when fighting instinct had begged to be kicked in.

There was the spin of the zip from his vest as Vincent gave a sigh. "This is terrible. You have no knowledge of a woman's etiquette. It's not proper to flash men cleavage for housing."

"You say it like I did it on purpose." He jerked back, unhooking first Tsurugi in frustration. "It's not my fault, you try being shoved into a woman's role when you've been a man your whole life."

"I understand that but as it stands you need to be more aware. Men are dogs. Have you not told that to Tifa?"

"Of course not! Tifa handled herself."

Though if a man had looked at her wrong he would have all of Avalanche and an angry Cloud to deal with.

He shook the thoughts, looking around their area. It was mostly stable, a few pieces of furniture they could live with. Food would be a problem along with running water. He had already accepted the fact cold showers would be a norm. Sector seven was just a little better off than the others, this place was example of that; they had electricity but terrible instillation. The place was patched together at best.

"Alright then, I guess it falls on me to sort this out then?"

He frowned, turning towards Vincent who had grabbed their bags and placed it into the bed. It probably would have been better to change the sheets and maybe even the mattress. Denzel would be the one sleeping on the bed anyways. The whole apartment was basically one room, no doors to separate anything besides the bathroom.

"Buy a turtle neck when you go out. It would do you good to not accidentally rile up a few more men."

"I might take offense to that." He shot back, still irritated that he now had to act differently because of this stupid-stupid-

"You said you would help me, correct? Then I will help you through this. You do not need to accept being a female but you need to be able to accept others referring to you as one and treating you as one. Do you understand, Skye?"

His hands clenched just a bit. Vince was a lot more perceptive then he let on at times. He disliked the thought of needing to cover up, of needing to act womanly, needing to stop certain habits that weren't 'lady-like.' He couldn't understand why he needed to be any different. Sure, Tifa and Yufie had spent countless hours explaining the need for certain things but that's because they were-

Ah. Ah shit.

He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "This is how it's going to be now, hm? Alright then. I'm in your care." Not like he could do much.

Vince gave a nod, searching through a few pockets. "That can hold on till after we have the needed supplies. What was my order?"

He grabbed a bag from the inside of their carry on, pulling it off effortlessly when even Skye knew it was pretty heavy.

"Pay off the rest of the money for the garage up on the plate. I left Fenrir there."

His beloved bike had been left on top mainly because it would be difficult to not be suspicious on a pink motorcycle in the slums of all things.

But he had grabbed all the needed things from the bike. Which reminded him. "Be careful with that. The bottle inside is important."

Vince reached in, grasping something and pulling upwards. The first aid kit had been brought as well. He showed the top of a crystal bottle, the clear water inside it making him smile. "That is what's going to cure our first class Soldiers. I don't know the effect it would have on Sephiroth but it should help the other two."

"The cure of Geostigma?"

He nodded, watching the bottle placed back inside before a hand grabbed the small pouch of Gil.

"I'll be off then, return here?" He gave a nod, watching Vincent separate the money before handing the bag over and taking his leave. Denzel should be calling him soon unless he ran into interference but he ignored it in favor of undoing the harness of his blade and leaving as well.

It wouldn't be a good idea to have a large blade when buying new outfits and such. He sighed, thinking over what Vincent had said and decided a dress would be needed at one point. He disliked it but he couldn't deny it. He was still Skye, nothing would change that not even a dress.

He had been the same person when he had cross dressed before. Plus Claudia had fun dressing him up like a doll as well.

He slunk in the shadows, avoiding groups of people and making his way out towards Wall Street. The dress shop should still be up and it would be easier to have his outfits tailored by someone who knew what they were doing.

Arriving he avoided the looks being given. He assume that was part of Vincent's little womanly speech from earlier. It did make him upset, only because he was reminded of the people who attempted to make a move on Yuffie and Tifa previously.

Yuffie had been a teenager and Skye felt partly responsible when she went around in thin skimpy clothing fighting evil. He understood fighting messed with clothes, he had been on the receiving end of one too many fire spells to not know, but she enjoyed a new outfit that was worse than the last too often for comfort.

He thought her people dressed modestly, Kimono's and such. She never did tell him the truth and Tseng hadn't been a well enough friend to ask.

It wasn't until he was on the familiar trails of Wall Street that he felt like he had been sucker punched.  
He had forgotten how easy it was to forget he was fighting relapses at every turn. He wasn't even sure how to approach _her._

There was a steady pull at his heart, one he couldn't avoid when he finally reached the end. Even now he could see her, leading him along with a bright smile. She had planned the whole thing, she made everything alright even when it wasn't.

He wanted to see her but at the same time he didn't. Seeing her would hurt, hurt because she wouldn't remember him. But it would also hurt because he had tried his hardest to move on. Tifa's steady love had healed and here he was, forcibly ripping it all back open. But even when he felt like he was near the edge he felt steady, something keeping him upright and making him strong. He was uncertain why but it helped and that was all that mattered.

He arrived at the shop, easily entering to see the man at the end of the counter, stitching something together. He briefly looked up, beady brown eyes looking him up and down.

"Welcome, how can I help you?"

"I wanted a few things made. How much do you charge?"

It only took a few nudges before the man was engrossed at the prospect of new clothes. He didn't wear normal clothing, a modified military type that seemed to pique the shop owner's interest. Skye himself designed the outfit, the vest and the battle skirt that sat on his hips, held up by its own set of belts.

It was an intricate design they had tossed over on the tailors counter top.

It was finally decided to make his new outfit similar with a few adaptations that peeved Skye. The adaptations were to make it more fitting and comfortable for a female body. Understandable but annoying. Once that was done he was allowed to pick a dress from the back of the store (One that was _not_ purple. He was not putting himself through that torture again) before they settled down to design a cape and outfits for Denzel and Vincent.

They needed something spacious and durable. He was in luck the man was getting inspiration back for a lot of other outfits that he received a discount for the items.

By the time everything was done with Skye was exhausted. All the outfits were shoved into the bag and Gil was becoming scarce. Deciding to pick up some food for dinner he checked his cellphone, receiving texts from Denzel claiming he would be venturing above plate and exploring for a little while longer.

He jumped a bit when a hand grasped at the bags in his hand. He turned, glare in place until he realized it had just been Vincent.

"I didn't think you would be out for this long." The other retorted, nudging the bags into his hands before Skye turned to grab the bags containing their dinner.

"I had to get the designer on track and haggle for some cheap prices. I think we need a job."

Vincent didn't respond before the two of them were off to their new home for the next few months. The men had disappeared from the front but the way Vincent had scanned the area made him laugh in amusement. It was strange treatment for him but he could deal. It was a side of Vincent he had never witnessed before. Well, possibly once with Marlene but that had been it.

Arriving he placed the food on the counter tops of the kitchen. Wandering back into the main room where Vincent had left the luggage of clothes. "I bought you something too. Denzel was right about the cape, it'll stand out."

He opened up the first one, rummaging around inside. "I'm not sure if it'll fit right, I'm going based on a flimsy idea. Try it on?"

There was a grunt, a hand taking the material he offered as he went back to sorting out the different outfits. He made sure to keep his stuff stored away until a crucial moment when it was needed. He didn't buy a purple dress, nope, this time it was a blue color that bunched up at his hip. Why on earth did he think that was a good idea?

Imagine fighting in that? It was impossible to move in the previous dress this would be worse.  
He grasped the belts of his battle skirt, removing it before moving down to his shoes. He proceeded in unzipping the vest, annoyed at the confinement.

He moved on to stretching, a small smile on his lips that this had to have been the first time he had done stretches by himself. Usually Cloud would groan beside him, unable to stretch certain areas while Denzel did them with practice ease. Vincent wouldn't join but he would sit nearby and they would sit in comfortable silence. Most of the stretches were from Tifa. He remembered how she had scolded him for not properly stretching before missions when he had been a mercenary in her care. They had stretched together and soon after they even had the group doing it in their chase for Sephiroth.

Warmth filled his chest, replacement for the ache he had carried around all day. He could still see Aerith giggling and laughing while Tifa scolded her for not taking it seriously. Later Yuffie would add in her own little stretches to their group exercises. It was to be done twice a day, in the morning and before bed.  
It was half way through that he became aware of the fact Vincent had not left the restroom since going to change. With his legs outstretched and his body pulling out a back muscle, he took a breath and relaxed his pose.

He shook off the extra stiffness from the stretching before heading to the restroom, knocking on the door. "Vince, is everything alright?"

There wasn't a response and a feeling of dread filled his belly.

He reached for the door knob, twisting and gently prying it open.

Vincent was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, shirtless with his head down.

It was a strange sight, one that looked out of place in a terribly taken care of restroom. The new clothes were folded neatly on the sink and the cape had been dropped to the floor along with the first part of Vincent's complicated outfit.

"Vincent?"

There wasn't a response, one that meant something had gone terribly wrong in the time he had been gone.

He reached a hand out, ready to grasp a shoulder when deep golden eyes stared back, a hand shooting and shoving him to the ground.

He cursed, glaring at the male who had him pinned. He knew who he was dealing with and it did not make him happy.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it? This truly is a risk Gaia has taken. What could a mere mortal do in this time frame?"

"Chaos, fucker get off me."

"Cloud, Guardian of Gaia, I do not like that idea. You have quite the comfortable feel to this new form. It is hard to believe you still possess the strength from before. You also have quite the assets Galian Beast was pleased for."

He growled, shifting his hips and jerking an arm to grasp the others neck. He didn't get far when the eyes flickered, turning crimson. He hesitated, not willing to hurt Vincent and it cost him any attempt of escaping.

He was slammed down, a dizzy after effect filled his vision from the force.  
"My apologies. You were never one to act... What do humans call it? Polite, in our meetings. I've learned force works well with you."

"Chaos I am going to skin you-"

"The vessels mind is going to shatter, more than it already is. You do realize the repercussions of waking him before he gained a stable foothold, correct? If you cannot fix this, I will be forced to step in and fix it myself."

What...?

His face had probably shown confusion as Chaos elaborated, still not budging, unfortunately.

"On other occasions I would not have cared. But this is providing beautiful entertainment. The chaos and havoc you will cause this world is near amusing. I've grown fond of this new young vessel. He was such an uptight man previously. I don't want to interfere for it would cause any stability he had to completely shatter. You humans have charm. Put it to good use."

He had always disliked Chaos, a weapon he had never defeated since his friend had harbored it. It caused Vincent pain, previously it had shown hostility to the 'Vessel'. It was strange but they must have done something to create a change in Chaos of all things.

But he also hated Chaos because he never gave warnings.

In an instant the gold was gone and a body was draped across his form.

"Ah, fuc- Vincent."

He shifted, prepared to move when he felt the first tremble run through his body. There was a low murmur, Vincent speaking too softly for him to hear. He was a bit awkward, halfway inside of a restroom but it only took a small moment before he heard the words Vincent spoke.

"Nononononono, please no. Let me die please. _Please_. Don't... Not near me."

His heart clenched, furious but hurt all at once. The male trembled, face pressing against the crook of Skye's neck.

Without thinking he wove his arms around Vincent. How could he forget this Vincent had terrors from the horror done to him? That this Vincent was healing instead of repenting. The terrors weren't wanted and Skye knew firsthand how terrifying it could be.

For some reason he felt as if Zack had once done this. A best friend coming to his aid in crucial moments. He leaned into the embrace, speaking slowly and softly. "Vince, you aren't alone. He's not here. He can't... He can't hurt you, never again."

Trembling hands wrapped around his form, soft muttered as Skye closed his eyes tightly, refusing to think of the terrors that were probably plaguing him.

"I swear it. I will keep you safe if I have to. Even if it costs my life. It's going to be fine."

Because this was his second chance, he would make everything right. Even if it meant leading Vincent away from a nightmare while on the bathroom floor.

He would do anything to see his friends and family smile again, to live normal life's.

Though a part of him knew it was Vincent, Vincent who had helped him previously in his old time. It was because it was Vincent he was willing to stay. Because a man that strong had nightmares he hid behind a mask. A man who never had a beautiful childhood friend to hold his hand.

"This time around, I'll be your anchor."

Because a broken man like Vincent deserved so much more.

* * *

It was strange to admit, but he had never had the need to undress since awakening. The thought had never crossed his mind once. He didn't know who had dressed him or when his hair became a long tangled mess. He didn't want to delve into memories that he knew would not be well if he wanted to stay focused. He had slept for a while and had allowed the demons and memories to torment him. It was the way to repent.

But he no longer needed that, not when Lucretia had given him another way to do so.

He had undressed normally at Skye's request, already reaching for the pants when he looked into the mirror.

Pale skin, scarred flesh across his torso, black tangled hair falling past his shoulders.

A golden gauntlet— _drilled into his arm._

 _'Hold him steady. How irritating the body cannot handle this. Make sure it stays.'_

 _'But sir, the only way to do that would be to-'_

 _'I don't care. If he lives he is still usable. Drill it in.'_

 _No, scalpels, drills, tests, that annoying, annoying laughter._

 _He wasn't sure when he had slipped, he was only aware of the pricks against his skin, his own screams from being strapped onto a lab table._

 _'A Turk is disposable, Valentine. You should have been a good dog and stayed out of my business.'  
Lucretia screaming. Bleeding out on the floor._

 _He wanted it to end, but at the same time he didn't. This is what he deserved, right? For not speaking sooner, for not attempting to rekindle his relationship with Lucretia. For not trying harder and standing back to watch her suffer._

 _How could he ever repent for that? For letting her die, to force herself to something close to suicide but worse._

 _'You are a perfect monster, my experiment.'_

 _Laughter, arguing. He was slipping away but she was speaking, trying to say something he couldn't understand. Slipping, falling into the darkness of torture, of pain. He wanted it so bad. End it please, please let me die.  
"Vince..."_

 _It was strange to explain. It was hard to explain the flash of blonde, the sweet smell of flowers and oil.  
It didn't smell like Lucretia, the only woman he had ever shared a bed with. No, it was different. It wasn't the metal of scalpels or the smell of a gun being shot at point blank range._

 _It was warmth. It was light. It was forgiveness, support, everything he shouldn't be given._

 _"Vincent."_

 _A soft voice, not Lucretia's, no something sweeter than Lucretia._

 _He wanted to go to it, to fight for it, to hold it and keep it safe. He didn't want to be in the dark, not anymore._

 _"There you are. You know better than taking it on by yourself, come on."_

 _A woman, dressed in black with the brightest eyes he had ever seen. She was beautiful, almost angelic but demonic as well. She didn't fear him, she merely looked curious._

 _"Where...?" He spoke, not even sure why he had done so._

 _But he was glad he did because she smiled, eyes brightening at the mere word. She held out a hand, gloved but steady. "Home."_

 _The darkness broke, in the distance he was aware of another blonde and a brunet. This was his family, wasn't it?_

 _"This is our home."_

 _This time he didn't hesitate to grasp the hand out stretched to him.  
_ -


	11. It takes a little promise

**A/N: quick update because this was the second half of the previous chapter.**

 **I don't have any news besides loving the people who took a chance to view my Tumblr and stuff. I'll probably post a lot of Art from this fanfiction and just my art in general there.**

 **Um, oh right. I wanted to discuss this because I had written a small section for chapter twelve that was spur of the moment.**

 **Couple um, Denzel/Reno ?**

 **It's just a thought cause of the interaction I gave the both of them.**

 **Don't be afraid to PM if you'd like on stuff, idk. Also, to my lovely faithful reviewers. I love you very much.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE ENDING OF THIS! CHAPTER TWELVE IS BETTER I SWEAAAAR.**

* * *

He woke up fuzzy with a terrible headache and an ache in his chest.

His eyes took a moment to focus before he was aware of the strangely colored ceiling. He sat up, red eyes looming over every surface. He didn't recognize the area. It was run down, furniture pretty torn up with no doors yet several open rooms.

He turned to the bed, seeing a figure curled up before deducing it was Denzel. He was on top of a blanket with a bag of clothes being used as a pillow. He raised a hand, brushing hair away before realizing he was missing his red bandanna.

He was also missing a shirt.

His mind was still fuzzy, not recalling what had happened. His eyes lingered on the scars, enough to commit them to memory before he stood up. He was stripped of his golden shoes as well, but the gauntlet was still present. He would dwell on that later.

He got to his feet, looking around for a sign of Skye.

"Good morning. Cold showers are all yours."

He turned, stared and then glared.

Skye stood in her topless glory, using the towel to wring out her hair.

"Skye Valentine." He started, enjoying the way she froze up and became wary. "What did I tell you about being decent? What if Denzel wakes up?"

She honestly looked confused before realizing what he was getting at. She shot him a scathing glare, lowering her towel to cover her breast.

"You're shirtless."

"I'm in the process of changing. I have a feeling this will be difficult for you to understand."

"Bite me, Vince." She hissed making him glare before reaching around for a shirt. He tossed her over a blouse, attempting to get his own shirt on right.

"Vincent, are you okay?" She sounded a bit hesitant, popping her head out of the shirt in time to give him a look.

He still felt hazy but he could remember a soft voice promising him something. Aches and pains returned but no longer forced him down. He gave a nod. "I am fine. What do you have planned for today?"

She dropped the towel to the side, humming under her breath when searching for her shoes. "Money is the first thing we need to worry about. I know a way to collect easy money so that should keep us busy for a bit. Would you like to take a look at our objective here?"

Ah, that would be good to do. Skye had said the girl was plagued with Turks which would make any contact with her difficult. He gave a nod, making a small smile slip on her face before he got ready to head out.

He felt a bit better once the red cape was in his grasp again. Something told him the cape itself had special properties he would be able to exploit.

Before he left he saw Skye nudging Denzel awake. She would deny it but she was a fantastic mother figure. Strong and protective, everything a mother was supposed to be.

The thought made him shudder before leaving the small home and sneaking out towards the outer shadows. There was a cold sort of fog in the slums, enough to have some people bundling up. It wasn't nearly as cold as Nibelheim but it seemed to be enough for the people here. He departed to sector five, taking his time to map out routes from the jagged pieces of metal. He also took notice of the faint signs of authority in the slums. From Wall Street he had detected the influence of a pimp of sorts that expanded throughout the slums. He would need to keep a close eye on that.

He also took the time to inspect. He remembered when the area hadn't been referred to as the slums. His father had owned a plot of land with his own little garden.

They were faint memories that he couldn't quite remember clearly. He did remember sitting at the top roof of ShinRa with Veld, watching the construction of the many plates cover the land below.

He shook those thoughts off once he arrived in sector five. He kept to the shadows, watching people carefully. It was a peaceful sort of sector, almost tranquil and nice. He had heard from Skye certain sectors were better off than others. He assumed this was one of them. Most establishments were actual buildings and not held together by whatever they could find. He had crossed through a small shopping area when he saw a Turk.

It was a strange to see the navy blue suits again.

He had ducked at that point, eyes analyzing his surroundings before grasping the side of the building and throwing himself upwards. He was mostly quiet and with the new vantage point he kept a firm look out down below.

The Turk was bald with dark glasses. No weapons viewable, most likely concealed.

He was a little giddy, eyes glancing to the side before leaping in a little closer. He continued, still keeping his presence mostly hidden. When he was close enough to be seen he stayed still. There was still enough space to escape if needed but something told him he wouldn't have to.

The Turk twitched, probably feeling his stare. A Turk was trained to notice when someone was watching them. That was a good sign, he had thought the Turks would have degraded after his time.

But it seems they weren't as great as he thought. This close and the Turk had not noticed him.  
The Turk wasn't moving, merely watching which meant whatever he was to keep in sights was nearby. A small crowd had been created by now, easily hiding the Turk from view. Within the group he found nothing suspicious.

He stayed for a bit longer, ready to move along when he caught another Turk. A girl, on her phone and hidden from view.

Deciding he might have a better chance with her he moved, keeping to the views hidden by the buildings. He rested against the roof of a home, eyes falling on the orange haired girl looking around the crowd. He hadn't meant to but he caught wind of her conversation.

"Negative sir. I haven't received a single clue since the last update in Junon. Has the professor given any way to identify it?"

She was silent. He was a little upset he couldn't hear who was on the other end.

"I understand." She hung up, silently mixing into the crowd. He was still curious on what she had been speaking of but was immediately distracted when he caught site of a soft white in the group.

 _She_ was out of place. He could tell instantly. Maybe as out of place as Skye was but in a strange way he couldn't identify.

There was a sort of groggy feeling within him, making him aware that she was special to Chaos as well. He couldn't fathom why; Skye had not delivered many details on why the girl was so special. Well, besides claiming she was the last Ancient. He remembered the tales of Ancient's from his childhood; old beings of the planet. His father had once been fascinated by it.

She looked just a bit older then Cloud, dark brown hair pulled into a braid with bangs and ringlets framing her face. She was definitely beautiful, the white gown she wore only made it more obvious. She looked too angelic for a place like the slums. From her bright smile and cheerful eyes he knew she was a girl who had been sheltered for most of her life.

She moved through the crowd, seeming at peace with a brown bag in her arms. He moved in time to see the Turk move and follow.

He watched the way she twitched, just a small movement of her head that hinted she had noticed the Turk.

He was prepared to follow when she stopped in the crowd, looking around curiously before she looked up.

He was hidden from view, he was certain of that but he knew she had been staring directly at him. She had beautiful green eyes, almost unearthly. She gave a sweet smile, turning and returning to whatever task she had to get done.

He knew she was the one they had come for. Even he could feel how precious she would be to anyone. He shook his head, trailing after her just a bit more. If Skye wanted to make contact he would tell her the perfect time to do so.

* * *

Aerith had always been aware of the Turks trailing after her. She knew exactly why they had watched her claiming they were 'taking care' of her. After a few years she had stopped telling her mother. They were mostly in the background, watching every move she made. They never approached her or scared her and that was enough for her to just let them be. But she was 15, and she was more than ready to get rid of them from her life.

Her day mostly consisted of errands for her mother and playing with the neighborhood children. But most often she was at the sector five church.

The church was the one place she felt safe. It was a place that had been her home away from home. She could do what she pleased, think what she pleased and feel what she pleased.

She had the number one listeners in the church.

It had been a normal day. She had helped her mother clean up their yard in hopes of attempting to plant something again before she dressed up to go to the church. She had tucked her mother's materia within her hair and left, keeping her gaze steady even when she had felt the looming presence of the Turks on her back.

She went down the familiar streets, smiling at those near here in order to slink away into her sanctuary. Once the church was in view she turned, as if catching something in her peripheral vision before stopping. The familiar feeling was in her chest, making her aware that the newest addition to her followers was here.

She had felt him a few weeks previous. Always for short amounts since he mostly stayed out of sight and in the blinds pots of the Turks. It was that main reason she had felt a little better. He didn't associate with the Turks and that familiar spark in her chest made her want to get to know him.

Too bad he mostly stayed away. She reached the church, easily opening up the doors and peering inside. There was a musty wood smell, although it was pleasant for her. She wandered in, closing the doors tight behind her before running in to view her greatest treasure.

It had a few years previous when she first set her eyes on them. A crack in the floor boards made her see the first flowers in all her life. They were beautiful, a yellow and white color. Since then she had peeled away floorboards and allowed the little area of flowers to expand.

She smiled brightly. "Good morning! How are you today?"

She bent down, eyes trained on the beautiful little forms in front of her. They were always fascinating and smelled lovely. There was a familiar hum in her ears, making her giggle. She hummed to herself, tending to the flowers and pulling out the small weeds that had once attempted to ruin her garden. She lost herself in her work, enjoying the hum of her flowers and peace and quiet that came with the church.

While grasping a flower, gently pulling it free the humming stopped, completely quiet before bursting out in a shriek sort of noise. She flinched, ducking her head in shock. It almost hurt before the humming returned to normal, weird words passing through her mind. The humming had increased to whispering, something extremely rare.

There was a spike in her awareness, making her turn towards the door in time to hear it open up. She had never been disturbed before. The Turks kept people out. That was the reason she lightly panicked.  
The figure was fairly short, still taller than her but they wore a black cape, the front held together by buckles. The figure closed the doors behind them before walking in carefully.

She stood up instantly, wary and just a bit scared. This person was different but familiar. It split two sides of her thought process. One side wanting to hide and the other wanting to greet them.  
The figure stopped a few paces away not coming any closer. She stared, watching the dark figure closely before speaking. "Can I help you?"

It was strange to see this proud figure suddenly shudder, almost flinching away as if she had slapped them. Something in her chest hurt as well, as if she had said something to deeply hurt them. The familiar feeling was winning out in this fight.

The silence stretched out between them, making her uncomfortable. Deciding that was enough she gave a small smile. "Would you like a flower, then? They're really beautiful, aren't they?"

It seemed that had been the right thing to say as the figure tilted, looking at her closely. "How much?"

The voice was a bit difficult to identify but she was certain it was feminine. But the question had her full focus. "How much?" She echoed. "Flowers don't cost money, silly." She paused, looking back towards the beautiful colors. "Or should they? Hmm, how about a flower for one Gil?"

She gave them a bright smile, happy when she got a small breathless laugh in return. "My name is Aerith."

The figure paused, before reaching forward to grasp the edges of the hood and pull it down.  
The face in front of her was not familiar but it was beautiful. Soft blonde hair, messy but still curly at the end. Over her right shoulder the hair curled into a ringlet, supporting the way it framed her face. Her eyes were fierce and blue, a beautiful woman if she had ever seen one. "I'm Skye."

Aerith smiled, walking forward just a bit. "It's nice to meet you. I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

The woman turned her eyes to the flowers again, seeming more relaxed though Aerith still felt the tension. Something about her was a little off.

"I just arrived. I... Wanted to see this place again. It looks really different."

Hm?

"Different? The flowers? Have you lived here before?"

The blond shook her head, smiling as she walked over, kneeling down in front of the flowers. The cape moved just a bit, showing a generous amount of skin. She was wearing some small shorts Aerith was not used to seeing on people. She dressed modestly for the purpose of not becoming eye candy. This woman was beautiful but still wore clothing like that?

"It's a little complicated. Truth is, I wanted to know if someone would be here if I came. Sadly, they aren't but..." There was a heavy way that had been spoken that she had taken a seat beside the other.

Skye reached a hand out, delicately touching one end of the flower.

' ** _GUARDIANGUARDIANGUARDIAN_** '

Aerith blinked heavily, fighting the sudden wave of dizziness. The flowers really responded to her.

"That's okay. I still found what I was looking for."

The brunette was still confused but didn't have a way to respond. Instead she reached forward to grasp the white flower she had left on the floor, gently twisting the bottom end of the stem.

She smiled, leaning towards the blonde and carefully tucking hair behind her ear along with the flower. "There we go. One flower."

She turned back to the patch, amused at the stare she was being given. Skye didn't respond for a bit, she seemed stunned into silence.

She was aware of the familiar feeling again and blinked, turning towards her and giving a blinding smile. "Wait a minute, are you the one who's been hiding from me?"

The woman seemed stunned before giving a small smile, almost laughing. "No, sorry. I've been working to feed my family. That was probably a good friend of mine. He's very special to this planet."

To this planet.

Those were words that meant she knew something about her. She nearly grew fearful before reassuring blue eyes were on her.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to kidnap you or anything. The opposite. He was watching the Turks that were watching you. It was the only way for me to get here and talk to you." Skye paused, shifting her position to be cross legged on the floor. Aerith didn't even have a chance to think of a response when she was speaking again.

"I want to tell you something. Before you think I'm insane or whatever. I'm here on a task from the planet. Though really it's my task. I want to protect my friends and my family. I'm not asking for your help or anything like that. If you aren't comfortable I will leave you alone. But I know you're in danger. Something's coming and it wants to hurt you. I'm sure... You've noticed?"

Her heart raced, bringing that fear she had a few months previously. It was one that had just appeared one day, making her feel like her days were numbered. It was frightening and almost made her want to cry. She brought her hands together in her lap, looking away from Skye.

"In all this chaos it will get to you. Because it is something someone from ShinRa wants. Someone I want to get rid of. Someone who has hurt a lot of people. That's why I want to propose something to you, Aerith. Think about it and consider it because I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

She was scared again, scared because she knew this decision would affect her for a very long time. Something that would change whatever track her life had been on previously. Those sweet dreams of a knight in armor were gone the moment Skye had spoken. They were gone because she felt a spark of something she never thought a sheltered girl like her would have.

"I want to protect you."

"From who?"

"ShinRa of course."

The spark of an adventure.


	12. Turks make my palms sweat

**A/N: Basically this is a filler. Don't have much to say for this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts and possible ideas. I will have a proper update on the next chapter. Thank you lovelies!**

 **Also, my more faithful reviewers, you have impressed my drabble buddy. This is becoming a collab piece of work and I am not ashamed. Ayyyyyy.**

 **I don't own shit.**

* * *

Angeal crossed his arms over his chest, watching Zack go through the familiar warm-ups. He saw the pout on his students face but a quick stern look got the teen back on track. Zack was a menace, constantly looking for new ways to have fun in a professional base like ShinRa. However, even Zack couldn't get out of scolding and punishment.

The training area was empty since most of the staff were out and about completing tasks. He was just a bit worried about the constant monster attacks around the city. He knew Zack was often called in to take care of them. Zack was an experienced fighter and by the looks of it, he would soon become a second class as well.

He felt a burst of pride, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be chiding Zack for trying to create a fire extinguisher race on the Soldier floor after hours.

"Another two sets." He said sharply, enjoying the groan of despair Zack gave.

There was a swish, alerting the First Class of someone entering.

Genesis sauntered in, green eyes sparkling in a way to make Angeal curious. It meant the other elite had very surprising news.

"Hello my dear friend. How has the day been treating you?" The male purred, bowing in a mock gesture as Angeal rolled his eyes. Zack hadn't let up on his push-ups, seeming more determined to ignore Genesis.

"What do you want? I doubt you have enough free time to make a friendly visit." He shuffled his stance, smiling at his old friend as Genesis wandered over.

"Quite true, I'm about to head out to sector seven. Another monster attack. I believe Zack was needed in on sector four." The red haired male leaned against the wall, nudging Angeal gently. "I came to tell you of a promising Cadet. Remember the forceful removal? Apparently the boy came back and was allowed entrance into the Soldier program."

"Oh? I thought that was for hopeless cases. Is he promising?"

Genesis shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "I haven't seen him yet. I heard he disarmed a third class Soldier. Have you heard of this, puppy?"

Zack grunted, sounding ticked. "Yup. He was fighting against Kunsel. Guy said the kid was a natural."

That was interesting. Kunsel was no push over and was second class material. He would need to inspect the classes for Soldier cadets if a kid this good was being given the forceful removal slip.

"Cadet Cloud Strife. I just came to give the good news. Do get Sephiroth out of his room, Angeal. Ever since we last spoke he's been determined to do things by himself." Genesis slipped off of the wall, giving a lazy wave as he exited.

Zack didn't skip a beat.

"Jeez, comes in here like he's fucking-"

"Ahhh, more push-ups? Actually, sounds likes some more suicides."

Zack's responding groan made him smother a grin.

* * *

Cloud had never been more thankful of Skye's harsh one-on-one training then in the first week.

His bunk mates had all been skeptical and some even tossed him dirty looks. But he was used to that. He had never fit in well with them anyways.

A few seemed genuinely curious; it was well known that forceful removal meant direct expulsion from the company. Cloud merely told what happened; he had been at least somewhat competent in swordplay before his break.

Skye had been right when she said jumping back into drills and protocol would be difficult. Skye was a sort of military teacher but she was more leaned back. She preferred quick thinking and constant motion while here there was distinct things to do and at certain paces.

He put his lessons to the test by running through warm-ups and training without a hitch (Though he did have a few stitches after the mile runs. His stamina could use major work). During sword play he was quickly challenged. Sometimes he won, sometimes he lost. But all he cared about was giving his all. Skye had made that painfully clear when they first started. His effort was the only thing he should ever worry about in training.

Obviously, in a real battle he would die if he lost.

Gun care and sword care was something he hadn't been necessarily good at. He saw Denzel take apart Vincent's quicksilver in record time but was useless in doing it himself. He was used to taking it apart piece by piece, making sure not to jam something or drop it.

That wasn't accepted here.

'In battle you'd be dead!' Blah, blah. Cleaning out your gun should be the last worry when duking it out in war.

But with all the work to get himself back in, it was easy to forget the fact he was pretty much friendless. Occasionally a bunk mate would sit with him and they'd hold a conversation about a lesson they had, had but that was it.

Before he had been upset about it but now he realized he didn't actually care.

Denzel kept his phone fairly busy and he spent a lot of time reading and studying the material that would be on the written portion of the exam. He did stretches at the beginning and at the end of the days. The first few days had been just a bit embarrassing but he ignored it. He fell into routine of waking up before the others: dressing, fixing his bed, stretching, simple warm ups and then reading until it was time to report in for drills.

That's why he had been a bit surprised when one evening his bunk mate had slammed a hand over the top of his bunk.

"Strife, you got a visitor." There was a sparkle in his bunkmate's eyes that made his stomach drop.

He had been reading up a book on materia and frowned before giving a nod that he understood. The rest of his cabin was humming with activity that only made his stomach sink further.

He pulled on the ShinRa issued boots, tossing his book across the top before exiting, ignoring the different looks thrown his way.

Opening up the door he stared blankly at the helmeted face.

What...?

"Cadet Strife? About time, kid. Wanna join me?"

A soldier... Third class...

Cloud frowned. "Uh, sorry? Might I ask what for, sir?"

The guy gave a smile, gesturing for Cloud to exit the safety of the cabin. Damn it.

"It's Kunsel, let's talk for a bit, yeah?"

It took him a bit before it clicked. He nodded, still confused before he shut the door and followed after the soldier. At least he knew why the others had been so excited. Any kind of Soldier suddenly entering the cadet dorms was big news.

Kunsel led him down a few hallways before approaching a vending machine. "Cola or Strawberry?"

He flushed, an upper class Soldier actually taking him for a drink. "Uh, Strawberry."

Kunsel punched in a few numbers, throwing in Gil before their drinks came in.

Cloud had taken the opportunity to view his horribly out of place outfit. He wore a black muscle shirt, the usual infantry bottoms in place. Ahhh, why couldn't he be decent for once?

"You have the whole Soldier floor interested. Zero to a damn ten." The Soldier tossed over the can and Cloud stumbled with it clumsily, flushing and nearly dropping it like a dork.

He was led to a nearby bench, the older male opening up his drink and waiting for Cloud to do the same.

"There aren't a lot of people who can use both hands in a fight. Are you ambidextrous?"

"Uh no. It's something I learned recently. I'm not very good at it."

He was still learning the ropes in that. Skye had commented he was a fast learner but being able to wield something with both hands took a bit more then knowledge.

"How on earth did they miss you? How'd you get so good? I'm sure your bunk mates gave you hell."

He shrugged, a bit embarrassed at the extra attention. He hadn't been looking for attention but... Well... "Uh, I'm not sure. There's a trainer in my village who gave me a few things to try out." He stalled a bit, taking a sip from his drink. Kunsel was searching for information that Skye had prepared for him. "There were also some problems around home. A few wolves and stuff. Just decide to vent out some anger."

Silence.

"Wait, Nibelheim has monster attacks?"

Cloud gave him a deadpanned stare. "You looked me up."

"Just to know how to make conversation. I'm more curious about how you got in touch with a sword that well. Some teacher."

Cloud frowned, taking another sip. He noticed how smoothly the other had jumped through his question. Vincent said to be wary of those types of people. It meant they had something to hide.

"Mm. Yeah, he's teaching a girl in my village as well. He's more of a martial arts teacher but I prefer swords. Guns as well."

Feed the lies, as if he would really reveal himself to this guy. He was like the bunk mates, fishing for something new to toss around.

Kunsel suddenly gave a grin, clapping him roughly on the shoulder. "Well, who cares about that? I'm more interested in how much better you'll get at this as you go through the program. I'm being promoted to second class soon and will actually be hosting a class. How about being my model student?"

What?

Kunsel threw too many loops at him.

"I'm sorry-what?"

"Someone who can disarm me is good to show moves on. I'll even give you some materia from the classes."

Well, put that way it wasn't an offer he could refuse.

* * *

Kunsel had actually made second class a lot quicker then Cloud had expected. Two days after their talk he was called in after drills to report to Second Class Kunsel.

He was sweaty, tired, and in need of some food.

Knowing a shower was out of the question he did light cool down exercises before returning to his bunk to change into Infantry uniform.

Leaving in a hurry hadn't done him any favors in making friends. All of them had been suspicious since he had left to speak to Kunsel a few nights previous.

Well, considering Skye was pretty social (how mistaken) he assumed he'd be fine.

Thankfully Kunsel was in the training room so we wouldn't have to travel to the Soldier floor. Seeing the different colored turtle necks might give him a heart attack.

Arriving Kunsel was joined by another male. He quickly recognized the third class uniform and bit on the inside of his cheek in apprehension.

"Sir."

Kunsel turned, polite smile on his lips. "Hey. I wanted to tell you that I just got promoted-"

"-Totally unfair, I worked so much harder than him." The other Soldier moaned, catching Cloud's attention for a moment. He was fairly tall and well built, black spiky hair (almost ridiculous as his own) with bangs framing his tanned face. His eyes were bright, the mako shine unmistakable.

Kunsel elbowed the other, still smiling pleasantly.

For some reason Cloud shuddered. If this guy was ever angry he felt it would be a terrible catastrophe.

"This is my friend, Zackary Fair, Soldier third class."

"Yo! Nice to meet you, kid." Zack greeted, smiling brightly.

"Uh, hello...?" He was uncertain how to handle the two being out of military protocol. Should he still tack on a sir?

Kunsel waved it off, shaking his head in amusement. "Because I made second class I wanted to take sure everything was alright and if you were prepared for a materia class tomorrow."

Ugh, Materia. Skye made it look easy but he had a terrible time trying to handle it himself. At least he knew the others would benefit from some free materia.

"I agreed to help out, Sir. I won't back down. Materia isn't my strongest subject but I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Zack let out a sly whistle, nearly scaring the crap out of him when he reached forward and tugged him into a hug. "Oh geez, Kunz, I like him. He's adorable. What's your name?"

For some reason he felt Zack already knew his name. He was given some room to breathe, aware of the flush on his cheeks from the close contact. "Cloud."

He met Zack's gaze for a moment, seeing the bright grin on his face again.

"Oh man, that's a terrible name for the military. How bad is it in the dorms? Did Sargent Theo rail on you?"

Cloud couldn't help it, he snorted. "Rail me? He made every single jab he could on me the moment we met."

"Let me guess, was it flabby fishstick?"

"Swine brained shrimp, too."

"Oh my god then-then-"

"Uncultured midget!"

They remarked together before Cloud fell into bright laughter, seeing the way Zack had fallen into it as well.

Zack held out a hand, grinning massively. "Nice to meet you, Cloud. We're both underdog midgets."

Cloud gave a smile, amazed Zack had actually been that easy to get along with. He shook the others hand. "Ditto."

There was a cough, Kunsel getting their attention. "Well, that was easier than I thought. Zack will be helping me teach the class as well. Soldier exams will be coming up really soon so we want to get all of the cadets prepared."

Cloud gave a nod of understanding as Kunsel gave him the basic run through of what exactly he had to do. If it was orders; Cloud could do it. Skye had done the same thing when he was under her care.  
Zack was a talkative person, occasionally drawing the conversation away from business to what he had done the previous week before.

By the time Cloud was let free he had Zack's and Kunsel's names programmed onto his cellphone with plans to accompany Zack on his latest food run.

He was confused, he was certain this had been a professional sort of job. Or was it rank? How did he suddenly become friends with them?

It was a little... Scary and made him a bit nervous.

It would be good being friends with soldiers but he felt a little upset. In the end it would be like he used their friendships to help Skye. He shook the thoughts off, arriving back at his cabin and flicking through a few message on his PHS. Denzel had been fairly active, occasionally sending him emails of their new job sorting through metal to sell off to someone else in the slums. He wasn't sure on their status exactly but just knowing Denzel still communicated with him made him relaxed.

Plus he occasionally got photos of Denzel making fun of Skye while they were working. His favorite one thus far was Skye giving a dirty look to a nearby monster that had wandered too close to their trash heap.

She was a serious woman but some of her sarcastic wit was amusing. She was relaxed in a battle and had fun with it.

Thinking on it she was a bit like Zack. It was a weird thought but they were just a bit similar.

He shrugged the thoughts, laying back in bed and grabbing his stuff for a shower. There were a few dirty looks he chose to ignore before he shoved the PHS into a hiding spot, knowing the other bunk mates would take the chance to mess it up if he gave them one.

He didn't realize what exactly he had set into place.

* * *

Somewhere in the slums Skye was making his way to the sector five slums.

* * *

Sargent Ricky gave a loud sigh, relaxing behind closed doors. He could hear the other second classes commanding the cadets and left it to them.

Upon entering he nearly freaked out at the navy blue suit behind his desk. A Turk in his office was never good news.

Especially not one that was obviously Tseng.

Tseng, a young wutaian Turk that worked directly under Veld and the soon to be Vice President.

"Sargent. I have a few questions about a certain cadet you have in your class."

The underlying threat was present and made him break out in a cold sweat. Had he missed something within the trainees?

There was nothing strange about any of them. All of them wet behind the ears with the potential of Soldier.

"Cadet Cloud Strife, has he told you at all about his sudden development in his classes?"

Ricky frowned, confused but knowing it was a decent enough question. "He only mentioned that there was a lot of Rogue's near his hometown he had to take care of made him just a bit handier."

Tseng squinted his eyes, still standing still at the back of the room. "What kind of Rogue's? Do you know if he had any particular contact with someone?"

"The wolves or something like that. Isn't Nibelheim known for its dragons? Not that I know of. I hardly ask for the personal lives of my students, Sir."

It seemed that had been all that was needed as Tseng stepped forward, giving a polite nod and exiting the room.

Ricky scratched the bottom of his chin, frown on his lips. "What kinda trouble did Strife get himself into?"

* * *

Materia was always a strange thing to him. He was almost certain Skye could pick one up and know exactly what it was. Which was weird considering Skye hardly used Materia to begin with. Denzel explained outside of the occasional Thunder and bolt, Skye disliked materia altogether.

The first day of the class Kunsel nearly handed him a fire materia and he had felt instant panic.

Thankfully it was avoided quickly when he was given a Blizzard instead.

Materia could be manufactured by mako energy. He had seen a few of the manufactured ones in practice but knew what a real one looked like as well. Apparently real materia was in abundance in Wutai. They were supposed to be at least 5x stronger to manufactured ones.

Getting the thing to work was a damn pain.

With the bracer ready he was still unable to figure out how the thing properly worked. Outside of swordsmanship he was useless! Heck, Denzel had made a bunch of Cure spells and he was at least two years younger!

They had been at it at least once every day during classes and a few students caught on easily. He was frustrated, giving his all and receiving no results.

No results until Denzel had sent him a message when he had ranted.

 _'Did you know that materia doesn't work like Shinra's? ShinRa has an extra kick, apparently.'  
_

Kunsel still had him as top student and he still spent countless hours studying to get the materia lessons but Denzel had given him the nudge in the right direction.

The class had filed up after drills, many grumbling at him under their breaths for being able to execute the new katas effortlessly. He stretched a bit, frowning at the materia and bracers being handed out.

"Let's try this again." Kunsel began, a box of Materia in his arms. "Take a materia. It varies from thunder, Ice, and fire. Identify your materia and attempt to attack your training dummy. Take three tries and hand it over to the person behind you."

Shortage on bracers, go figure.

Kunsel handed him one, small encouraging grin on his face. Cloud scowled.

The older Soldiers knew he was terrible at this. Apparently, (according to the insightful Zack who had stolen him for lunch at least twice a week since the start of the program. (It's been about a month or so since the program started.)) his mind worked in a different type of thought process dubbed 'thee thoughts of spike.'

He couldn't understand how others made their materia work. Even the books sometimes confused him with its theories.

 _'Look within yourself and find the materia!'_ What kind of bull was that?!

But with what Denzel had said he decided to give it some thought. He held the green orb between his fingers for a moment. Denzel had been good with his words.

ShinRa didn't teach like Skye did. It taught like ShinRa did and he was not a real pupil of ShinRa.

Skye did some meditating, a lot of inner thought stuff that Denzel often teased. But Cloud understood it. (They shared the same thought process. They were technically each other.)

 _'Materia is... Sort of like a piece of the planet. A gift from the planet. When you use it, compared to Shinra's there's a huge difference. You should sense it immediately. ShinRa doesn't take heed of the planet after all.'  
_

ShinRa had an extra kick? Yeah, Shinra's materia was processed that the planet gift was covered and refitted.

Refitted to fit a formula he wouldn't understand.

So he took a few breaths, thought of his own formula and reached for it. A small wisp of _something._

He received something he hadn't even considered.

Just like before, there was a strong presence on his mind as his stomach fell and the main thought of _'TOO FAR'_ blurted in his head.

He tried to pull back, already feeling his breath quicken when something tickled the back of his mind.  
A small whisper of a connection. That was different. Almost like a thread that was difficult to see but also difficult to ignore.

He felt the urge to reach out for it, because as far as he knew his soul only matched Skye in whatever bullshit the planet put her through.

This third connection was mostly recessive, not at all nudging at him.

But before he grabbed that small thread a flash of green silted eyes and an alien smile made him flinch.

 _'Bad Cloud!'  
_

 **crack**

He blinked, eyes heavily refocusing even though he felt dizzy. Before he returned he felt the flush of flowers and bright beautiful green eyes.

He didn't have a chance to even think of delving into what had happened when his eyes saw the materia in his hands.

 _He broke it._

Right in half, both pieces no longer shinning in mako glow.

Embarrassed and just knowing he would get chewed out for this he hung his head and raised his hand.

And boy, did they have a field day with him.

* * *

"Cloud! Who breaks a materia?! Oh my god. I think my insides are breaking I-I-Ahahaha!"

Cloud flushed hotly, sinking into his seat further as Zack nearly fell out of his.

"Oh shut up, cut him some slack, Zack! At least he didn't burn off his own eyebrows with his first try with a fire materia."

Zack shot up in an instant, tears of laughter still in the corners of his eyes. "Hey! Dark days don't get mentioned in front of spike! I have a reputation to hold up!"

"Reputation?" Cloud echoed, stabbing his meat with a fork. "You have a reputation?"

"Oh har-har, Blondie." The soldier growled, flicking over a pea at the snickering cadet.

"Break it up, children. I think we should be talking about something more important." Kunsel took a seat, leaning forward and grinning at Cloud. "Advanced Corps. I think you can get in."

He choked on his spit.

"A-Advanced Corps?! Are you kidding me?! No way!"

Advanced Corps was a quiet section in Soldier training where the most promising attended. They worked under higher class Soldiers on actual field training to prepare them for the exam. With the exam being a little over three months away it would definitely give him an edge. But entering so late had its own problems. Mostly being if he couldn't adjust he'd get bullied and kicked off by the team. No one liked an underdog who was favored by second class Soldiers (Zack got promoted just a few days ago).

"What? I think you could do it." Kunsel stared at him innocently. Cloud gave a frown. "I don't think so, don't even try it. I get enough field work where I'm at."

"Actually, I think they might offer it anyways. Advanced Corp is starting to do a lot of missions. We're under staffed due to the war taking a lot of the infantry." Zack said, making both other males gaze at him. He frowned. "Don't give me that look. I'm in charge of a lot of the advanced corps 'cause I'm Angeal's student."

"Zack as a teacher? I fear for them."

Cloud sputtered at the piece of mashed potatoes Zack had flung at him.

Kunsel smacked the other Soldier, turning his attention back to the blonde. "Point is, I think this is a really good chance for you. I won't say anything to the Sargent but he is probably going to reassign you anyways. You're good. Talents aren't going to waste in ShinRa."

Cloud frowned, wiping his face with a napkin. Entering Advanced Corps? He knew his main objective was become Soldier (a pang hit his chest at the thought) but well... Field experience! It was a just a bit more exciting to him then training. It was also a good source of training.

"Spike, you can get in."

And yet neither of them saw the bad side, did they? Bullying was tolerable but a major thorn in his side. Keep to yourself and it would be fine? Yeah, hah, as if.

"Cadet Cloud Strife?"

He blinked, pulled out of his thoughts as he turned to the voice. He didn't recognize it but he recognized the suit. A Turk. Always bad news for him.

The man was lean, older with black hair pulled into a short ponytail.

From the looks of it he was obviously Wutain. The man waved a hand, posture straight and perfect. He felt bad about his slouch for a moment.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Do I have a choice? It was on the tip of his tongue and from the look he received from the Turk he decided not to say it. He swallowed, set his plate down and nodded. He looked at Kunsel and Zack who had gone quiet and just a bit confused.

"Fair. *Esther."

Obviously they worked together.

He dusted his hands off, following after the Turk while the other Soldiers bickered quite loudly.

He was led down a few hallways until finally they reached the elevator. He didn't even bother with small talk. He was absolutely terrified. How did Turks ask questions?! Why had no one informed him of this?!

"My name is Tseng. I am second head of the Department of Administrative Research." A.K.A Turks, a Zack like voice whispered in his head. "There are a few things I think you can answer for me. You are not under arrest in any way."

Okay, reassuring but his palms were still sweating.

He stopped the elevator on floor 50, one used mainly for meetings and such. They walked for a bit longer before entering an empty meeting room. He was given a seat as Tseng sat in front of him, not even attempting to pretend he wasn't analyzing his every breath.

"You come from Nibelheim. Are you aware of the ShinRa mansion there?"

His heart raced, almost scared when Skye came to mind. "Of course, uh Sir. It's known to the whole village."

Tseng narrowed his eyes a bit. "Have you been inside?"

Yes, but like hell would he admit that. Wait... "Uh... Yes. It was a running dare in my village and I kinda took it."

"How far in?"

"Doors. They never said I had to explore."

Hide a lie within a truth. Or was it hide a truth within a lie? Well either way it was easier to make roll off of his tongue and it was mostly true. He didn't explore the mansion, he followed after Skye.

The Turk leaned back in his seat for a moment. "This break you took. I heard you had practiced on the wildlife to get as good as you are. By chance did you run into someone new to your village?"

His heart pounded, he was just a bit scared. Were they trying to find Skye? But Skye didn't exist to this ShinRa.

"Yeah. A woman. My mom broke her leg and a woman helped take care of her."

"Her name?"

He shrugged. "I didn't speak to her much. When I got there she only came a few times of the day. My mom knew a bit more."

The Turk gave a nod while Cloud clenched his hands a bit, looking around the room as a way to escape the analyzing stare.

"Did you notice anything strange about the ShinRa mansion?"

He frowned in confusion. The change of topic wandered away from Skye which was actually a good thing. He couldn't keep making up half truths. "No, Sir."

Tseng closed his eyes for a moment before nodding and standing. "Alright. That's all I have to ask. But I will keep in touch if I need a verification for Nibelheim. Does it get cold in the winter?"

"Dead freezing. All villagers know how to adjust and take care of others during the cold."

The Wutain raised an eyebrow as Cloud flushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He followed after the other, smoothing out his clothes a bit.

"Interesting. Return to your lunch, Cadet."

He left but knew that would not be the last time he saw Tseng.

* * *

 **Notes: * I decided Kunsel's last name to be Esther as a way to show thanks to my best friend. It's not their last name but yeah. Needed a name for Kunsel.**


	13. I like older woman

**A/N: This is the proper update I talked about before.**

 **I have recently started school and am actually looking to get a temporary job near my home. As some of you don't know lol but I am a college student and I thought it was a good idea to get back to back lectures.**

 **I recently started getting my grammar act together. My major weaknesses are comma splices. I would love it if someone could read the chapters and help pick those out for me. I see a few but then get really confused.**

 **Back to the update. I will be taking a short break. I am mentally drained and have not had time to write. I still have many ideas and the buddy Fiare Dante has been helping me get motivation. I will probably attempt to write that drabble series I was talking about in the meantime along with chapter thirteen. Fiare had the idea to leave a note in this chapter as warning when I disappear. I really loved this chapter because I finally had Zack screen time. And the random conversation between Reno and Denzel made me wonder about the ship lol**

 **I will work on this story in my spare time and return to updating when I can. Just know I will always be sneaking in writing.**

 **I draw Fanart for this often on my tumblr account. It's often under the hashtag operation kick butt and save the world. It made me really happy when a few of you reblogged the photo with that hashtag.**

 **I hope I can please you all. Thanks a lot for taking your time to read my story!**

 **Leave me feedback and headcannons on tumblr or in a review! I would love you!**

 **And dedication to Beloved Daughter who has reviewed every single chapter so far. You are a very lovely person. I adore you with body and soul, honey.**

 **End of the chapter for special thank you's as well.**

* * *

"Today's mission is to find the rogue monsters that have been crossing down towards sector five and six. People have been evacuated, rest is up to you."

Cloud took a breath, peeking up from his knees to gaze at the higher ranking official in charge of their task force.

Cloud Strife, Advanced Corps.

Since being asked to join it he had pondered it and decided it wouldn't hurt.

It actually didn't. Sure, the drills were harder and longer and he no longer had to report to Kunsel that much but after being assigned on his first real mission...? He felt giddy.

But the giddy feeling wasn't doing too well with his insides. He forgot how bad he got during moving vans and airships.

How could he forget he had motion sickness?

Well, since none of his squad noticed he was fine for the moment. Especially since the stupid cargo van finally stopped moving.

He followed after the others, adjusting his rifle and standing stark still to accommodate the straight line the rest of his squad was in.

They were to back up the Soldiers on the mission, apparently the rogues had nested and made it near impossible for people to live in peace. A threat this big on the plate was a bit concerning but he shoved that away for later on when he was with Skye.

Wearing his helmet he peeked at the approaching Soldiers. Whispers blossomed around him and he cursed his short height once again.

"Alright. Squad three, you're with me." A deep voice called, completely unfamiliar to him but made the rest of his squad tense up.

Once he saw who it was he understood immediately why the group was so ready to impress.

Angeal Hewely was the commanding officer for the group of Soldiers they were assisting.

"I will have three second classes make the blunt approach. Cover them with back up fire. Shouldn't be too difficult. If we are outnumbered I order you to retreat back into the safety lines we have drawn up. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

He was given some extra ammo from behind the preparation fence they had out up. Hewely was commanding a few other groups who would be leaving to different sectors to do a cleanup job. He frowned a bit but his attention diverted when he saw Zack as the one in charge of the second classes going in.

Zack met up with Hewely; they exchanged a few words before the first class wandered deeper into the different vans approaching and leaving. Cloud thanked his helmet; he would rather not have any kind of special treatment from Zack when he just barely entered Advanced Corps.

"Alright! Squad three with me! Come on!" Zack hollered, cupping his mouth in order to be heard around the bustle.

They were split into groups of three. A burly cadet by the name of Richard had given him a dirty look while the leaner cadet named Kevin had given him a nervous smile.

"You're Strife? Don't know how you got into advanced Corps." Richard said simply, saluting to Zack and another second class before loading his gun. Kevin followed, frowning at Richard. "Don't be like that. I'm sure Strife has some good fighting skills. He got a lot of praise from Sargent Ricky."

Cloud gave a small smile, shifting the rifle to quickly load it before kneeling by one of the cadets. He disliked the helmet since it obstructed his vision but managed. They were far out from the base of operations and looking ahead he noticed Zack already reaching for his blade, unhooking it as they wandered closer to the edge of the plate.

"Never been out this far to the edge. Kinda pretty."

Richard grunted at Kevin, "Imagine the view from the outer edge. Definitely a better sight."

Cloud agreed on that. Midgar was a downright strange sort of beauty.

Conversation was cut short when one of the seconds hollered and the first monster came into view.

Seeing what it was Cloud froze, confused. He was certain the mane resembled a Nibelwolf but its color and lower body was close to a reptilian creature. But the glowing bright eyes connected it as a rogue. He aimed, not wasting time in quickly covering up the blind spots the seconds had. He covered Zack for a bit. The constant flow of battle made it easy to fall into aiming and shooting: capturing the recoil and switching out magazines in time for saving one of the seconds from a wound. Kevin and Richard ended up being good shots as well. Cloud assumed it must be a regulation in Advanced Corps to shoot and not injure colleagues in friendly fire.

He owed his aim to Vincent who realized he was atrocious at it. For being a cryptic ex-Turk he was passionate about guns.

It seemed it was really not going to be an easy battle when Kevin let out a burst of curse words. The blonde turned quickly, cursing himself and raising the gun to get rid of the rogues that had attacked them from behind.

"Richard! Keep forward!" The cadet beside him ordered which quickly made Cloud take a stance with him. Cloud knew it meant he was in charge of the ones from behind alongside Kevin. He couldn't remember what they looked like but hell would he disobey in a time like this.

However, he quickly realized they were outnumbered and their only choice was retreat.

But it was impossible, with the exit covered and falling from the plate meaning certain death, they were boxed in.

The stalemate was broken when Cloud saw one slipping past the second classes and aiming towards Richard who had paused to reload. He made a split decision, using his weight to properly drop the both of them down and away from the danger.

"Shit!" Kevin exclaimed, making Cloud turn, instinct pushing in as he used the butt of the rifle to smack the thing away as far as he could. He stood, yanking Richard up before turning to face the rogues before they were swarmed.

"Get down!"

The cadets dropped in time to evade the wide swing from Zack who had rushed to help.

Cloud was quick, kneeling and shooting the closest ones by them.

"We're retreating! Seems they outsmarted us!"

They didn't have a choice when Zack attempted to get the rogues to back off and only succeeded in having one duck and smack right into Cloud.  
He hit the pavement hard, the rattling of the helmet making him dizzy. He was aware of the shattering of the visor and the feel of teeth grazing his flesh. He cursed, hearing the immediate cry from Richard and Zack.

The rifle had gotten shoved away in the process so he used his hand, a pain erupting just above one of his eyes.

He didn't have to try hard as the thing was shoved off with the help of Richard and shot by Kevin.

Instantly Cloud ripped off his helmet, having to shut one eye in order to find the rifle.

"You alright? Fuck you're bleeding."

"Fine."

He was not okay. The colors blurred on the pavement he was unable to find his gun.

He felt fingers prying at his face, Zack hollering a bit over the sound of gunfire from Kevin.

"Sir! Strife doesn't look good!"

"Strife? Cloud?!"

He couldn't see Zack but he definitely heard the instant worry.

The blonde blinked heavily, trying to refocus his vision. He didn't want to be a liability and this was only making it worse.

His mindless flailing was for nothing as an arm reached down, throwing his own arm over a broad shoulder.

Their difference in height was immediately seen as his vision focused enough to see that it was Zack who had picked him up.

"Guys! We're retreating! Come on!"

"Wait! Turks!"

There was a blur of lights and the next thing he knew everything fell apart.

Zack had cried out but it was covered by the others yells of his squad when the Turks fired actual _damn_ missiles.

There was a flurry of activity and he was aware of being airborne for a moment before Zack had grabbed him into a hug, blocking further injury similar to how Vincent and Skye had done to him before.

"God damn, Spike! Are you okay?" He looked up, adrenaline spiking his blood when he met concerned blue eyes. Zack was an amazing person.

He felt a gloved finger rub just a bit over his eyes making him hiss in pain.

"Looks pretty deep. Looks bad- ah!"

There was another explosion, making his ears ring. He assumed maybe the Turks expected the Soldiers and such to get away quick enough but they still hit too close. The mere power of the small explosive made Zack curse before losing his hold on Cloud. They both smacked into the plate metal of the outer edge, scrapes now stinging on his skin.

Cloud blinked, wincing as he got up to locate Zack.

His stomach plummeted as his entire world nearly tipped.

A piece of him hurt, ached and ripped apart and he was aware that somewhere within him a piece of Skye was responding.

Zack tumbled, blue eyes widening as he reached an arm out, as if to catch something. Cloud hadn't realized he was moving until he had screamed.

 _"ZACK!"  
_

But it was too late as second class Soldier Zack Fair tumbled off the sector five plate.

* * *

Skye always liked the church.

It had the feeling of... Home. He knew no matter what happened, the church would always be available for him.  
Hey, it had survived meteor and total demolition by motorcycles. It deserved to get some credit.

He had arrived early. He had promised to meet Aerith in order to go over a few things. Of course, she teased him saying he merely wanted to see her again. He didn't deny it and she had blushed.

Ever since coming to her that first time she had welcomed him with open arms. They discussed and they talked. They plotted and planned.

There was a schedule in order to not raise suspicions with the Turk's who watched her constantly. In order to get in the church in the first place Vincent had to lead the nearby Turks away for enough time for him to squeeze inside.

After that they had realized the Turks followed after Aerith and it had been easy to sneak in through the back when she was away and meet up inside.

So Skye would merely sneak inside hours before her arrival in order to have a proper discussion with her. Though it was always limited since he still had a job to do in order to feed Denzel.

(Denzel seemed to be up to his own things, though never failed to tick him off with his emails to Cloud.)

It had been strange, but he came to realize the travel back in time had affected Aerith as well. She didn't know him but she said she did.

 _'I can't explain it. But someone who knew you very well comes back to me and than I know you very well.'  
_

She was always strange with her words. Aerith only understood Aerith.

That first day he had explained it, carefully grossing over titles until finally he had also explained the whole time travel.

She had smiled, holding up a triumphant flower crown. _'What? Am I supposed to call you crazy? Hel-lo, I talk to the planet, silly!'_

After that he explained Geostigma, holy and then the cure against Jenova.

That had been harder since Aerith hadn't known about her background. She was aware of being an Ancient but nothing past that. He had nearly forgotten Cosmo Canyon had opened up the world for her.

But she took it in, nodding and giving words of encouragement.

He turned the materia over in his hands. The same one he had found the other day on the edges of Midgar. He would give it to her and hope it would give her something useful. Protecting Aerith, the thought of getting a chance like that again made him feel foreign. But those thoughts had always washed away with the bright smile she gave him.

He sighed, standing and approaching the flower bed. He didn't like stepping or kneeling in the large area and merely stayed at the edge, staring down at the yellow and white beauties.

He kneeled forward to rest his forearms on his knees. He definitely wasn't sitting decently and would have been scolded by Aerith had she been here.

(She had a kick out of the fact he was originally a boy and demanded to meet Cloud to see what could possibly be different. He refused to admit he once dressed as a girl. If Aerith knew what power she held over him, his life would be over.)

He gazed at the materia, moving it around in hands, once again attempting to get a feel of it. It was beautiful, something he was certain Yuffie would have fought him for.

He wondered if he would ever get used to the prospect of the past. He may have been fine with the other three but he knew the farther in he went the more memories he would tear open.

There was a pang in his head, making him wince.

He was confused, not sure what had happened before the sound of splintering wood and a hard thud filled the church.

His senses kicked in, making him move back quickly to avoid the debris and- _and sword?_

He raised his arms over his face, attempting to blink away the dust.

What he saw nearly made his own heart stop.

All he could think was - _oh fucking shit._

He was certain he would recognize Zack Fair anywhere. Even if he was covered in dust and pieces of wood.

There was something eerie about this Zack; young face and black spiky hair framing his face.

He wasn't sure if he had been ready to face Zack but with the male Soldier unconscious on top of Aerith's flowers, well, he didn't have much of a choice.

He clenched his hands, realizing they had been trembling a bit. He stepped forward, gazing at the motionless figure before kneeling. He was almost scared to check for a pulse, scared to be faced with what had happened before and knowing he had failed Zack _again_.

He reached out, grasping a wrist and placing two fingers under the material of his gloves.

He let out a sigh of relief at the feel of a loud and strong heartbeat.

It still didn't explain why Zack was here to begin with.

Was something happening with ShinRa? Cloud would have sent something but it still made him check his PHS, heart sinking a bit when there weren't any missed messages.

It meant he would be stuck with Zack for a bit.

The logical solution would be to call Aerith. He should have her come and be the first one to see Zack but it had unnerved him to see Zack so motionless.

He looked peaceful, he was certain he was seeing overlapped images and it hurt. A selfish part of him wanted to stay: to talk to Zack, to know Zack all over again.

He wanted his best friend back, it scared him how close he was to that.

Logical reasoning kicked in. Skye stood, shoving the materia into his pouch before heading back over to the many different church pews. He grabbed his cloak, quickly tossing it on before grabbing First Tsurugi, deciding to hide the weapon out in the back rooms and away from Zack's gaze.

Before he forgot he grabbed the small case Vincent had handed him earlier.

Glowing eyes meant ShinRa Soldiers. Not a lot of the public knew but a Soldier would know when he saw one.

Contacts. He was certain the mako would eventually dissolve it but they learned it worked for at least three hours before needing a replacement.

He placed them, blinking rapidly.

Feeling a little safer, though incredibly nervous, he approached Zack.

Wiping away doubts he kneeled, reaching a hand out to push at the other's shoulder. He nudged, frowning when there wasn't a response before flicking the teenager's nose.

No response, though there was a mumble.

Used to this kind of treatment from Denzel he went in for the kill.

(Though really it had started from his time with Avalanche. When it was time to leave and Barret or Cid wouldn't wake up barbaric tactics were used. Yuffie had the most fun with this.)

He grabbed the male's nose, holding it as eyebrows furrowed.

Stupid, as the sleeping person usually was, forgot to breathe through his mouth and coughed and sputtered, darting upright.

"I'm sorry! 'M up Angeal! Where'ssss it at?!"

Skye's lips curved into a smile, heart racing as the sleepy blue eyes landed on him.

There was a heavy silence, a part of the blonde waiting for a pout and scolding as Zack had once given him. ( _What if I suffocated Spike!_ )

Instead he got a confused look and blush. "Ah, hahaha. That was so not cool of me."

Skye quickly wiped off his smile, getting up to his feet. "Are you okay? You fell from the roof." He peered upwards, raising an eyebrow at the gaping hole.

Zack moved, making Skye immediately look down at the flowers he was crushing. Oh Aerith would be pissed.

"Wow, guess I'm pretty lucky to make that fall." Zack mumbled, getting to his feet as Skye moved back. "Thanks. For waking me up, I mean. I left some people that are probably worried sick. My names Zack."

The wide grin was back, almost making him get lost in it. But he didn't. Giving his name to anyone was dangerous.

"Nice to meet you, Zack. Ah, flowers!" He raised a hand, grabbing Zack's wrist and yanking him out of the patch. "Really." He stated deadpanned, releasing Zack in order to kneel and pull a few wooden planks out of the way.

"Whoa. You don't see a lot of flowers in Midgar."

Skye knew he was overly aware of Zack, a part of him pretending it was his Zack when he knew it wasn't.

Wasn't that all he was, a pretender?

"Yeah... They belong to a friend of mine."

The teenager let out a sly whistle, kneeling down beside him to grab a piece of wood and pull it off. "Imagine the money you'd make off of this. People pay high bucks for stuff like this. Actually, I know someone who would."

He froze for a moment, something tickling at his memory from the words. Oh no... Was he becoming Zack's Aerith? But he was certain they were both too young. Doing a double take he knew the Soldier was a second class.

Had events been moved around..?

"It's really nice." Zack said simply, breaking him out of his thoughts as he rose to his feet, nearly panicking.

He covered it up by checking over the other areas, satisfied when none of the flowers appeared damaged.

"Your friend must have a good green thumb. Do you mind if I take a few of these? I'll pay, how much?"

"1 Gil." He replied automatically, raising a hand to cover his mouth. Shit, he had been so used to talking to Aerith about it that it had slipped.

Zack grinned, laughing as he stood up. "I'll take a dozen. Seems you have been selling these, hm?"

Skye frowned, kneeling to grab a few of the brighter flowers. "No. More like she sold them to me."

He continued, Zack humming as he looked around the area a bit. Finished up the blonde held them together, standing to approach the teen.

Shame he still wasn't taller than Zack at this age. Guy had a lot of tall genes. He would only grow bigger in the next few years.

"Are you always here?"

"I have a job nearby. So a bit." He handed the flowers, watching the Soldier grin and grasp them in his hands.

"Where exactly... Uh, is here?"

"You... Aren't very smart are you?"

"Uh, I would prefer slow to adapt."

That was worse but Skye gave it to him, sighing. "A church. In the sector five slums. To head back up you should catch the train. It'll take you above the plate."

Another radiant smile. "Where exactly would that be?"

He had always imagined Zack to know the slums inside out that it came as a surprise to learn the Soldier had never ventured down into the slums. Apparently Zack could map out the plates just fine but the slums was another story entirely.

"How about I show you?"

"That would be great!"

He wasn't sure what had made him say that. He had promised to meet up with Aerith but he was selfish. He wanted to be with Zack, even if this teenager would never be his best friend.

He felt horrible inside because of that.

Zack hung out behind as Skye approached the doors, nudging them out and quickly inspecting the area. The contacts were a little irritating but everything looked fine for now. He stepped out into the open, sneaking glances back towards the second class who gave out loud 'wows!'

It was hard to believe he had never been in the slums before.

"This place sure is stuffy." He remarked, keeping up place beside him. The Soldier waved his hand lazily. "Don't know what it is. Feels boxed in."

Ah. "The Sky?"

Zack pounded his fist into his palm, nodding. "Exactly! You can't see the sky! Have you seen the Sky before? It definitely looks better than this place."

"Yeah. It's... Beautiful. Not a lot of the people living here have seen it."

Aerith... She was still scared of it. She had said she wasn't but that fearful look was there. In a way he understood. This Aerith had not thoroughly matured and challenged herself. After all, his Aerith had grown up after the disappearance of Zack.

"Slums, huh?"

As Zack turned to inspect the area Skye took a moment to inspect him. He was young, fit and well. _Fit and well._

But the young was what made the difference. This Zack was not matured- _He was never an actual friend, Cloud._

"Watch out."

An arm reached out, flinging out over his chest that it startled the blonde. He was shoved back all of two inches when Zack suddenly squawked, getting the grotesque monsters in front of them. (Skye gave them a dirty look. They tried to eat the metal he had been salvaging and eventually he scared them off with a shoe.)

Zack pulled away from him like he had been burned as Skye moved back to accommodate the fact the Soldier was now awkwardly flailing.

"You're a girl?!"

"I'm a-? Zack!" Still confused by the question he reached out, grasping a wrist and tossing the second out of the way before lifting a leg to bat one of the monsters away. It was a little awkward, a poor imitation of Tifa's flawless kicks but it got the thing right in the jaw.

Seems the shove was all Zack needed as he appeared, sword slashing straight through one, goo and spit splashing over the second.

Skye inwardly grinned, he had the same issue when first fighting the things that fucking tossed disgusting juices everywhere.

"Oh come on! Ew! Oh jeez, so not cool Zack." The man fretted as Skye approached, stifling a snicker.

The second suddenly flipped, flushing and flicking goo out of his hair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're a chick under all that? Oh come on! You coulda told me! There was so many ins-"

The words clicked and Skye raised a hand to his chest, irritated the other had accidentally felt him up. The cape did hide a lot apparently. It was the one thing he could wear without Vincent giving him the _'you're a lady, Skye'_ look. Yeah, there was actually a look for that.

"My first accidental groping! Oh Kunsel's gonna grill me!"

"Zack." He snapped, watching bright blue eyes focus on him again. "You're acting like an idiot."

"Hey, it's kinda hard meeting girls around here."

"I'm sure you have lots of trouble."

The second sighed, stretching his arms over his head before grinning. "Sorry. Didn't mean to feel you up. Just, you really don't seem like a girl! The way you walk and stuff! I for sure thought you were a guy! A short guy cause hey, you look like you're 15-"

"I'm tempted to have you get mugged by the slum kids if you don't shut up."

"See? No girl is like that."

The words _'maybe because I'm not a girl'_ were at the tip of his tongue but he bit them back. Zack fell silent before suddenly grinning reaching out and grasping his wrist. "I know! And I'm sure my budget will cover something."

He felt like a teenager again, a foreign feeling mixed with something else. The second class wasn't treating him like a Soldier buddy or even a buddy. It was... Different.

He was led into the small market area, one Aerith frequented and window shopped at.

Zack took a look around before releasing his wrist and heading off to the side.

He didn't have to wait long before the second returned.

In his hands was a pink ribbon.

His heart seized, the reminder that he _was fucking shit up_ came back.

"A girl likes gifts, right? Well, everyone does. But, uh, friendship dayaversary! Mind if I-?"

He expected the hair, in fact he was about to shake his head due to his identity being revealed but was quieted when Zack grabbed his hand, the ribbon quickly being wrapped around his palm.

"There. Now I can give you a happy memory from today that isn't me covered in goo. Seriously, though, that cape is totally misleading. You'll break hearts like that and do you have a boyfriend?"

Skye yanked his hand away, annoyed at the now obvious hit on's. Even if it was Zack he didn't have good patience. "Better luck next time."

But he still received a smile, a hand reaching into a pocket and pulling out a ShinRa issued PHS. "Then at least a phone number? If you ever need anything, I'll come help out. You know, to repay my debt for crashing through the roof. And for the uh, flowers."

He paused, heart wondering if this was real. Sure, he knew it wasn't his Zack, this one looked like he was- _oh dear god,_ in love with him. But like Aerith and Cloud and even Vincent, he was special and unique.

 _'You can't mix up these people with your own.'  
_

He brought his hands up to grab the edge of the hood, gently pulling it back to reveal at least some of his face, but not the spikes. He wouldn't want to mess it up with Cloud.

"Skye. My name is Skye."

Bright blue eyes widened for a moment, a flicker of recognition that scared him before they were exchanging numbers and Zack was on his way.

He stood for a while in the bustling street, hands clenched tightly at the fact his selfishness could have messed up their entire plan.

And that downright ache was making it hard for him to breathe.

* * *

Shortly after, on the train ride up Zack had screeched when he placed the face of Skye to the woman who had shoved him down for grabbing her son.  
He fell in love with a _mom!  
_

* * *

"Are you an idiot?! Seriously, Zack! What the hell went through your head! Report in after these things! Did it not cross your mind and I swear to god if I hear some bullshit-!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I heard all of this from Angeal! I won't do it again!"

Cloud shrunk away from the bickering seconds, looking towards the doctor who was checking his eyesight. He was also sending glares to the seconds.

"As if! Ugh! I don't know why I do this for you. I should leave you to rot-"

"Kuuuuuunseeeel! I said I'm sorry! Do I need to beg?"

The doctor patted his shoulder, giving a nod to the discharge and made him give a sigh of relief. "I think you are well. I'll have your Sargent be in charge to make sure you don't die in your sleep. Minor concussion but overall, no major damage."

The bandage wrapped around his forehead was tapped as he gave a nod in understanding. Finished, he raised his hands, holding them against his eyes and taking in a shaky breath.

"Hey, Spike, you've been really quiet. You doing okay?"

 _ **prick**_

"Fine."

He lowered his hands, getting to his feet, shaking only a little bit before moving around the side of the bed.

There was a large frown on Zack's face meaning he hadn't bought it for a second.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. We should have been more prepared-"

"It's fine." _I'm not mad because of that._

He flushed, feeling stupid for being mad to begin with.

He knew that this connection with Skye would mess with certain aspects of his life but he hadn't thought it would affect his time with Zack. He hadn't felt anything weird when hanging out with Kunsel or Zack.

She had never mentioned anything about Zack!

And he realized why she hadn't.

Because her Zack Fair had died.

"Cloud, talk to me."

Cloud looked up, seeing serious blue eyes and a body that was not about to move and let him out of the infirmary. He was tired, pissed, and slightly embarrassed.

Kunsel had fallen silent, it seemed he had known why Cloud had been upset. That wasn't surprising, he had been the first one to approach him after what had happened.

"No." He snapped, hands clenching lightly. "I'm perfectly fine. Everything is perfectly fine. Just- _what the hell_! Did you expect everything to be fine? You just fall off the plate and pop up two hours later saying 'sorry, I met some cute girl' and expect-"

He took a breath, feeling dizzy. He had never actually talked to someone like this before. He never had anyone to talk to like this before.

It was always him and his mom. Always.

He spent years playing by himself, getting scolded when he fell down and scraped himself. He had tried to make friends; tried and failed because they thought he was a bastard child. And after Denzel had come, showing him a smile and an actual _friendship_ he forgot about it.

Was it so bad to care about someone? To actually have a friend?

"Cloud- I didn't think you'd be so upset. Look, I'm fine."

"That's not the point." He looked up, seeing surprise and even hurt in Zack's eyes. "I thought you died. You fell off and _I_ was the one who had to call it. You died because-" _because you had been protecting me!_

There was a pang in his head, making him flinch as he rose a hand to rub lightly over the bandages.

"Cloud, people die in the military. Especially a Soldier."

Something in his stomach dropped as did his heart. His mind was jumping to conclusions but he couldn't conceal the instant hurt that ran up his spine.

"It was stupid of me to not check back in, _I'm sorry_. But if something happened to me you shouldn't be blaming yourself, Cloud. I don't-"

"So I'm just not supposed to care? I'm supposed to just not give a shit if you live or die? Is it so wrong to think it'll be fine when you go out on the field? I thought we were friends!"

And with that said, a darker pang hit his chest that made him flinch. He didn't even want to look at Zack, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He was aware that the frustrations had hit home. He was going against ShinRa, he was on Skye's side and suddenly he felt terrible. Zack was a ShinRa Soldier, they couldn't be friends because in the end Cloud would be the one to betray them.

But he _wanted_ friends. He didn't want to be alone and he felt selfish for wanting to be Zack's friend. He was stupid to think they had ever been friends.

"Forget it." He said bluntly, stepping past Zack and ignoring the wave of dizziness in his head.

"Aw. No! You don't get to leave."

A hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him in. It was a hug, different from the one his mom and Skye had given him.

Different because Zack was the one he was hugging.

"I'm stupid, Cloud. I didn't mean it like that. I... I thought it would be fine and never thought about what you'd think. Shit, I've never seen you pissed before. I'm sorry and I swear, I'm the worst best friend in the world if I can't even be a friend to you!"

"Best friend?" He choked, annoyed at the stinging behind his eyes. He didn't necessarily like contact and it made him flush in embarrassment.

"Well, duh! Of course. Come on dude, we're friends, you know that." He was pulled back in time to see serious and concerned blue eyes. "I owe you two weeks' worth of outside lunch. You were kick ass out there and I got you hurt."

Cloud flushed, pulling away to wipe at his eyes. The second class made an awkward noise before he heard Kunsel's own intake of breath.  
Wiping his eyes he saw Zack on the floor, clutching his head.

"What the _hell_ , Kunsel?!"

"That's for making Cloud cry. He's a kid. You should be ashamed of yourself." There was a gentle smile on Kunsel's lips that made the blonde give a watery one back.

He was 15. Soon, at least. With these two, already near freaking 18 he guessed he seemed young.

But he felt better, better that Zack was whole and not shot-

He blinked, raising a hand to his head. That dream... Before he had connected with Skye.

Her Zack had died. Her Zack died in front of her.

"I have to make a call." He said sharply, dizzy and turning from the room.

He didn't bother waiting for them, heading out towards the infirmary restrooms before pulling out his PHS and dialing Skye's number.

It was a breech, he knew that but he also knew it mattered a lot.

"Cloud?"

"I'll keep him alive. I promise." The lingering sense of ' _I'm sorry, I wished I could have helped you'_ had been conveyed because the line had went silent.

"He's... Not the same person."

"It doesn't matter, does it? It's still him and if something happened to him... I know. I know how it'll feel. I'm... I'm just so pissed off."

There was an actual shocked noise that prompted him to continue. "It's not fair. Why did you have to go through so much and still have to deal with all of this? I'm... I'm sorry if... If I messed it up for you."

"No. You didn't mess up anything. Cloud, he is your friend. Don't you ever think you've taken anything from me. Just don't let him go."

He took a breath, unstable and just a bit shaky but nodded.

"I promise I won't."

* * *

He had planned to just watch her but the behavior she was showing was just a bit strange.

After meeting with the young flower girl Skye had returned to their home and sat on the roof top, not speaking a word.

It was strange to see her brooding. Usually he was scolded for doing it.

"Did something happen?"

There was a slight tensing on her shoulders, making him smirk just a bit at catching her off guard. He came closer, taking a seat beside her an inspecting the view of the slums.

"I met up with someone. Before Aerith got there."

Curious. Vincent had left early to get Denzel up and going for collecting metal. Said Child was also currently down on wall market, doing a few side jobs Vincent had asked for.

Gathering intelligence never hurt. Denzel's young age made him better at it.

"Someone important?"

Blue eyes flashed to him, almost guarded that even Vincent gave a quirked eyebrow. That was rare for Skye to withhold information from him. It was just as strange to realize they had never really told any lies between them.

"Back... When I was in the labs I wasn't the only one. Another first class was with me. He helped me escape but, before we could both get into Midgar, he was gunned down by ShinRa."

He knew it was more complicated than that and stayed quiet, red eyes trailing down the side of her face to the way she was curled within herself.

"And I just happened to run into him. I wasn't prepared. This isn't my _Zack_. None of this is and it's really-" she took a breath, closing her eyes to bury her head into her arms. "I was mad when I finally separated the two of them. The one in my head and the one out here. Different but still, _still_ Zack."

She raised her hand, showing him a pink ribbon tied within her arm. He wasn't sure how to deal with her lapses through time.

But she continued. "I was selfish. I wanted to spend more time with him. Even though I don't need to know him personally. I gave him my number. I'm so stupid."

"I don't think there is a problem with wanting to reconnect with someone." He had wanted that as well. He wanted to reconnect with Lucretia but it was not possible. Their sins and their regrets weighed any kind of relationship they had. He would do anything for her, anything to make her happy but he knew she would never forgive herself.

He could never forgive himself either. The concept had never crossed his mind until Skye had mentioned it.

"It isn't a normal situation, but you managed to create a bond with him, different to what you had before. Like with Aerith. Accept you can't have those old bonds and just know you can make new ones."

He met her eyes for a moment, catching the way they widened. The slight flush above her cheeks made him smirk, hiding it within his cape.

He nearly jumped when a hand intertwined with his. He turned sharply to see she had laced their fingers together. She gave a smirk, quirking an eyebrow. "Did you know my Vincent would have made this small little act really embarrassing? Truthfully, you were a great ally, someone I could rely on when I truly needed you. Also saved my ass on multiple counts."

 _But never this close._

It was strange. He didn't necessarily like touching, in fact he detested it but here she was, effortlessly pressing against his boundaries and teasing him.

"I can fight in this time because I want to protect the memory I had of my family and friends but after seeing Aerith and Zack I'm scared. What am I really protecting?"

Vincent paused, staring at their hands laced together. She had rough black gloves but still, her slender fingers slipped within his effortlessly. It was almost scary.

"You're protecting new bonds, aren't you?"

He nudged their hands, waiting for her eyes to land on them and understand what he meant.

She stared, eyes wide and expansive, a beautiful color.

It scared him to admit she was a beautiful woman; a beautiful woman warrior holding his hand as a safety net.

"Mhm." She nodded, the soft quirk of her lips letting him know all was right for her.

She released his hand, grasping the bow tied on her hand and unwrapping it, holding out the color in thought.

"Mhm. New bonds."

There was a hum from within him and in that small moment with Skye, the pain of Lucretia faded into a small dull ache.

* * *

"Bye-bye, mama!"

He grinned, messing with his hair as the older woman flushed him out, hair curled and make up on every inch of her skin. She was obviously a cheap whore; he knew since she was obviously a honey bee girl.

But since she was older in the years she merely cut back on the outfit and worked as a clerk with low cut blouses and generous amounts of foundation to tick off a few age wrinkles.

But he loved her, a cheap whore who had pulled him up off the streets.

A few girls giggled at him, rubbing on him generously before he could exit the private Honeybee Inn. Stepping out, he took in a breath of stuffy Slum air. It was better than the cheap scents of the Inn that hung to you like smoke.

He messed with his hair, squinting once he exited to see a kid a little ways off, large bag over one shoulder as he argued with an older male.

He recognized the older guy immediately. Some guy who thought if he gave a few extra dollars he'd be able to sneak into the pants of anything.

The kid looked probably pre-teen at best with a cute face. He had strange eyes but still pretty cute.

He was prepared to keep walking but the guy put a hand on the kid. Usually, he would have kept walking but that little speech from Mama Bee made him just a bit more giving. He cursed, knowing the poor kid was probably a collector selling shit instead of himself. He could appreciate that.

"Yo, trust me, kids probably too young for your wrinkly dick anyway." He grinned, amused when old man Fucker flushed and released the kid. He half expected the kid to stick out his tongue.

"Fuck this, you'll come crawling back once you're out of luck." Old man Fucker said confidently. Before could make an input the small kid gave a chilling smile.

"I'm a slum kid, fucker. Next time I'll shove a knife up your ass if you try it." The evil stare looked deadly serious Reno felt like switching sides to save Old Man Fucker.

Once the pedophile wandered off the kid turned to him.

He was right, the kid was cute. Brown hair with still a bit of a baby face. He wore a dark shirt, a button less shirt on top with a hat hiding the kid's messy locks.

His eyes really had an assortment of colors that he had to do a double take.

The brunet shuffled the bag on his shoulder, grinning. "Thanks. Been trying to get past him for weeks."

"No problem. Propositions are common down here."

The Kid gave a sly look. "Seems you're the one giving them too, hm? My threat still stands from the last guy."

Dayum. Kid was as snarky as they come.

Oh, he loved this kid.

"Sorry, kiddo. Though really, I'm not 18 yet. Freaking with you would be something good. You're a cutie."

The kid actually _blushed._

Seems he hadn't expected a frontal assault. It was pretty damn cute.

He held out a hand, ignoring the glare of death he received. "My names Reno. Got a mama at the Bee inn, smart ass."

Kid frowned but took his hand.

His training kicked in once the hand was in his grasp.

Callouses, felt like the kid was handy with a hand held. He filed that away, releasing it.

"Den, I'm on collection duty for my Mama. Which reminds me, I gotta go or she'll flip if I'm late."

Reno learned early on not to get between a mother and her kid so he stepped back.

"Go right ahead. Check in with mama when you're in wall market. Wouldn't hurt making a friend like me, hm?"

Den snorted. "I feel it'll get me fucked from behind and I'm not into that."

Reno snorted. "Trust me, I know what a scary mama looks like and having one come after me cause I slept with her baby is so not worth it." Pause. "Though it might be worth it for you, damn kid, you're hauling cute ass there."

Den rolled his eyes, throwing the bag over his shoulder again. "Bye Reno."

Reno grinned, watching the kid head off before walking home himself.

After all, Den was a slum kid with the spunk of one who wouldn't be smothered out.

A perfect convict.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thank you A Brilliant Loser, Suzululu4moe, FANactic Writer, Illusionist Owl, and Ghiro, for constant reviews.**


	14. Don't pick fights with strangers, stupid

**A/N: Hello! I had some free time from assignments and decided to bring you this lovely chapter.**

 **This story is going to be a very long one and I thank two wonderful people who have helped me out when it came to ideas and how to do things.**

 **I have nothing else besides THANKING YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! You all made me so happy! I hope to finish up more chapters since I finally started to reach a piece of the plot. If I missed something or youre concerned please let me know! Contact me on FF or on tumblr! Whichever works for you!**

 **I post drawings and writings on my tumblr Sexysemefish**

 **Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mama!" Aerith tossed the doors to her house open. Her arms were full of an assortment of flowers; a few petals came apart and fluttered down to the ground.

Elymra appeared from the kitchen, lips turning into a frown. "Oh, Aerith! You're bringing in all that mud. Come on in. Shoes off. I'll grab a vase."

The woman disappeared back beyond the kitchen doors, leaving a giggling Aerith to toe off her shoes at the entrance. She was more dirty than usual. She had spent the last half hour practicing growing flowers while Skye had watched and talked to her mindlessly.

She also might have been taught how to wield a staff (the highlight of her day had been when she spun it, stumbled and accidentally smacked Skye right on the head).

Her eyes were bright with excitement as she kicked the door closed, wandering in and depositing the flowers into the half-filled vase Elymra had dropped on their small coffee table.

"Go draw yourself a bath before dinner. You're a mess! What on earth were you doing?" The woman scolded her and Aerith merely preened under the attention. Elymra's hands worked around the girl's arms and skin, looking for possible nicks and scratches.

"Mom, I'm thinking of inviting Skye to dinner. Do you remember the new body guard I told you about?" Aerith dusted off her dress, heading upstairs to grab a few spare outfits from her bedroom for a shower. Elymra followed after her, a frown set on her face.

"I'm not sure I like this whole bodyguard thing. You only told me she wanted to get you away from ShinRa, oh- _Aerith!_ Are you listening to me?"

The ancient deflated a bit in her excitement, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Yes, mother. But... I really like her. I know she's telling the truth. It's just something I can tell. She will keep me safe."

She believed those words. Those were the feelings she had when she was around Skye. Skye was protective, loving and strong. But Aerith knew if Skye could be strong, she could be weak. Skye was everything she had ever wanted in a person.

"Aerith. I know you're excited but please promise me you won't get involved in something dangerous. Please, _please_ I love you. This house is safe."

Something sparked in her chest at that moment. She pushed it aside and smiled. She took her mother's hand with a sweet look. "I'll be safe, I promise. You know that. I would never jeopardize my life here with you. I love it. And... I love you."

The old woman smiled softly, kissing her cheek before heading back downstairs.

Aerith stayed on the steps, gazing down at her hands in thought. She had been angry. The house may have been safe but... Skye had given her something she had been fighting with.

Herself.

She was an Ancient. A Cetra and according to the blonde the last one. She may have been safe but that was only because the Turks had no real reasons to bring her in. She couldn't go back to the labs. It was too scary.

She didn't want to be-be- be a caged bird forever! She didn't want to be like the pigs before they were lead to the slaughter house. She loved Elymra; she loved her so much it _hurt_. But she couldn't stay here forever. She was scared to acknowledge the things that made her Cetra. It meant she had so many more reasons to be treated like a lab rat. But Skye had given her something to hold on to. An identity in the face of her older self.

Her thoughts paused when a weird sort of twinkle of information slipped past her mind. It was similar to some months previous that had warned her of evil.

It was a twinkle or a spark that made her suck in a breath. Something was in the slums that made the planet wary. She clasped her hands together, heart hammering in her chest. She was a Cetra, an ancient; but she was still Aerith the flower girl who was 15 years old.

 _'Shhhh. Breathe. Everything will be alright, you'll see.'  
_

She released a breath, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A voice, one that stood above all the others in the lifestream. She gave a nod and headed back upstairs for her shower.

"Everything will be alright." She repeated, almost believing. The twinkle made her stomach turn; the feeling of unease stirred uncomfortably.

* * *

"Sir! It seems they are retreating further in! Should we pursue?"

Sephiroth flicked his blade, blue blood splattering across the hard pavement. His green eyes flickered over to the Soldier who had spoken. "Down into the slums?"

"Yes, Sir."

He sheathed his blade, brushing his hands together in quick thought. "It's possible their nest rests further down. I will take five others with me to inspect the area before we engage. Bring me three second classes and two third classes."

"Sir!"

The soldier shuffled away, quickly gathering up the men Sephiroth had asked for.  
It was common for a few monsters to lurk below plate but when they began to make nests is when it became concerning. Soldiers were to do clean ups often down in the slums in order to protect those that lived below.

He had traveled down below a few times as well. Clean up jobs were his favorite. Surprisingly, there was something satisfactory of eliminating an entire nest. It was a bit... Strange but he learned to enjoy his small pleasures.

The men he requested showed up, giving him perfect salutes.

Sephiroth gave a quick nod before turning and heading down the one train stations nearby that lead below the plate.

It was somewhat of a silent journey. They were ID'd and stayed towards the front of the train.

He heard just a slight grumble from the Soldiers about venturing further down.

"...slums? ...we really need to?"

He felt like addressing the Soldier who had said that but refrained. His attention was directed just outside as the train began to pick up pace. He immediately walked out to the side door, flicking the emergency hatch open and sliding it open. He heard the immediate shouts from civilians but paid more attention in crawling out.

He stopped, eyes locking on the large contraption holding the plate up.

They were passing quickly but his eyes could still make out the slight

"Tricky." He stated simply, watching the different creatures slink in between the poles and pipes, all of them making it impossible to not harm the supports.

Danger of dropping the plate? Damn.

He ducked back in, hair whipping in the wind.

"This will be a quick job. Stay."

The other soldiers snapped to attention, confused before Sephiroth took a breath and jumped off the edge of the train.

He prepared his body for the impact, wincing slightly once his hand grabbed a hold of the railing. He heaved himself upward balancing his weight and gazing back up at the monsters.

He could see the nest now, wedged just between the metallic pieces of the plate support. He had to be careful or he may jeopardize the whole thing.

Luckily, the closer he got the monsters became aggressive before reaching out to attack.  
He fell into the quick motion of battle, overly aware of his reach in case he accidentally hit a railing or something worse.

He dragged masamune upwards, cleaving a head off of the scaled creature before quickly moving onto the next one. Behind him the bodies had begun to pile up, dark blue blood drenching the floor.

But the lull of fighting calmed his thoughts and his heart. The nest was quite large but since he had hacked through their numbers twice it was easy to take care of.

There was one left. There had been one scaled beast before an ear splintering scream filled his head.

He flinched, pain erupting just on his side, melting and ripping the staircase railing off the edge of the plate.

His head hurt, the sudden screaming making it impossible to think clearly. He raised Masamune in a block but was too late. Something snagged his ankle, tugging him and dropping him over the edge.  
He braced for impact, the black spots in his vision only clearing slightly for him to change his position. It would hurt but he would survive with the proper preparations.

And then he was courted off to the side.

An arm grasped him just around the waist, nearly knocking the air out of him to make him change course. He landed on harsh metal, the arm around him disappearing in an instant.

He jerked, gathering his mind in time although the searing pain in his head made it near impossible.  
 _'Shut up!'_

He screeched it mentally and the response was automatic. There was silence, enough for him to regain proper breathing.

There was a click, the sound of a safety being pressed before a gunshot filled the air.

He was on guard immediately, the haze leaving his eyes as he became more aware of his surroundings.

There was a man in front of him. He had been brought back onto the staircase of the plate and just above him the monster responsible for his fall was dead.

The man in front of him had deadly aim.

He was dressed in a red cape, black hair messy and long. The figure turned, red eyes staring at him in silence.

Suspicious. Even if he did save his life.

Sephiroth lowered Masamune into his usual guard stance, the tip dragging across the bottom of the support beam.

The male however, clicked the safety on his handheld and shoved it into the holster on his side hip. The outfit underneath the cape was strange as well. Almost like a soldier.

"Sephiroth... Correct?" A velvet voice, deep with misuse.

The man was strange, one that even Sephiroth was not familiar with. He narrowed his eyes as the male turned over completely.

"You..." The red eyes changed, pain and a flush of guilt passing in them. "Look so much like her."

"Excuse me?" He had no idea how to interact with this type of character. The red eyes snapped to attention, a flare in them.

"You went after a nest with no back up."

"I don't recall asking for input from a civilian."

The figure turned sharply, cape fluttering out about him. "I'm sure you would have made quite a nice broken heap at the bottom of the slums."

He twitched. The man came off quite... _Strongly._

"I would have been fine. Your concern is not needed."

His eyes flickered off to the side. The man had a strange outfit with the strangest personality. He was not entirely convinced this person was a regular civilian. Not to mention his aim.

"You are quite arrogant. I was not expecting that."

"I do not remember us being familiar."

The figure turned, eyes guarded once more. But there was a strange feeling surrounding the other now.  
"I have decided to be... Forward with you. This chance meeting was quite unexpected. I have news regarding your mother. She has... Presented me with a task."

All rationale was gone and suddenly he was moving masamune at a pace normal people should not have been able to follow.

The figure raised an arm, the blade crashing against something metallic.

"I do not like strangers discussing my mother." His mother was off limits.

His hands clenched over the handle, watching red eyes closely.

There was a slight tremble in the cloaked man's form. Good, he was waning.

"Lucretia Crescent. You do know she was the wife of Hojo? That she was the one to give birth-"

And he raised a leg, slamming the stranger back.

Surprisingly the male moved quickly, catching himself and bouncing off the ground to perch on a beam that was higher up. He still had not pulled out his pistol.

He would make him regret that.

Oh all things Sephiroth disliked it was the discussion of his mother. Lucretia? Did the stranger think he was stupid? His mother's name was Jenova. The poor woman who died during his _birth_.

He jumped, masamune singing as he was once again blocked by the claw. He did succeed in driving the man down under, shoving him straight down.  
The cape stretched out strangely, a strange snarl leaving the males lips as he flipped, moving quicker than a human should.

 _Enhanced...?_ But that was impossible.

Sephiroth caught his balance, quickly put on the defensive as the figure slid onto the beam, moving quickly and attacking with his fists.

It was very... Turk-ish.

But he didn't let it distract him, he had never had someone actually push him back this far before. He flicked another swipe, amazed the other was able to keep up. He moved back, flipping and dropping down onto the stairwell underneath him.

With his grip he traded hands, deflecting the figure easily.

He poured energy into the swipe, forgetting the short quarters as the blade sung and _tore through the support.  
_

They both froze, a chunk of the platform they had been fighting on quickly falling off, hitting the ledges underneath it.

The red cloak moved quickly, abandoning the battle to race down below.

Sephiroth realized why and quickly moved down as well.

He took the blame for this and pushed his speed to the limit, grasping the innocent bystanders that had been standing underneath the wreckage. He cursed, grasping at least two and unable to grab the last small child.

Moving back he realized he didn't have to.

The red cape swallowed the child up before jerking back in time to avoid the debris.

Sephiroth quickly looked at the two in his arms, making sure no cuts were present.  
He hadn't realized the look of absolute terror being directed at him till the child had shoved him, scrambling to get away. The boy was a slum child, tripping and clumsily reaching for someone in the crowd.

It slightly scared him. He never had a child act so... Scared of him before.

The child disappeared quickly, making Sephiroth's eyebrows knot together.

Looking back the red caped man had also escaped.

Annoyance bubbled through him instantly.

He quickly forgot of the strange singing in his veins when the child had been in his arms.

* * *

"That was reckless of you." Angeal growled, slamming a pot down onto the windowsill.

Sephiroth had the decency to sulk in his seat, green eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Not only did you abandon your squad but you engaged in a battle with a stranger instead of reporting in. Not to mention damaging a support beam for the sector seven plate. Don't think just because you're a first class this won't have repercussions."

Angeal gave a glare, looking absolutely murderous that Sephiorth stayed silent for once. The man spread soil into the pot, angrily fussing with it before opening up a package of seeds.

He suddenly stopped, giving a deep sigh. "Sephiroth. Is it too hard to ask you to let us help you? Since our talk previous you have only distanced yourself more."

The general perked at the topic, frowning. "I appreciate your concern. But I have not had to time to do what I had planned. Today's mishap was an accident."

"You won't even tell me the details. Was it wrong for me to think we were friends?"

Sephiorth went still as Angeal gave him a heavy stare with blue eyes.

A little part of Sephiorth tore up just a bit.

"I admit. Times were difficult for you having been raised here but understand that you have colleagues. You have friends. If you do not talk to anyone it will only get worse. Gaia. I feel like I'm lecturing Zack, Sephiroth." The man paused. The seriousness of the situation was still felt but Angeal had spurred up an idea.

"Due to Lazard having no idea how to handle this I will."

Angeal was not director of Soldier but he was the main idol outside of Sephiorth and Genesis. He kept the younger classes in check; he watched over the financial reports and made sure small mishaps were carefully smoothed out.

Today's mishap fell under his jurisdiction. He was equal rank to Sephiroth but as official 'punisher' even Sephiroth could not escape.

"You will be helping with this year's Soldier exams. I mean the paperwork and showing up. Zack and Kunsel are current teachers for the class and I need help handling the exam itself. Genesis is heading back over to Wutai soon."

Green eyes widened.

Sephiroth _loathed_ the soldier exams.

"One day that confidence will be your downfall. Act honorably and take this punishment."

"I was never known to be honorable."

Sephiroth's small remarks were silenced by Angeal's dark look. He had mastered it after years of looking after Zack.

They elapsed into silence, Angeal finally finishing prepping his pot and leaving it by the windowsill. Like all the others it had never taken root but he was still trying. Off to the side was a vase of flowers, dried up from the amount of time it had been there. A gift from Zack who claimed he had met a flower girl in the slums. Well, friend of a flower girl.

A gift since Angeal had been beyond pissed when he had learned his student had fallen off the plate.  
Apparently his student's newest infatuation had been the young lady Angeal met at least six months prior.

Six months was pushing it. Where was the time going?

"I appreciate you and Genesis being able to call me a friend. But I have an ingrained belief of doing things on my own. I apologize if I had hurt your feelings."

Angeal paused, turning to Sephiroth in bewilderment.

The man was clearly irritated and embarrassed.

The dark haired male gave a reassuring smile. "It's quite alright. Remember we are always here to talk to you, Sephiorth. We will not be going anywhere..." He paused. "This is not getting you out of the Soldier exams."

Sephiroth clicked his tongue. "It was worth a try."

Angeal's laughter was rewarded with the quirk of the general's lips.

* * *

"I'm currently torn on how to punish you." Skye hissed, tightening the bandages on Vincent's wrists. Vincent held in a flinch, feeling the momentary sting from the pressure. A small scratch from being too late to deflect Masamune.

"Of all things..." She ground out, turning to throw the supplies back into the first aid kit. He tested out his hand, the creak of the claw making him reconsider what had happened.

His heart was still racing, he could feel all the other demons stirring from the run in and only Chaos' deep laughter kept them from attempting a takeover.

"Sephiroth in the slums." She continued, raising a hand to brush back her blonde bangs. He didn't approve of her current outfit but they had a compromise. Within the house she could wear what she pleased but he would not stop bugging her about it. She currently had bandages wrapped around her chest, a replacement for bras. During their first week in the slums she got into a fight with a more poisonous monster and ended up tearing apart a few bras. He had to admit; that was one perverted monster. Instead of being shirtless of wearing her regular zip up she wore only the bandages. She didn't like being shirtless and often had a vest of some sort as support. Just for around the house and to sleep in.

But she was pissed and he was not about to scold her on her clothing choice.

"Why did you do it?"

He jerked from his thoughts, seeing her gazing at him intently from across the room. His hands clenched up a bit, hiding a tremble.

"He was falling. I recognized him and had not planned to interfere but- seeing him fall was upsetting. I hadn't thought of speaking but-" _but he looked so much like Lucretcia_. He broke off, raising a hand to brush his own bangs away. "She wanted to protect him. She wanted to keep him safe but he doesn't even know. He does not know she exists, he refuses to hear it. I cannot take that-"

"Vincent."

He paused, the tone of voice catching him off guard. Skye had crossed her arms, crossing the room silently for a moment.

"Didn't I tell you it would be difficult? The next time you approach him come to me first, you hear? You don't have to bear that burden alone."

Vincent stayed silent, turning away at his inner turmoil. She conflicted him in so many ways he was not certain how he was supposed to respond.

He didn't have to.

There was a click, Denzel poking his head in. They both rose, Skye seeming fussier then Vincent. Since arriving Denzel had been terrified, hiding away in the restroom. He resembled a kicked puppy.

"It feels weird." The boy spoke, not looking at either of them as he brought his hands together. " _He_ felt weird and I don't like it. I can feel him. It's weird and I don't-"

Skye had moved forward quickly, bending down before bringing the 12 year old into a hug.

"Hey. It's okay. I know it does, it'll be fine. Just give it some time to fade."

"No! _Cloud_! It feels just like _that_! What if it comes back? What happens then? What if I lose myself and I just can't-?"

Sobbing, quiet sobbing. Vincent felt his chest instantly feel heavy. He moved forward, an intention of comfort but he paused. He was not the one who would be able to fix this situation.

But Skye took it in smoothly, only one pained look crossed her face before she pulled back to look into his eyes. She raised Denzel's chin, speaking smoothly.

"Denz, you were healed. The cure made the cells fade away a bit. Being around him activates it just a little bit but don't worry. As long as the cells are deactivated it's fine. Your body has been adapting to it for years. You will be fine. If you aren't then I will make it fine. Do you trust me?"

The moment was special. It was strange to see Denzel torn up. He usual brushed things aside and took it in stride. Skye had commented that Denzel reminded him of a mix of her friend Zack and Tifa. He wasn't sure what that meant but there was always a fond look in her eyes at the mention.

To see Denzel breaking down made him feel worse. He had accidentally caused the fight, trying to help achieve Lucretia's dream.

It was breaking his _family-_

Deep breaths. If he started thinking like that he was certain he would break first.

Denzel returned the hug, mumbling an affirmative as Skye merely took the comfort and reassurance, her own face twisted into pain.

The ache went through him again as he turned, refusing to look at the family in case his own thoughts showed on his face.

* * *

Aerith kept humming to herself, twirling the stem of the flower in her hands. She gently pushed herself back and forth on the swing, sandals creating grooves in the ground under her.

She didn't usually go outside but the church felt stuffy and she felt the need to get out. She dropped the flower into her lap, reflecting on everything so far.

She was scared. Oh she was terrified.

She felt _it_.

She felt _her._

It was warped but she knew what it was. It was black oozing evil in the form of the world's beloved hero.

News had been buzzing around the slums of Sephiroth saving a few slum kids. She dragged her feet into the ground just a bit harder. It felt wrong in her soul. It felt terrible to feel _that_ in someone.

She twirled the flower a bit more, frown decorating her face.

She had noticed it just a bit inside of Skye. But it was different. It was a grey color and Skye's own soul overpowered that thing.

But with the entrance of that black ooze came something else.

A piece of her wanted an adventure, but another part of her trembled in fear.

Above plate meant Shinra and Shinra meant labs, needles, creepy scientists and cages. It meant a sky, large and expansive, almost swallowing her up. It meant no more Elymra; no more tasty treats and a warm and safe bed.

She knew the world wasn't the place she wanted it to be. It was hard to envision a world of love and care when you lived in the slums. When she was eight she had escaped Elymra's care and nearly got taken to Wall Street. It was scary and it was terrifying.

It was easy to forget and easy to dream. But when she looked up at the plate and at the rays of sunshine beaming through it made her stomach twist.

She wanted to be strong; she wanted to fly away and make her own life, not live in fear of it.

She wanted to live like Skye. She wanted to be strong for her family. She wanted to protect what mattered.

But she knew it couldn't happen. Not when she was so terrified of the blackness of Shinra.

She wanted to turn Skye away reject the notion of-of time travel and stay tucked away in her home. But she couldn't do that. Not when she felt the raw intensity of Skye and of her family and struggles.

She wanted to live up to the image of Aerith; not as a flower girl or a Cera but as Aerith Gainsborough. A quirky fighter who held onto her beliefs. A stubborn person who used words and occasionally people to get what she wanted. She wasn't a saint; not when she grew up in something like the slums (The slums where dead bodies were the stepping stones in status).

But she wanted to dream. She wanted to dream for a future. She wanted a future where no one suffered and where the bad guys got what they deserved.

And through Skye she realized the only way to do that would be through force.

She loved her safety and comfort but she wanted to dream and she wanted to live.

She wanted to live as Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough.

 _'Good job. You're ready now, Aerith.'_

She was aware that the voice was in the life stream but it was masked over the fact it had been her own voice speaking to her.


	15. HERE COMES THE AVALANCHE!

**A/N: This took way longer then it shoulder have! I apologize! This chapter was very, very hard to get out but i am very pleased with how it came out once i got past the bad parts.  
**

 **Thank you to everyone for the support. I actually hit a rut due to people criticizing genderbent fics and thought i was doing something wrong with mine? But i liked writing this and you guys liked reading it so i continued it. I have received a lot of support for my writing and i want to thank you guys for this.**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 15! I'm not sure when chapter 16 will come out but i will work on it soon while i am still on break!**

 **Leave me your thoughts and concerns in a review!**

 **I also have a Tumblr if you want to read my side works or random one shots! even request one from me! User: sexysemefish**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"I feel we have been wasting time."

Skye stopped before turning back to look at Vincent. The ex-Turk was holding two armfuls of metal, patiently waiting for the blonde to add a few more. Skye turned back to the metal, dragging a large aluminum piece.

He cursed lightly as another monster snapped at his fingers. He dropped the metal harshly onto the things head, daring it to try and take a snap at him again.

"There isn't much we can do on the amount of info we currently have." He dragged the metal out, dropping it nearby. There were a few trash diggers nearby but mostly out of his area. The harder and larger materials were dumped into the area he was in making it dangerous to search around. For Skye that wasn't really an issue.

"I'm confused on how you plan to handle this."

Skye looked up from the trash heap, deciding this needed his full attention. "Actually, our main concern is Aerith. She…" he couldn't describe it.

Aerith was wonderful but she seemed so terrified and rejecting of a few things in her nature. She was starting to get better when she was around him but he was slightly concerned. He needed her. He needed to keep her safe; he just wasn't sure how.  
"That's why I came to Midgar. Now I'm not sure how to go about this. Especially with Sephiroth throwing a fit. I didn't expect it."

Though honestly, Sephiroth was an insane asshole in his current mindset.

But it still unnerved him. Such a violent reaction meant he would need to rethink the plan. But it wasn't really a plan. It was more or less a ' _let's wing it and hope we don't get stabbed'_ sort of plan.

He only had the basics down: Aerith and Zack, heal the other two, explode reactors, maybe some lab destructions, Jenova, and some chocobo racing.

He was too rash and reckless by springing into this.

It was starting to show.

"Perhaps we should look at this more closely." Vincent kneeled beside him, red eyes flickering out to the metal as he deposited his own share onto the floor. "Sneaking into the building for information."

"Hmmm. We can and I know a way in. But I did end up trapped and under Turk questioning. Besides, I don't know how to work a computer."

Vincent gave a dry look. "I can hack."

"Vince, you can't work a cellphone."

"Older models."

"Older models didn't have a screen."

"I'm trying to be help your poorly thought out plan, you know."

 _'Don't be rude and stubborn'_ was in the glare he sent the blonde.

"Vince, two people can't take on an army." Skye had that lesson ingrained into his brain. Vincent stayed silent, dragging a talon into the dirt. He printed a design of some sort.

"What is happening with Denzel?"

The blonde paused at the question. He hadn't expected that question. "Remember Geostigma? Denzel had been infected but we were all cured before it could kill us off. Geostigma was a ploy to have people die and infect the lifestream with Jenova cells. Sephiroth, he… he helped expose the people to the cells. I'm not sure how the children received the cells but… it's a cause for concern."

"You have Jenova cells?"

"Mhm. A parting gift from the lovely doctor." He jerked up, hefting metal over one shoulder. He bumped the other with his hip. "Let's go. This should be enough for the collectors. Have you seen Denzel lately? He escapes and wanders around. I don't know if I like it."

Vincent grabbed his discarded metal, pinning him with a look. "He took up traveling to Wall Street and trading off metal there for people."

He made a noise of displeasure. Denzel in wall market painted a bad picture. "What for? Wall street is bad news."

Vincent shrugged, leading him along. "He said he found something interesting."

That sounded bad.

* * *

Okay, so he maybe he should have thought this through a little more but in his defense it was an emergency.

But now that he was pressed up against Reno with the red head's breath against his neck the emergency sounded like a terrible excuse.

"Ow, you're jabbing my ribs!"

" _Quiet!"_

Denzel took a breath, trying to ignore the bony elbow in his ribs as Reno dragged them further down in their hiding place. They were hidden just below a pile of boxes. They were hiding from the people Denzel had been having a normal conversation with.

Denzel should have known something was weird with them just by the fact they all had been armed to the teeth. But he had been selling off the scrap metal and the girl had offered him a good amount for it.

He knew her only by the name of Elfe before everything turned to shit.

Some guy had walked up to them, stared at him strangely and pulled him close. Denzel had never seen eyes look at him the way the guy had.

' _You have the eyes of a Shinra SOLDIER._ ' He had muttered and Denzel had freaked out.

During the same time Reno had been wandering and had taken the touching and the fearful eyes the wrong way. He attempted to intervene and suddenly a sword was at Denzel's throat and Reno was dragging him down into the alleys of Sector 7 slums.

Denzel let out a soft breath, hand against Reno's chest in an effort to gently nudge his stupid elbow away. The ground was hard and unforgiving against his back and Reno was not hiding any of his weight. "You are being such a dick." He whispered.

"I saved your ass." The red head growled back at him.

"Saved my ass? _You're_ the reason she attacked me in the first place!"

Reno dumped his weight fully on the teen, laying on his elbows to glare down at him. Denzel never thought he would have ever been in this sort of situation with Reno of all people. Reno had always been like a creepy visitor to the bar who pissed off AVALANCHE members. Every time they talked Reno had attempted to swindle him into the life of the Turk's before Skye ended it with a brutal punch.

Denzel would admit that he looked up to Reno. But for Gaia's sake, not _this_ kind of looked up!

"Stay still kid. Those guys are bad news. Now that they know you're with me they're gonna go after ya."

" _Whose fault is that?!"_

Reno surprised him when his eyes lightly lit up in anger. "Den, those guys want Shinra dead and they think yer Shinra. Put it together short stack."

"Who are they?" He tried instead, nudging Reno to the side and away from his face. He still hadn't forgot about the fact the red head had attempted to flirt with him before.

"Terrorist's. The nasty kind that think they can blow up Shinra with bombs and an army."

It tickled at his memory a bit. He swore he had remembered something like that from Skye and Tifa previously. "Terrorist this close to Midgar? I thought Turk's and SOLDIER were supposed to keep them out." He hissed lightly.

Reno scowled. "Minor setbacks. We are working on it. Ya get it now? You gotta hang low for a few days."

There was a moment of silence as Denzel tried to get his thoughts together. The best chance he had was to mention this to Skye and hope she knew more about it then he did.

"Ya know, you look pretty good like that." The red head had a shit eating grin on his face as he leaned closer. "Sure ya won't think about having a good time?"

"Oh Gaia, gross, get off." He shoved the red head roughly, happy with the startled look on his face as he sat up. He dusted himself off, taking a chance to view Reno who was doing the same. "I'm going to go home then."

"Give me a call when ya do. Those bastards are like cockroaches. Just when ya think they're all gone another one pops up." Reno stood, allowing Denzel to head home his own way. "Be careful ya brat."

"Goodbye Reno." He said simply, rolling his eyes.

Once he was far enough away he grabbed his PHS, flicking it open to compose a message for Skye. He had heard that Skye would be doing scavenging work with Vincent before heading to the church to visit Aerith. Denzel wanted to meet her. He wanted to meet the woman AVALANCHE constantly grieved over. Skye had said it would happen in due time but for now there movements were fine as they were. Aerith was safe and would continue to be safe as long as Skye was there.

But he was a little scared as well. The man had noticed his eyes which, despite having no Mako in his system, still had a different kind of look to them than normal blue eyes. No one had noticed thus far which meant that guy had to have been specifically looking for it.

He sent off the email, closing his phone and quickly heading back home.

* * *

"Skye~ You aren't paying attention to me! Look, I made a new belt!"

Skye looked up at Aerith who was holding up a satchel. She was beaming at him as she pointed out the stitching on the leather like material. Actually, that wasn't leather. "Aerith, is that Zolom skin?"

The brunette giggled as she nodded. "Cool, right? Mom was given the material by some of her friends who work on the upper plates. We finally found a use for it!"

He reached out a hand to grab ahold of it, staring at the little stitch designs of flowers and happy faces. It was definitely Aerith's. "It looks really good. You should try making some new stuff out of the skin if you have anymore."

She beamed at his encouragement, quickly attaching it to her hips and gushing about the way it could now hold her staff as well. He watched for a little bit, leaning lightly over the flowers in a crouch. She had become a lot more cheerful recently. She had told him it made her uncomfortable; she didn't like being told about the powers she had tried so hard to ignore. But she admitted she really liked him and would do this if it meant they could fulfil his wishes and his dreams. There was more to it but she had become really determined.

Skye was snapped out of his musings as his PHS beeped. He held up a slight hand of apology to Aerith before grabbing it and flicking it open. It was from Denzel:

 _ **Hey, I ran into these people when I was selling off metal. The girl was named Elfe and she had a partner who said I had eyes like SOLDIER. Uh, I may have had to run from her when a Turk showed up. I'm heading home right now, I just thought I'd let you know since you were gonna be with Aerith for a while.**_

 _ **Is Vince back yet?**_

 _What the hell?_

Something must have shown on his face since Aerith kneeled down beside him, laying her chin down onto his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

He frowned, quickly typing in a reply about how he would be punishing the teenager later. "I don't know. Vincent went to turn in our metal for today but he should be home by now. Denzel ran into some people and a Turk. I'm a little concerned."

Aerith hummed, hooking their arms together. "Do you want to go home?"

Honestly, he did. He wanted to see Denzel and make sure he was alright. After the run in with Sephiroth Denzel had been a little distant. He claimed he had everything under control but running into a Turk so soon? He didn't like it.

But Aerith had been looking forward to seeing him again and it was getting harder and harder to find chances to speak with her. He had her house phone but even that was tapped by the Turk's. He thought about buying her, her own PHS but she had been very adamant about wanting to get it herself.

Instead of saying that to her he chose something else. "Elfe. It's a familiar name; I just can't remember why."

He brushed his fingers against the top of his PHS. A special brand made by Reeve that had the design of Fenrir imprinted on it and the ' _WRO production'_ just on the bottom end. Aerith hummed lightly in his ear, reaching out to touch the flowers. "I don't know. It sounds like a strange name. If you're worried you should go home, Skye."

He frowned, wanting to tell her he would stay but just a bit conflicted.

There was another beep from his phone.

 _ **I'm home. But aww, come on. The Turk told me they were Terrorist's and that I should be careful since I was seen with them. O:**_

 _ **Vincent just got home!**_

It clicked in his mind and he cursed out loud. "Elfe was from the previous AVALANCHE. Before Barret made his. She had a full out war with Shinra and was supposed to be on par with Sephiroth."

Aerith stopped a little bit, hands pausing in their reach to touch another flower. "A terrorist group was talking to Denzel? Skye, go home."

This time he couldn't refuse. He had to get back and figure out what had happened with Denzel. AVALANCHE took a risk coming directly to Midgar of all places. From what memories he could remember, AVALANCHE had mainly attacked in areas farther away from Midgar. Junon being the most important one he could remember. That was when the Shinra cannon had almost been fired. He knew this. He knew this because Zack had known all about it.

But that was still at least two years off. If he thought about the timeline and the past one he knew at least this much. In six more months, the first parts of crisis would begin. He knew that had to be when the First class SOLDIERS went rogue and took a legion of SOLDIER with them. Protecting Aerith had been his main objective but now he realized that was impossible.

He had Cloud to worry about now. Cloud was still a cadet and would either be sent off to the war or be made into a SOLDIER. Neither were pleasing when the time came to get rid of Shinra and its science department. But there was another pressing concern.

The increase in monsters around Midgar and other areas. He had thought it was a little strange but now it was ridiculous. They were making nests on the plates of Midgar and more people were becoming agitated and scared. The slums was a breeding ground for monsters and even Aerith had told him of her displeasure whenever one attempted to corner her on the way home. He had to assume this was why AVALANCHE was in Midgar to begin with. They were blaming Shinra for it.

Skye wasn't sure who to blame. Something told him the increase of monsters was for something specific; he just wasn't sure what that specific was.

Aerith made a noise of surprise before the doors suddenly slammed open.

He turned sharply, one arm reaching out over Aerith in an easy sign of protection. They were never interrupted and Aerith had a keen sight of knowing when a Turk would come to visit her and give him a warning.

The man had on dark clothing mostly used for camoflouge. His dark hair was covered in a bandanna. Near him was a shorter female with dark hair cropped short. Her eyes were a dark color.

The last one made his hair stand on end. He was young with a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. He had a smirk and did not waste time to look at him. His focus was on Aerith.

"I'm looking for the Ancient." The girl spoke, glaring down at the both of them. Aerith clenched his arm lightly, making his eyes automatically flicker over to where First Tsurugi lay.

"She's not here." He said tightly, eyes narrowed at her. The girl took his challenge, one hand resting along her hip to where a blade most likely rested.

"Liar." The creepy male stated. "She's right there."

"Well then, correction. She doesn't want to talk to you." He hissed; snark was already second nature when it came to people he disliked.

"Let her talk." The woman declared. "She has a mouth and I have a bargain for her. We need her to join in our fight against Shinra to save the planet. Isn't that what the Anicent's want? To save the planet?"

Aerith gently rested a hand on his bicep, taking a breath. "I'm sorry, but uh, how do you say it? Not interested."

He cracked a grin at that. There was his Aerith, stealing his words for her own entertainment.

The male in the glasses spoke lowly, even too low for Skye to hear. All he knew was that afterwards the female had grabbed her blade and pulled it out.

He moved quickly, grabbing Aerith and dragging her upwards with him. She cried out in surprise as he accommodated her stumbling to grab ahold of First Tsurugi.

He swung the blade upwards in time to deflect the woman. Aerith was pinned close to his chest; he had woven one arm around her waist to keep her close. He was glad for the SOLDIER strength at that moment. This woman was no pushover and obviously knew what she was doing.

But so did he.

He unwrapped the arm around Aerith as she took the hint, rolling away in time for him to grab ahold of First Tsurugi and jam his finger into the button to unlatch a blade from within. It was enough to surprise the brunette to back away. Now that he was on the offensive he stood, gaining ground as he hit her with a flurry of attacks. The flexibility of the area allowed him to shove her back with a wide sweep of his main blade.

"Back off. She said she wasn't interested." He threatened, holding his guard as he gauged his outcome with all three of the members in front of him.

"We need her. She is the only one who can help us!" The woman sprang again, sloppily. He counteracted easily, twirling the blade in his hands and holding in before throwing it against her blade. There was a loud clang of metal before she cried out, being thrown backwards.

"Fascinating." The creep said softly, gazing at Skye in a way that reminded him of Hojo. "Are you a female SOLDIER?"

"Fuhito?" The woman whispered, being helped out by the other male.

"Those eyes! My, you are, aren't you? What a curious thing. Elfe, she's perfect for what I have planned."

"Not interested." He hissed, silently hoping Aerith would forgive him as he unlatched a limit break, raising his blade and bringing it straight down. The attack sent the wooden floor boards flying as the energy reached the group.

"Skye!" Aerith screamed, outraged. He didn't bother attempting to console her; instead he grabbed her hand and dragged her out towards the back as they were distracted. He could take them on but their motives were still in the dark. He wanted more info and knew if he stayed longer Aerith would be in danger.

He kicked open the back doors, dragging her out and up the steps. There were a few holes they had to look out for but they were doing well. Aerith stumbled, little squeaks coming out of her lips occasionally. He didn't rest until they were at the top, peering at the hole that led to the roof tops of the buildings nearby. He would have let Aerith continue jumping around on her own but even he knew she was exhausted. She was a teenager and still lacked a lot of the stamina her future self-had. He secured First Tsurugi onto his back before scooping her up into his arms.

"You move to slow." He told her brilliantly.

She smacked him very, very hard. "My church is in ruins. You better hope they don't touch my flowers."

"Okay, okay. Come on." He took a breath before jumping down onto the closest roof top. It was eerily familiar to when he had taken her home that first time but he didn't dwell on it. He was going to take her back somewhere safe.

He was going to take her to his place for now.

* * *

"That, is the proper way to do it."

Zack peered up from his PHS, looking to see Cloud bent over and nearly hacking up a lung as Kunsel looked pleased. "Don't hurt the kid, man! He still has patrol duty in the morning!"

Cloud sent him a half assed glower as Zack grinned widely. He shut his PHS after sending a confirmation to Angeal that he had received the new shots from Hojo and would return to his place soon.

He had just returned from seeing the creepy doctor and was placed on standby because of it. Everyone knew how icky the Mako shot's left you that a rest period was required. He still had the area lightly bandaged, over his left shoulder. This time around it had felt like ice water in his veins for a moment. It was a little sickening.

He had been called by Cloud saying they would watch over him for the time being and help him home if he really needed it.

Cloud plopped down beside him, breathing heavily as Kunsel let out a burst of laughter. "Aw, come on Cloud! This is the way it's gonna be in SOLDIER!"

The blonde waved an arm at Kunsel. "Yeah, I know but I'm not a SOLDIER, Kunsel."

"Not yet." Zack interjected, extending an arm to wrap around the short blonde. He tugged him in for a noogie but paused at the sudden sharp pain in his arm. "Ouch!"

Cloud looked alarmed for all of two seconds before Zack took the chance to throw his weight onto the blonde. "Cloooouuud! It hurts!"

"Get offa me!"

"I'm dying! Oh no! I see the light." He cried dramatically, only wincing slightly at the throbbing in his arm. He still had to adjust to the shots. Third classes had Mako showers before they were given the shots directly into the blood stream. He didn't like either of those options but it did give him the SOLDIER qualities.

He looked down at Cloud, flushed cheeks and irritated blue eyes. He stared heavily for a moment before grabbing the blonde's chin in one hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude, you look just like her!"

Cloud shoved him back, rubbing at his cheeks as Kunsel wandered over. "Did you just compare me to a girl? Dude, not cool."

Zack waved a hand around lazily. "No! Remember that girl I was seeing the other day when I fell? You look just like her! Except more babyish!"

"You're comparing me to a girl!" Cloud exclaimed, cheeks blushing just a little bit more. Zack was a little happy that Cloud had opened up to them again. He was shy and a bundle of energy when someone knew exactly how to reach him. Since their last little hiccup he had thought it would be hard to bring Cloud back. Instead it had done the opposite and now he was just a little bit more protective over the cadet. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet.

"Hey, she was pretty manly before I saw her face. I don't think she has your cute spikes though!" And she was a mom, he thought to himself, not willing to admit that little fact to his friends yet. He knew he would be teased because of it. "I should take you guys down to see her, or get a pic! I swear!"

Kunsel rolled his eyes, sitting down beside them "Well, what's her name? You've been off in the clouds lately because of her. Uh, no pun intended, buddy."

Cloud waved him off as Zack scratched the back of his head nervously. "Her names Skye. She has a boyfriend though, I know she does! Shame huh?" He gave a little sigh. Cute blondes were really hard to come by nowadays. Brunettes were cute but eh, he had dated enough to get over it.

"Skye?" Cloud questioned curiously.

"Yeah! She totally rocks! And boy, can she move! Took down a monster before I even realized it!" He sighed, feeling completely giddy at the thought.

Kunsel snorted. "Oh Gaia, don't tell me you have fallen for this girl."

"Yeah, please." Cloud stated, sounding oddly serious and concerned at the same time.

"Nope! I know when a girl's not mine. Still, she rocks! She seems pretty cool to hang out with as well!" He grinned stupidly, falling into easy conversation with the both of them. Cloud answered his PHS a few times, telling them he had to take a call before disappearing from their line of sight.

Sitting with Kunsel he reflected a bit, wondering how good this felt, being with the both of them without a worry in the world.

"This is great." He mumbled, amused when Kunsel gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"


End file.
